Different
by Tinkerbell111
Summary: Harry feels as if he will never win. There's only one way... to join the Dark Side. Will it work out as planned? Another Voldermort is Harry's Father fic. Also are some Main Character Deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Different

Ch. 1

A New Father

A/N: Harry Potter needed a change. His stupid glasses and messed hair seemed… annoying. I've been with a lot of … different people and they seem pretty okay. Harry seemed like the perfect person.

…

Harry's POV

I was looking through the foggy window. We were already almost to Hogwarts and I hadn't seen Hermione or Ron anywhere. I wanted to show them my new thoughts, my new look. I had changed over the summer, shorter hair made into small spikes, contacts, and a wardrobe of only blacks, blues, and crimson reds.

The sliding door of my compartment opened and I turned to see Hermione and Ron standing in the door.

"Sorry. Wrong compartment." Hermione said. She closed the door and they both started walking away. I smirked. I turned my head back towards the window. The Hogwarts castle was looming up on a hill not to far away. I stood up, took down the trunk above me, and got out my new Gryffindor robe.

Hermione's POV

I was walking with Ron down one of the Hogwart's Express cars. We looked into every room trying to find Harry. At the last room we looked was someone we had never seen before. I instantly knew it wasn't Harry. The spikes and dark clothing were not Harry's type and more importantly Harry wore glasses. When he turned around I started talking.

"Sorry. Wrong compartment." Ron and I left. We were coming close to Hogwarts.

"Why don't we just go back to the prefect compartment? He'll have to show up at the sorting. If he doesn't then he'll certainly be in the common room." Ron assured me. I was still worried. What if something happened to him that nobody knows about? What if he got hurt on the way to the train? I still went through with it though.

Harry's POV

When the train stopped I opened the door to my compartment and head out into the dark starry Hogsmede. There were many carriages being pulled by dark figures. Ever since the death of Cedric I've been able to see them, even ride one. I got onto an empty one way in the back. Nobody else came in and the carriage started going up the hill. When I got there I waited till all of the large groups went in. Then I went inside. Many people were already sitting down chatting loudly. The sound was deafening. I walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. People strained over leaning people just to look at me. I looked back and smiled politely. Most people looked away fast.

Hermione's POV

When the train stopped Ron and I went to guide the first years to the boats with Hagrid. When we were done we headed into the waiting prefect carriages that took us to the Hogwarts castle. I still had the mysterious boy on my mind. Something seemed so… familiar about him. Once we got to the castle we headed to the Great Hall. So many people were there. Even more would come once the first years entered. Ron and I sat down and found the mysterious boy, sitting close by.

I whispered to Ron, "I've never seen him before. Do you think…?"

He whispered back, "That can't be him. Harry's just not that kind of person."

We went through with the sorting and eating with out talking at all. Finally it was time to go to their common room. The new Prefects had gotten the honor to show the first years to the common room so we didn't need to worry about them. We went up the stairs towards the Fat Lady, while walking I started a conversation.

"Ron, I've been thinking."

"You always think Hermione."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know that, but this is no time for humor. I do believe that the dark looking boy is… well… Harry."

Ron stared at me. "You're kidding right? I told you once before, Harry is not that kind of person."

"I do understand that, but Harry's been gone all night, but this new boy has been here all night. No one else is missing, and he isn't new so I really can't believe it. What if it is Harry?"

"Just for the moment believe it isn't. If it is we'll get through this together."

"I'm scared, Ron." Ron came over and hugged me. It felt nice being held in Ron's arms. I felt warm. He broke the embrace and put out his hand. I took it and smiled. _I believe a new time is happening. If Harry changed, Ron and I can change too. Then we can see his reaction. _Ron and I got to the Fat Lady. She was again as every year trying to break the glass with her voice and as every year she failed.

"Well, look who's the new couple already." She smiled politely at us.

"Umm, have you let a boy with spikes and dark clothes on inside?" I asked.

"Actually I just let him in about five minutes ago. How can a boy like that get into Gryffindor? Just tell me! He had the right password though so I let him in."

"Thanks. _Zandolshki._" The Fat Lady opened and we walked through. Our mysterious boy wasn't in the common room with all of the other old friends so we went up to Ron's room. There sitting on a bed was the boy.

"Harry, is that you?" Ron asked. I took his hand squeezed it tight hoping it wasn't."

Harry's POV

"You've finally figured it out. I see lots has changed while we've been apart." I smiled and looked at the two's holding hands. They both blushed but didn't take their hands apart.

"Why'd you ruin yourself, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't. I just changed is all. I got to do something, so just leave me alone for some time." I stood from my bed and left the room. I jogged down the steps into the common room, passed all the people, and went through the Fat Lady portrait. I started walking around and ended up in the dungeons. While lingering around looking at the little amount of paintings in the dungeons I found Malfoy leaning against a wall twirling his wand. With my chains on my pants making echoes, Malfoy heard me.

"Who's there?" Malfoy instantly stood straight up with his wand at the ready.

I laughed. "Malfoy, Malfoy, it's just me, Harry. I've just come to take a walk. Care to join me?"

"Why would you ask me? Anyways, you look nothing like Potter. How do I know that it's surely you?"

I shrugged. "You don't need to. Just walk okay? You're starting to bug me with your stupidity."

"Stupidity? I do not have stupidity. Fine, I'll walk with you, but it better be important."

Malfoy and I started walking down the hall. "I've known for quite some time that you've joined with Voldermort."

Malfoy slowed and evilly grinned. "Ahh, you do, do you?"

"Well, having Death Eaters as companions in the muggle world can be quite useful." Malfoy looked at me with shock.

"Who are your companions? Betrayers?"

I laughed. "I was kidding, Malfoy. Just give this letter to You-Know-Who." I stopped and took a blue envelope out of one of my many pants pockets. "If you even try to open it He'll know. I've been keeping in touch."

"Prove it." I took a crimson red piece of parchment out of another pocket and handed it to him. He gasped.

"How'd you get this? This is one of his many hand-made pieces of parchment, truly." A hissing sound was heard in the distance. I smiled to Malfoy.

"I told you I keep in touch. May I have my letter back? I can instead give it to him personally."

"How? The spells around the castle wouldn't let him get near here. How could you…" A snake slithered into view towards us. Malfoy and I bowed. The snake transformed into Voldermort.

"Rise, the both of you." We rose. "Harry, come towards me. Have you an answer?" I walked towards him without hesitation. Footsteps echoed clearly off the stonewalls.

"I do. Malfoy?" Malfoy gave the letter to him and back away a bit. The footsteps became clearer. Voldermort opened the envelope and read the letter. He grimly smiled at me.

"Draco?" Malfoy looked into his eyes. Snape came into view. "Severus?" Severus looked at him. "Both of you. Meet your second master. Malfoy and Snape both bowed to me. I smiled to Voldermort.

"Thank-you, Master."

"Don't call me that. You may call me… Father."

"Thank-you, Father." The word fitting perfectly in my mind. A new father. One much more powerful.

…

A/N: Was the change big enough for you? I need three or more reviews to update. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Different

Ch. 2

Thank-you to all who've reviewed. I need three or more reviews per chapter to update so I'll be waiting. I don't have a title for the chapter so if anyone has any ideas please tell me.

…

Hermione's POV

When everyone went to bed Ron and I went downstairs to talk in private. Ron sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him. I laid my head on his lap and looked up at him.

"Ron, do you think Harry's alright? He's been gone for more than and hour now." I gave Ron a sad look. It seemed as if Harry had left us. It felt as if we could never get to him ever.

"He'll be alright, knowing him." He smiled at me and I gave him a weak smile back. I felt that he didn't believe what he was saying himself. His eyes had sorrow in them. He felt the same way as I did. I laid on Ron's lap in silence. My eyes started getting droopy so I closed them. I was tired. I fell asleep soon after.

_I was in a dark room with my wand in my hand. Ron and Harry were on either side of me both the same. In front of us Voldermort, Malfoy, and Snape were all pointing their wands at us. I knew at that moment we weren't going to win the battle. Tears started forming in my eyes. I looked over at the now blurry Voldermort and saw him nod his head. I was puzzled. Harry then looked at Ron and I and said goodbye. He pointed his wand at us… _

I woke up to find Ron shaking me awake. "You were having a bad dream. You were thrashing around a lot. You wanna talk about it?"

I felt cold and wet. Sweat had formed all over my body. I shook my head. "No, I think I can get over it. It wasn't really important, just a bad dream." I closed my eyes again and fell into a peaceful sleep. Ron woke me up some time later again. I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him. He nodded his head towards the fire. I picked my head up and turned to the fire. I saw Harry looking at us. He had a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Just looking at you two makes me smile. I don't know why though."

"Harry, where have you been? It's two-o-clock in the morning!" Ron exclaimed.

"I've told you already. I went to be alone. I have a question for you?"

"I don't believe you." Ron stared at Harry grimly. He still had the sorrow look in his eyes though.

"Ron, let him ask his question. Then you can talk."

"Fine."

"Do you accept me? The way I am right now? The way I dress? The way I think? Every way that I'm different?"

Ron still looked at him with sorrow. I stood up went walked over to him and looked him deep in the eyes. I could tell he was getting the message that I didn't. He could tell that I couldn't see why he did it. He could tell a lot of things. I then left and went to my room. I didn't care to change into my pajamas. I laid in my bed and closed my eyes for a third time. Thinking of why I left Ron and Harry alone.

Harry's POV

"We're alone." I smiled to Ron. I could see that he was confused. He was saddened by what I did. It seemed as if he knew what I was doing with my "father". He just wouldn't do anything about it. Deep inside me I was afraid, but it couldn't get in my way. I needed to do what wasn't destined. I needed to change my future.

"Why did you change? Was it for fun, or for a reason?"

"In the future you'll see." I yawned and stood. I looked at Ron. "I'll be going to sleep now. Don't wake me." I walked up the stairs to my room and changed into some pajamas. I went under the covers of my bed and fell asleep with an evil smile on my face.

Hermione's POV

When I awoke from my dreamless sleep last night's happenings rushed back to me. I got changed into a new pair of clothes and robe and went out to wake Ron. When I opened the door I found Ron sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He picked up his head and I saw he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Harry won't talk to us anymore. We're losing him… we're losing him forever. I just can't get over it. When you left I asked him why he changed and he said we find out in the future."

"Why'd he say that?"

"I don't know, it just scares me of how we'll find out." Ron sniffled. I gave him a long hug. "I'm guessing you want to go down to breakfast?"

"Yes, should I get out?" Ron looked at me. I got out of the room as fast as I could, and went and sat down in one of the common room's lounge chairs and waited. A couple of minutes later Ron came in some clothes and a robe. I smiled and stood up. We took each other's hands and walked out of the common room together. We were going to face whatever came at us without Harry. Even if it was him who came at us.

…

I hope you liked it. Thanks again to all who've reviewed. Please give ideas for this chapter's name too.


	3. Chapter 3

Different

Ch. 3

The Messed Up Potion

Thanks to all who've reviewed. I've been asked to make a description of Harry and I'll try even though it's the third chapter. Sry

…

Harry's POV

I woke up to find Ron's bed empty and messy as usual. I got out of bed and felt the top of my head. No more spikes. I dug into my trunk, got out a bottle of gel, and carefully put my new short black hair into small spikes. I then took out some baggy black pants with spikes on the sides, and a black shirt with a strip of flames on it. I put them on and my black lace ups. I moved the wisps of black hair on my forehead and felt my thunderbolt shaped scar. It stopped hurting once I started getting in touch with Father during the summer. I took my wand from my bedside table and walked out.

I walked down to the Gryffindor table to find Hermione and Ron eating and talking together. I started walking over to them, but stopped. If I sit with them I may get more information on what they were going to do next in the Order of Phoenix. If I didn't I would be showing my respect for the Dark Side. I figured information would be more important plus I didn't want to make them think something was up. I walked over to them.

"Can I sit?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever." Ron looked at me then looked away. I was losing him. I was happy with it, but I didn't think it would start so soon.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall gave us your schedule too. Here it is." Hermione handed me a piece of parchment.

"I have potions first. How 'bout you guys?" I asked them.

"We both have Transfiguration. We should probably get going. We only have five minutes to get there." Ron stood up and gave me a glare. I smiled to him and waved good-bye. It seemed more like a lifetime good-bye than a simple one. I didn't care though. Even though Ron and I had been best friends since the beginning I didn't really give it any thought. I didn't know it would be our last.

Hermione's POV

Ron and I were walking to Transfiguration when I stopped. I felt as if someone was following us.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't know, Ron." I went closer to Ron, feeling his robe rub against mine. I felt safe with him. When we got to the door of the classroom Malfoy passed us. I had a feeling that it was him who was following us. Our walk wasn't really important though we mostly walked in silence with the occasional joke with old friends walking by. Most of the kids were already in the classroom talking to each other. Ron and I sat down more to the back and looked at each other.

"What are we going to do, Ron?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know. We could try and ignore him, but that would just make it worse. I think we should just go with it. If we can't we can tell him how we feel. Maybe he'll change… maybe it's just a joke of his."

"Ron! Be reasonable. Harry would never go this far for a stupid joke. I've seen your jokes and none are like it." I gave Ron a stare and he backed off a bit. He took my hand, patted it, and whispered in my ear, "I know."

Professor McGonagall walked in moments later. We all quieted down and our lesson started.

Harry's POV

When I was going towards the potion's classroom I saw Draco running down the hall towards me. "Harry! Wait up!"

I stopped and waited. "What is it, Draco? Have you found something out?" Draco bowed quickly. "Don't do that during school. What if someone sees us? Then what?"

"Yes, I know. I was following Ron and Hermione hoping to find something out from them, but I found something better. They passed Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. I stopped and hid to listen to them and heard them talking about an interrogation… for you. I was just going to warn you so you can know what's coming. Are you proud?"

"Very, thank-you. Why don't we go to potions now? I feel like we shall have a good time." Draco and I walked down the hall towards potions. When people would be near we went to opposite sides so we wouldn't draw suspicions. Draco opened the door and I walked through with him following. We were a few minutes late when we walked in and people were beginning on their potions. We looked at the glaring Professor Snape.

"Boys, you are to be partners. Turn to page 68 and do the potion listed." Severus told us.

"Professor, Charlie and I are doing page 68." A Ravenclaw said.

"Did I tell you to speak?" The Ravenclaw boy shook his head. "I didn't think so. Thirty points from Ravenclaw. Ten points from Hufflepuff because your Hufflepuff partner wouldn't keep you quiet."

Draco and I snickered silently to ourselves. The Ravenclaw boy glared at us and started to protest but instead shut his open mouth. We looked at the potion and found it was a simple truth potion. Draco went to get the ingredients while I looked around the classroom. We had two Slytherins other than Draco, another Gryffindor, three Ravenclaws, and two Hufflepuffs. Draco came back and I started to measure out the eye of newt. He chopped up some roots.

When we had the ingredients put in proper proportions and we stirred it for ten minutes it had turned from a frothy light green to a thick clear liquid with a tint of blue. We both walked over to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff with the same potion and looked into their cauldron. It held a liquid that was pink one moment and pitch black the next. Soon it started to bubble over and we ran for cover. We went under our table and looked at each other. We both smiled and started to giggle. Soon we couldn't stop ourselves and we burst out laughing. When the explosion had ended everyone came out from where they hid. We stood up and looked into our cauldron, the clear substance had specks of black in it. It started to mix in and our potion had turned to purple. I looked at the Ravenclaw boy; he had been spattered with potion, and glared at him. He grimly smiled back, but put his head down when Professor Snape came towards him.

"You can't even make a simple truth potion! How did you even pass your O.W.L.? 50 points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff each!" Snape hollered at the two boys. "Class dismissed, but you two are to stay here and clean up the mess. Tomorrow you are to make the potions that have been ruined over and over until they are perfect."

Draco walked out first and I walked out a few minutes after. The picture of the cowering boys was pictured in my head. I felt good, stronger. I looked at my schedule and found that I had a break. I dropped my stuff of at the common room and walked over to the Transfiguration room. Hermione and Ron were still having class so I waited in the shadows so no one would see me. When they were let out I waited for Hermione and Ron. The two walked out last hand in hand.

"Hello, you two." I stepped out of the shadows. The both turned around to face me. Ron frowned, but Hermione looked at me then looked away. I was losing them to fast. I needed to change back for a bit. "Do you guys want to visit Hagrid? It's only if you're free."

"What'd you do? Skip class?" Ron asked me.

"No, I have a break."

"I do too. I guess we could go. We haven't seen him since last year." Hermione said.

"Fine, I'll come too. I've nothing better to do."

…

I need to think for a while. I don't want to put the whole story in this chapter. Hope you liked it. Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Different

Ch. 4

Interrogation

Sorry it took so long. I was a little busy with school, sports, you know the usual stuff.

I haven't written my disclaimer so here it is. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the story unless I've added one which I'll tell you when.

Here's chapter four.

…

Hermione's POV

We walked down cracked staircase to Hagrid's old rickety hut. Nothing seemed different on the outside except for the new garden. Instead of just the usual pumpkins some tulips had been grown. They of course had hardly any life in them from the cold, but I knew something was up.

We got to the large door of the hut and Ron walked up the small set of stairs. He knocked but no one answered. When he knocked again he yelled.

"Hagrid! It's us! We've come to visit you!"

"Go away! I don't need to talk to anyone, not even you three. Especially not, Harry." Hagrid's usual gruff voice sounded fiercer than usual.

Harry's POV

When Hagrid had said that he especially didn't want to see me I was somewhat taken aback. Not as much as a would have been before, but still taken aback. I went to the side of the house and moved a crate under an open window. When I looked through I saw Hagrid sitting on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

My crate cracked a bit, but I didn't notice. As I was about to get down the crate gave out. I fell and screamed. My leg had gotten caught in a fairly large crack in the wall. It was about a yard above the ground. I of course was on the ground twisted into a position never imaginable. It had at least got Hagrid's attention. He came out of the house pushing Ron and Hermione out of the way. Once he looked at me he smiled.

"Serves you righ' for what you did. You don't need to go wearin' all these dark clothes to show it either. Just tell it out to the world. Then we can just get it done wit."

I forgot my pain and stared and him big eyed. "What do you mean by get it done with?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind. He can tell ya if he wants. Let's just get him to the Hospital Wing." Hagrid unhooked my foot and I cried out in pain. "Just shut-up. We already knows you'res in pain." I gave him a glare. No one had talked to me like that except Draco and Severus, but that had changed. "You twos stay here. I need ta talk to you after I drop this one off."

He carried me up to the castle but didn't head towards the hospital wing. "Hey! What the heck are you doing? I'm in pain! My leg's probably shattered. Bring me to the hospital!"

"No! You're to go to Dumbledore's office. His orders."

"Let me go!" I tried to wriggle out of Hagrid's grasp but he only held tighter. Finally I figured I had to use my wand. I dug into my inside pocket of my robe with my free hand. He had my other hand stuck. When my hand wrapped around my wand I flicked it out and quickly did what I could; poke him in the eyes. I poked him in both eyes and his hands flew out from under me. He covered his eyes and I fell hard onto the marble floor. I cried out in pain and slowly got up. While his hands were still covered I limped towards the dungeons. I figured someone was by the hospital wing just in case I got away. When I was almost towards the door Hagrid had gotten over his burning eyes and started walking towards me. I slipped and fell.

"We don't want to hurt you, Harry. Well not too bad. We've figured out what you've been doing during the summer. All we need to know is why."

"Just get away from me! I don't know what you're talking about. I swear. Even have Professor Snape give me a truth potion." I started pulling myself away from him.

"Oh, if you want a truth potion you'll get it." Hagrid picked me up roughly and flung me too my feet. I cried out in pain. Some of the kids who were on break looked at us and ran away. I screamed with everything I had until Hagrid clamped a giant hand on my mouth. I didn't dare bite the grimy hand. It wouldn't have done anything except Hagrid would've probably given me a slap on the face or something. I still tried to wiggle out of his grasp but this time it didn't work. He had my wand in his pocket and my hands behind my back.

I felt trapped. Trapped in my own life. In my own mind. Hagrid pushed me forward and I stepped on my good foot. I stopped. He pushed me again and I stepped on my broken one. Tears formed in my eyes and I winced. Hagrid's hand was still clasped against my mouth so screaming didn't help. I finally started to walk regular getting the occasional push to walk faster, but I didn't dare in case my leg gave out. When we got to the hallway of Dumbledore's office entrance I saw Dumbledore looking at me. He had no expression but I could tell that he was ashamed of how I changed. Hagrid had let go of my mouth and I gave Dumbledore a smile. I didn't want to show him my feelings inside.

"I brought him. He got his foot stuck in my wall. The little brat deserves it." I looked up at him and gave him another glare. Nobody, not even Draco called me a brat.

Dumbledore walked forward and took a glass bottle out of his pocket. Hagrid opened my mouth, but I tried to close it. There was no such luck. Dumbledore poured the liquid into my mouth and I tried not to swallow. Soon I gave in and the sweet tasting liquid went down. I started to feel drowsy. Sleeping potion. Everything turned black.

Hermione's POV

Hagrid had kept the door open when he left with Harry so Ron and I slipped inside. Ron sat down on the old couch and I looked in the cupboards for some tealeaves. I found enough for the two of us and started boiling some water. Then I sat next to Ron.

"What do you think Hagrid meant by what you did and get it done with?" Ron looked at me.

"I don't know, Ron. It's something horrible, but I just don't think it was Harry. Even if his attitude has changed he wouldn't go so far that they had to get something done with." I feared that the something was death. The water started to bubble and I put the tealeaves in and took it off the stove. While the tealeaves were mixing with the water I looked around the hut. Fang was nowhere to be found. "Ron, where's Fang?"

"Fang? Oh Fang! I haven't seen the mutt anywhere. Maybe that's what Harry did. He killed Fang." I looked at Ron. It seemed like a logical explanation but at the same time it didn't. I took two large cups from a cupboard and poured us some tea. I gave one of the cups to Ron and sat down next to him. We drank in silence. I knew we were supposed to be in class at the moment but this seemed more important. Ron's eyes had bags under them and I felt warm and sleepy. I put my head on Ron's shoulder and he put his on my head. We fell asleep soon after.

Draco's POV

I was in Transfiguration when I was called out of class. Professor McGonagall told me I was to go to Dumbledore's office. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong. It was only the first day of school. I did notice that Harry wasn't in class though. When I went outside I saw that Filch was outside waiting for me.

_Great now I need a bodyguard. I should at least get someone better than a bloody squib._

I stared at him and he stared back. "Come on. You're to go to Dumbledore's office. He has a special job for you." I wondered what it could be.

_Am I to spy on Master? That would just cheer my day._

I walked with him up till I entered his office. I saw Dumbledore sitting in his desk chair. Hagrid was standing next to him with a dark lump in his hands. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, I did. Here have a drink." He gave me a goblet with a liquid that appeared as butterbeer. I peered closer and still found nothing wrong with it. Finally I figured I should be perfectly sure. I took out my wand and put it into the liquid. As I figured it parted into plain butterbeer and a clear liquid. A truth potion. I then moved my wand right into the clear liquid and it disappeared. I put my wand back and drank the liquid. "There was nothing wrong with the drink it was just a plain butterbeer."

"I know, just to be sure though. I've always been careful because of You-Know-Who being alive now." I smiled to him. Dumbledore motioned me to sit down and I did.

"You can set him down now, Hagrid."

_Him? That's a person? Wait, that's not just a person it's… it's Master!_

Hagrid set Harry down as rough as possible. I looked at the unconscious Harry with surprise.

How could he have let them have him? He's supposed to be one of the most powerful wizard's in the world.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. Are you and Mr. Potter here in any way keeping in touch?" I looked at Dumbledore.

"No, why would we? You've seen us for the past five years. We're pure rivals." He looked surprised.

"Have you in any way been in touch with You-Know-Who?"

"No. I feel following in my father's old footsteps is a waste of time. I think fighting against him is much more appropriate." He became wide eyed.

Harry's POV

I felt myself coming back into consciousness. When I opened my eyes I found I was sitting awkwardly in a chair in Dumbledore's office. I started to stand up but when I did pain came back. I winced and sat back down. I looked to my right and found Malfoy sitting next to me. He looked at me and gave me a glare. I was confused.

"Hagrid? May you?" Dumbledore gave Hagrid a glass bottle and I knew what was coming. I quickly stood up again and tried to run. Ignoring the pain it brought. When I got close to the door all hope was lost.

Dumbledore muttered a word, pointed his wand at the door, and a click had sounded. I had no wand so I couldn't unlock it. I stood there motionless. Hagrid came over to me and opened my mouth once again. The liquid was purple. This time I took the potion willingly. I felt a tingling sensation come over me. Hagrid pushed me harder than usual over to my chair my bad leg dragging along. He pushed me into the chair and I fell into the chair staring hard at Dumbledore.

…

Hope you liked it. I added Draco's POV because I felt I could use it. I may use other one's too. Writing just in Harry and Hermione's feels sorta dumb. Remember three or more reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Different

Ch. 5

Interrogation Cont.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. I felt like people needed to be rough to Harry. You'll see why in this chapter. The glare Malfoy gave Harry wasn't really supposed to be mean though. Sorry it seemed that way.

Harry's POV

"Now, you're probably wondering why we needed to bring you here, Harry. You see, we've been keeping an eye on you during the summer ever since you've come to Hogwarts. Your aunt and uncle don't seem like the best protectors." Dumbledore looked me straight in the eye.

"You won't get anything out of me you old bag!" I shouted. I could feel my strength coming back.

"No one says anything like that to Dumbledore!" Hagrid roared. Hagrid went over and slapped Harry in the face. Hard.

"Now, now, Hagrid. I think Harry's had enough punishment for now." I rubbed where Hagrid had slapped me, feeling the stinging sensation as it turned red. "What Hagrid has given you was an especially strong truth potion made especially for you by Professor Snape. You may come in now." Professor Snape walked in from a doorway on the side of Dumbledore's office. He looked at the scared Malfoy and then me. He eyes turned wide.

"Well if it's a truth potion you gave me then you'll see how I've not been doing anything wrong." I smiled to Dumbledore. "Ask all the questions you want."

"Fine then. First, where have you been going when you sneak out of your uncle's house in the middle of the night?"

"I would go shopping and clubbing of course. The clothes I got from them were terribly ugly and too big. These are much more appropriate to my satisfaction. I also think for my age it's good to try new things and clubbing was one of them. It's actually very fascinating here in the wizarding world."

"Then why did you kill Fang?" Hagrid boomed.

"You think I killed Fang? I never even knew he was dead! Jeez, just because I dress differently doesn't mean I killed him. That poor dog was a good friend of mine."

"Why'd you kill your cousin?"

"Dudley? You think he was murdered? Dude, he died because he was fat. Even the muggle doctors say so. There was no sign of poison, no stab wounds, no bruising."

"There doesn't need to be any signs of muggle murder for a person to be murdered. You should know that."

"Did you check for magic?" Malfoy asked.

"Well no, but…" Dumbledore looked from Malfoy to me and back. "We'll talk about that later. My final question. Are you and Malfoy in any kind of contact with each other or Voldermort?"

"No." I replied simply.

"He's lyin', Dumbledore. Anyone could tell."

"Hagrid, Snape made an extra strong truth potion for Harry especially. No one can lie when they've had a truth potion till an hour afterward. We even had myself test it and we had a lot of my secrets come out didn't we?" Dumbledore looked at Snape. Snape nodded.

Ron's POV

I woke up to the sound of the door creaking open. I opened my eyes and saw Hagrid looking at us. He was smiling. "Sorry I disturbed you two."

"It's okay, Hagrid. Keep it down a bit though you might wake Hermione. So why did you say all those things about Harry?"

"He just seemed a bit out of sorts during the summer. We've been watching him ya know and he'd been sneakin' outta the house going to places which didn't seem normal. Then his pudgy little cousin goes and dies durin' the summer and he comes here all suspicious lookin'. Finally Fang goes and dies last night and yea you get the picture."

"How'd Fang die?" Hermione had woken up and was picking up her head from Ron's shoulder.

"I don'ts know. Just yesterday he was as fine as usual, but when I came back from the dinner he was as dead as a doornail. Don't know what happened." Hagrid brushed his eyes with his large hand. "You two should probably go back to class. I don't want you to be getting in any trouble like your friend is."

"I wouldn't call him a friend anymore. He's been walking away from us… fast." I replied. I stood up and so did Hermione. We left Hagrid's hut and climbed the long staircase to the castle. We got our things for Potions and headed towards the dungeons. In front of us was Professor Snape who was talking to Malfoy a little too loud. We walked quietly behind them listening in.

"I knew something was up during the summer. He was always talking about him being followed. He just never knew who. We have to be really careful now. We can trust no one." Snape hissed.

"We can't trust our masters?" Malfoy asked.

"Well except them of course. Both Masters should become stronger by the potion I've given them. Even Dumbledore should've known that the only time a potion is purple is if it's a strength potion. Unless he thought it was a truth potion strengthened by a strength potion. It's to confusing. Just go get some rest for tonight. In the room of requirement remember."

"Okay, Professor." Malfoy turned a corner and Professor Snape headed to his classroom. We followed him. When he got to the doorway he stopped. We went inside and his face became paler than usual. He knew we were listening. He glared at us and followed us inside.

…

What's to happen now? Since Snape knows. Find out by pushing the review button below. Three or more reviews equal a new chapter. Pretty good deal huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Different

Ch. 6

More Known

I don't really have anything to say. Just plz Read and Review.

…

Harry's POV

After the long, worthless interrogation Hagrid carried me to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey made me drink this revolting potion, but it still fixed my leg. Hagrid stayed in the room to make sure I was going to stay put. I laid my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

Hermione's POV

When Ron and I finished our classes we waited for everyone to leave the common room. Then we went to see what Snape and Malfoy were up to in the room of requirement.

While Ron and I headed up to the seventh floorI wondered about the second master.

"Why do you think Malfoy and Snape were talking about two masters? It's obvious about Voldermort but there's never been a second. Has there?"

"I've never heard of one."

"Do you think, Ron…"

"Don't even go there. We will just have to wait and see until this bloody nightmare is over."

Wereached the seventh floor and found Malfoy walking towards the exact spot of where the room of requirement was held. He passed the area three times and a door appeared. When he went inside we quickly headed by the door.

Harry's POV

Here I was, sitting on top of a stupid hospital wing bed. I just woke up about fifteen minutes before and I was getting really antsy. I saw Hagrid slumped on a chair in front of my bed. His snoring was deafening. I was supposed to be in the room of requirement to see my father, but I knew if Hagrid woke up my life would be short. Why didn't these people understand?

Flashback

I was in a bright room lit by many candles. I was kneeling in front of a pure gold throne adorned by many bright jewels. A hooded figure was sitting on it. His red eyes staring at me. He had me wrapped in a magical rope which only let me look straight at him. I couldn't believe how I had been caught. All I was doing was sitting in my room one moment and the next everything became dark. I was so stupid.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? That's what you've wanted to do for sixteen years hasn't it?"

"I am going to give you a choice. I can either kill you or there's another choice. Would you like to hear it?"

"Why should I?" I spat at him.

"Crucio!" Excruciating pain shot through my body in a matter of milliseconds. He kept the strong spell on me for about 5 minutes. I spat out blood. "Crucio!" Another one went through me for another two minutes. "Don't spit on my floor, or talk back. Now, I'll ask again. Would you like to hear the second choice?"

I swallowed the warm, salty blood that remained in my mouth. "Please, do tell me."

"Do you remember the prophecy?" Voldermort hissed.

"Yes, it said that only one of us will live." I was beginning to run out of breath.

"There was another orb. I had taken it before. Well not me exactly, but I had put a worthless wizard under the Imperious curse."

"If you did then what did it say?"

**_IF THE TWO JOIN AS ONE THEY BOTH MAY SURVIVE. THE JOINING MUST BE TRUE. THE JOINING MUST BE DARK. LIGHT IS NEVER TRUE ENOUGH FOR THIS SPECIAL INICIATION. THEY BOTH SHALL REIGN AND SHOW GREAT POWER BY RULING THE WIZARDING WORLD...TOGETHER. THE WORLD WILL BECOME PERFECT LIKE YING AND YANG. _**

"If you join me then we can rule the world together. Just like the prophecy says, ying and yang."

I nodded my head, and then blacked out.

End Flashback

I had forgotten, the Light side is never true enough. I smirked. And just to think I was on that side for sixteen years.

Malfoy's POV

I knew Hermione and Ron were following me, but I didn't care. They weren't going to find anything out since the Room of Requirement is sound proof. Snape had already gotten there. He was starting to open the Vanishing Cabinet to letour Master in.

The familiar snake came out of the cabinet. He went into the middle of the room and changed into his close to human looking form. He put his hood down and his glowing red eyes looked at us. Snape and I bowed.

"Where is my son, Severus?" Voldermort hissed.

"My Lord, that rotten half-giant practically killed him. He is now lying in the hospital wing. Shall I retrieve him for you?"

"No, I shall. I need to teach that Rubeus Hagrid a lesson. A strong one at that. What is the time?"

Snape took out a pocket watch and then put it back in his robe. "1:47, my Lord."

"No one should be out by now. Maybe the filthy squib, Filch, and his retched cat, but that should be it."

"Crucio!" I screamed in pain. I had spoken out of turn. Voldermort let go after a minute. I was panting hard, He hadn't punished me ever since I joined and I wasn't used to it. I got up from whereI had fallen because of the pain and kept my mouth shut. "Severus, please take care of the two in the hallway. I believe they have been trying to spy on us."

Ron's POV

It had only been a few minutes since Malfoy had entered and we both were already exhausted. Hermione had fallen asleep only after a few minutes and I had tried to keep watch, but had failed by falling asleep as well.

When I awoke I found myself and Hermione both tied to two chairs in Snape's office. Hermione was still sound asleep, but I could tell she was about to awaken soon. I looked in front of me and found Snape staring at us. It was more of an evil glare. A shiver ran down my spine. I knew things weren't going to turn out well.

"Why were you by the Room of Requirement's wall?" Snape snapped at us.

A tingling sensation flew over me. "Hermione and I were trying to find out what Harry was doing," I blurted out. _The bloody bastard fed me a truth potion!_

I looked over at Hermione and saw her fidgeting in her chair. Somehow I just knew she was having another nightmare.

Hermione's Dream

I woke up finding myself kneeling in front of three people. I knew one of them was Voldermort, but the other two I couldn't see because of the hoods and masks covering both of their heads. I tried to stand up, but I found myself bound in rope. Next to me my wand laid in pieces. From where I could see Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Your sweet boy missing now is he?" Voldermort hissed to me. One of the other hooded figures chuckled.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled.

"I didn't do anything. The thing just fainted. He'll be alright, believe me. He's been put in good hands."

"He's not a thing!" I snapped back at him. "How could he be put in good hands when he's captured by you?"

"Boys?" The two people started to take off their masks.

Hermione's POV

I opened my eyes finding myself being shaken by Snape. He stepped back. I looked down and found myself tied to a chair.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you still a little sleepy?"

"Yes."

"Truth potions can come in very handy in situations like this." He smiled and turned to Ron.

"I don't think you would mind if I woke up your little girlfriend would you?"

"Don't even touch her!" Ron tried to get out of the ropes but he stayed put.

"Crucio!" Pain shot through my body like millions of knives. I felt as if I was dieing a slow and horribly painful death. I screamed as loud as I could in hope of someone hearing me. It was the only thing I could possibly do in the state I was already in.

Dumbledore's POV

I quickly sat up in my bed. I felt as if something was terribly wrong. I got out of my bed, put on my slippers, and headed downstairs. For some reason I felt like going to the hospital wing was best. I entered the room and found Hagrid on the floor. Next to him was none other than Voldermort himself. Harry was asleep on the bed next to him, a protective spell put around him. No one else was to be seen.

"Nice to see you again, Tom." I calmly said.

"You've ruined my people. You've practically killed my son."

"Son? You have no son. You've never had enough honor to earn a son. All you have are prisoners. Prisoners whom you think are part of you. That'll never be, Tom."

"I want to laugh at your lies, but you seem like you are serious. You've never seen something that both Harry and I have seen. You have no idea of how true this second one is. You would have no idea."

"If you say there is a second prophecy as that's what I believe then why haven't I seen it before?"

"Because, I took it long before anyone knew it existed. I can show you a memory if you would rather believe me that way."

"Accio Pensieve!" The bowl full of a misty liquid carefully entered the room moments later. Voldermort put his wand to his head and took out a strand of memory he put it into the bowl. "You will be coming with me on account of how I cannot trust you." I told him.

"Fine, just to prove you something I have wanted to prove ever since so many years ago." Voldermort and I both entered the memory.

Voldermort's Memory

A wizard was walking towards me carefully holding a glowing orb. When he handed it to me two of my death eaters took him away. I looked carefully at the orb, its glowing features changing different colors every few seconds.

"Now, time to see the prophecy." I hissed. I threw the orb onto the floor and a dark hooded ghost arose.

_**IF THE TWO JOIN AS ONE THEY BOTH MAY SURVIVE. THE JOINING MUST BE TRUE. THE JOINING MUST BE DARK. LIGHT IS NEVER TRUE ENOUGH FOR THIS SPECIAL INICIATION. THEY BOTH SHALL REIGN AND SHOW GREAT POWER BY RULING THE WIZARDING WORLD...TOGETHER. THE WORLD WILL BECOME PERFECT LIKE YING AND YANG.**_

Harry's POV

I woke up again finding myself inside a protective bubble. I could still see the outside and when I looked Voldermort and Dumbledore were both coming out of the Pensieve. Dumbledore's mouth was wide open, his eyesholding the most surprised look there could ever be.

…

A/N: I couldn't remember if it was Ying and Yang or Yin and Yang, but oh well. Voldermort is a little soft but at the same time he isn't. It's a little confusing in ways. Just please review and if you do have any suggestions for a chapter feel free to tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

Different

Ch. 7

Going Home

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Today I don't really have much to say except plz read and review.

…

Snape's POV

It felt so good to bring torture again. Trying to keep my cover to spy on The Order of Phoenix has made me suspend some of my favorite hobbies. I stopped the spell after about three minutes. The pathetic girl became motionless. Her face was wet from tears and her eyes closed. She had passed out.

"That was nothing," I turned to the whimpering Ron. "Both of you are very lucky. I would have just killed you on the spot…

"I'll take it from here, Snape," Draco Malfoy walked into the room. "Master needs your assistance."

"What now? Can't you just go do it for him? I was beginning to have some fun."

"Just go!" Malfoy spat. I hurried out the door wondering why he needed me specifically.

On the way to the hospital wing McGonagall came out of another hall. I tried to walk away showing no suspicion but she saw me right away.

"Severus! Have you seen Albus anywhere? I have some important matters to discuss with him."

"I passed him just a little while ago," I lied. "He was in the Great Hall."

"Thank-you dearly." She swiftly walked away in a rush. I walked the rest of the way and when I entered Dumbledore was sitting on one of the beds dazed, Master was silently talking to my other Master, and Hagrid was lying on the floor.

"Master, you called for me?"

Both of my masters looked up, "Yes, take the half-giant away. He's beginning to smell."

I looked at the half-giant. _It's about time that the bloody thing died._

"Mobilicorpus." The half-giant floated a few inches off the floor and I took him out of the room.

Dumbledore's POV

_What does this mean? Should I join too? Should we believe this? The memory could be messed with, but there's only a slim chance of that with the little amount of power he has right now._

Harry looked over at me. He gave me a glare and whispered into Tom's ear.

"Little power?" Tom hissed at me. "If I had little power I wouldn't have been able to get here in the first place. Why do you despise me still, even after I show you something that changes the future completely?"

"Harry's telepathic?" I knew people could be telepathic, but Harry never did very well in the few years he took Divination. _This day just gets more and more confusing and it's just beginning!_

"Yes, I'm telepathic. I've been practicing and found it is very simple. Now answer the question."

"I don't despise you, Tom. It's just hard to believe these things."

"While you think about these things we're going home. I sense it won't be a very good idea to stay here. Good-bye, Dumbledore." Harry got out of the bed and walked out of the room. Tom just stayed and looked at me.

"Write me." That's all he said then walked out.

Malfoy's POV

I stared at Ron who was still tied up to a chair. "Having fun so far?" I smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Ron glared at me.

"All I've been doing is watching over the two of you."

"You know what I mean."

"You'll find out for yourself eventually. Right now I don't feel like talking to you anymore."

Ron's POV

_Why won't anyone tell me anything? They just say we'll find out, but we haven't found anything new out so far. The only thing we've accomplished is getting caught and being bound. _

"How do you know that you're really helping? Maybe he's just using you."

Malfoy looked at me, "Whatever the masters say to do helps in some way…. even if it's something as stupid as watching over two pointless mudblood lovers."

Harry's POV

Father came out soon after me and we both walked to the Room of Requirement. "Am I still going to keep up with my lessons?" I asked him once we entered the room.

"I am planning on teaching you much more important things. Now, let's get out of this retched school." Father and I went into the Vanishing Cabinet, Father taking his snake form, and we got to Borgin and Burkes. There Borgin was waiting for us with a brand-new Firebolt 2.

"I've heard many things of your quidditch accomplishments. I suspect it would be no problem of flying towards home?"

My father wrapped himself around the top of the stick and we walked outside. I got on and we headed off towards home… the Forbidden Forest.

Voldermort's POV

_Now I know why I never fly anymore. _I had gotten off the broom and changed back to myself when my stomach instantly became queasy. I wasn't afraid of heights or anything but broom flying never became a skill of mine. We both walked into the small castle which was our home. Five of my highest ranked death eaters were already waiting inside the hallway for our arrival.

"Master," Lucius Malfoy bowed. The other four followed suit, "we have been waiting for you. We have some important matters to talk about."

"Should I take the prisoner to the dungeons?" Fenrir asked.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled. He hit Fenrir and let go quickly. "I am no prisoner. I am your second master." The five death eaters bowed again.

"I am terribly sorry. I should have known."

"Yes, you should of. Now, let us go into the throne room and sort things out." I told them.

**Throne Room**

I had conjured another gold throne, but this one had silver snakes with eyes made of rubies wrapped around it. We both sat down while the death eaters kneeled on the floor in front of us.

"Fenrir, come forth." The scrawny death eater walked up. I snatched his left arm and put my wand to his mark. He hissed through clenched teeth and the ones behind him winced. Moments later the rest of my death eaters apparated in. Draco Malfoy came with the two prisoners. Both were knocked out cold.

"I have come to tell you that I have very good news. We have great chances of winning this war. A second prophecy has changed the future…" The boy who was knocked out moaned loudly.

"Draco, take the boy to the dungeons. Bring the girl to me," Harry spoke.

"Accio corpus." I watched as the unconscious girl floated towards us.

"Put her down gently." Draco let her softly fall to the floor then left with the boy floating behind him. Harry stood up then put the girl into a kneeling position facing us.

"Why do you have her kneeling? She would be much better off just lying on the floor."

"Now she cannot look away from us," Harry told me. "I'm going to go change. I suspect my room is ready?"

"Yes my son. Lucius will show you where it is."

Ron's POV

When I woke up completely I found myself untied but inside a small dark cell. I walked to the door and knocked loudly.

"Why you've finally woken up," a voice called.

"Why am I in a cell, and where's Hermione?"

"Is that all you care about? The muggle born Hermione? You finally show that you two are an item, but it's at the wrong time. For some reason I feel sorry for you."

"Harry? Is that you?"

"It took you a while, but yes it's me. Now do you want out or not?"

I looked at the door. _Out? What's he talking about. Why would he let me out when he's joined the other side?_

"What's the catch?" I asked.

Harry laughed, "You always have to be sure of everything, but yes there is just a small one. You'll have to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"Alohomora," The metal door in front of me opened. Harry was standing on the other side holding a silk robe and white mask. "Put these on, follow me, and **don't** say a word.

I figured it was my only option instead of staying in a grimy cell so I listened and followed him down a dark hallway.

Voldermort's POV

_What's taking that boy so long? _I thought.

Moments later two masked people walked up to me. I knew one of them was my son but the other I had not a clue.

Harry whispered into my ear, "He has joined us, Father." I evilly grinned.

"Today, we shall hold two initiations."

Hermione's POV

When I awoke I found myself kneeling in front of three people. Two were sitting on thrones another was standing in the middle of them. One of them was clearly Lord Voldermort. I tried to stand but found myself bound in tight ropes. I couldn't see Ron anywhere from where I could see.

"Can't seem to find your sweet little boy?" Voldermort hissed at me.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled. The other one sitting on the second throne chuckled.

"We didn't do anything. The thing just fainted. He's all right though. He's been put in good hands."

"Yeah right," I mumbled.

"Boys?" The one on the throne and the one standing took off their masks. I saw that the one sitting was Harry. There really was no surprise there, but the other one…

"Ron!" Tears formed in my eyes. "How could you? You were the only one I had left. Now… now I'm left alone… left alone in the darkness."

Ron looked at me. His eyes were clouded with sadness. I knew he was in a position of life or death, but taking life was like a sin.

Harry's POV

"Father, may I show Weasley to his room?" I waited for an answer, but he just looked at me.

"Did you just say Weasley?" his blank face grew into another one of his evil grins. "This turns out perfectly."

"What is it, Father?" I asked. He never noticed my question.

"A Weasley!" He exclaimed and stood up. Everybody looked at him. Father saw how everybody didn't understand so he sat down. He looked at me and said, "I'll talk to you later. After we're done here I'll show you and Weasley here around the castle."

"I believe you can finish your speech now, my Lord. I will not interrupt," Ron spoke up. I glared at him. He knew he wasn't supposed to speak, but at the moment I couldn't do anything.

"Ah yes, but where was I?"

"You were talking about the second prophecy," I answered.

"Right, there was a second prophecy. It told of the two wizards joining together so both can live. They could only join the dark side. I suspect more death eaters will join us soon. This is a great time for the dark side!"

I couldn't help but smile. Hermione looked at me.

"How can you believe him, Harry? He's telling lies to make the path of ruling easier. He'll kill you sooner or later."

My smile weakened. _She could be telling the truth. Even if the prophecy is true he can turn his back on me at any minute. _

"Don't listen to her, my boy. She's lying. You know the prophecy is no fake."

I looked at my Father, " If you're telling the truth then it would be simple for you to make an unbreakable oath."

Voldermort's POV

I stared deep into my son's eyes. "If that will make you happy," I took my wand from my robe. "I Tom Marvalo Riddle slash Lord Voldermort solemnly swear I will not kill my son, Harry Potter… ever." Sparks came out of my wand and I put it back in my robe. "Come now, my son. Let us see the castle."

"Come along, Weasley. Mobilicorpus." Harry pointed his wand at Hermione. She floated along behind us.

"We can put her in the dungeons." I said. We walked down some stairs and came to a long hallway of cells.

Ron shivered, "This reminds me of the time when Dad took me to Azkaban."

"Alohomora," a cell door opened and Harry laid her inside. He took of the rope spell she already had on her and closed the door. We could hear her sobbing on the other side.

"Now, let's get back to better matters," I showed them where the few Death Eaters who lived in the castle ate and then where Harry and I would eat. There was a small visiting area, but it was covered in dust. Harry and Weasley were both very impressed at the classroom area. I had everything you could possibly need for a very advanced class. The last place I showed them was the bed chambers. I showed Weasley his room and I left them there. I was too tired to do anything else at the moment.

Ron's POV

_Now I'm stuck in this bloody mess. Voldermort's follower! I'd never dare even if it meant my life. _

"It's a little to late to turn back now isn't it?" Harry asked me. We were now sitting in my new room. The color theme was Slytherin, silver and green. The books on the shelves were all about the histories of famous purebloods, nothing really of my interest.

"Why do you say that?"

"You just said you wouldn't dare be Father's follower even if it meant your life. Cause I don't think another person is in this room."

"I didn't say that I… thought it. You're telepathic!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why does everybody have to be so surprised. It's annoying."

"Now, whose side are you really on?" I asked.

"You should be able to figure that out on your own. Right now I'm a little tired. I will see you later today?"

Harry stood from where he sat and I looked up at him, "Umm, yeah, yeah I guess so." Harry walked out of the room and I went to the bookshelf. I needed something to do before tonight and I didn't feel like walking alone in the castle. What I didn't know was that someone was watching my every move.

Harry's POV

Instead of going to my room I decided on checking out some of books in the library. I also just needed some time to think. It's been only two days and already everything was messed up. I sighed. When I got to the double doors that went into the library I felt odd. I didn't feel as if I was alone. I let the feeling pass and entered the large room.

Hundreds of books lined the walls. It looked as if there were more books than at Hogwarts. I scanned the shelves and took down a book of advanced dark arts. While skimming through it another rush of not being alone came to me.

"Who's there?" I called out. No one answered. I went back to skimming the book.

_"Who are you?"_ a hiss came from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a fairly large snake.

_"My name is Harry Potter. Who are you?"_

_"Why are you here? Master is wanting to kill you."_

I laughed. _"He cannot. He took an unbreakable oath. He cannot kill me once again."_

_"Your friend does not belong here. He belongs in a cell."_

I looked at her red eyes, _"I do know that. I don't know what came over me. I felt so sorry for him. Maybe I'm not fit to be dark.'_

_"Not fit? You'll die if you don't become dark tonight. Both you and I know that. Follow me."_

The snake slid over to a small bookshelf that was in the middle of the large room. There was only one book that was standing on the top. _"That book is the key to your ruling. It's much more interesting than that dark arts book you were reading. I'll leave you alone now."_ The snake started to slide away.

_"Wait! What is your name again?"_

The snake turned around, _"Nagini."_

…

A/N: It seemed pretty good. If I have anything terribly out of place please aware me of it. As always ideas are welcome and three reviews equal another chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Different

Ch. 8

Initiated

Thanks for all the reviews so far. I again don't have much to say so please just read and review. If this doesn't seem as good as my other chapters I'm sorry but I've been very confused in other matters.

…

Draco's POV

Master had excused us from the throne room and we were free to do whatever till the initiations. I decided on talking to the Weasley. I didn't know where his room was so I just opened all of the unlocked doors in the bedchambers. Before I got to one I heard loud voices behind it. It sounded like my father and Snape. I wasn't positive though.

"What are we going to do about the boy? Now it's going to be harder to get the throne. It's hard enough trying to get the first one."

"It doesn't seem as if we're even trying though. We've gotten nowhere even close to getting it. Why do we even try?"

"It's better than not trying. I'll talk to the boy in his lessons. Maybe I can get something out of him."

I quickly went to the next door before I was seen. Luckily it was Weasley's. I saw Weasley sitting on a chair reading a book.

"You're actually reading?" I sat down in the chair in front of him.

"I don't really have anything else good to do right now. I still don't really know the place."

"If you want I could show you around. We could even stop by that mudblood Granger."

"Really? I actually think I'd like that."

Hermione's POV

I was still sitting on the cold floor of my cell when I heard a knock on the metal door. I walked up to it and a small hole opened up. Two gray eyes looked back at me. I jumped back.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I snapped.

"I don't. Your old friend does."

"Hermione, are you still mad at me?"

"I don't know, Ron. Everything has become so confusing. Why are you here anywhere? Don't you have some initiation or something?"

"That's not until later."

"I never knew your boyfriend was such a bad boy, Granger. Do you really think you're good enough for him?"

"He's not a bad boy, Malfoy!"

"Then what do you call changing from the light to dark side?"

"I… I… I don't know. Just leave me alone… both of you."

"But, Hermione! I…"

"Go away!" I started crying again.

"Just show me the rest of the castle, Malfoy. I've had enough." The eye hole shut and I heard the two walk away. I sat down on a small mattress that was in a corner of the cell. I cried myself to sleep.

Harry's POV

After Nagini had left I sat back down and looked at the book she showed me. The cover was plain black and held no title. I opened the book and found I couldn't read anything. I took the book and went to go find Father. On my way to his office I passed Ron and Malfoy.

"Heading to the library I expect?" I asked the two guys.

"Yeah, Weasley here doesn't know the castle yet. I've been showing him around again."

"Very well. I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah," Ron answered.

They walked away and I walked towards the office. Once I got to the door I knocked loudly.

"Come in," my father hissed. I opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk looking at some papers. I figured they were the weekly reports from the death eaters. When I sat down in one of his leather chairs he looked up at me. "What is it now?"

"Can you translate this book for me?" I set the black book on his desk. He looked at it then lookedback at me.

"Did Nagini show you this?"

"Yes, Father. She told me it would help me. I just can't read it though."

"I will teach you tomorrow. You may not read this until you are initiated. I will not allow it." He looked back at his papers.

"Yes, Father. What can I do though? I'm bored."

"I don't know. Find something to do. I'm very busy at the moment."

"Where's the dressing room?"

Father looked up his face showing annoyance, "Go left and it's the third door on your right. Now **leave** me alone!"

I got out as quick as possible. I didn't want to find out what was going to happen if I stayed. There were so many worse things he could do than death. I followed his directions, which led me to a large oak door. I opened it and found myself in a room full of satins and silks. Quickly, a small house elf appeared.

"What can Pendy do for you sir?" the elf asked.

"I need robes for my initiation."

"Right away sir. Just let Pendy do some measurements and she can get you robes fit for a king."

"That would be perfect." The house elf stood up on a small stool and took out a measuring tape. He wrapped it around my arms, legs, waist, and even my head. Then he quickly disappeared into the different colored materials. When he came out again he was holding a silver robe.

"Made of the finest silk in China, sir. Pendy hopes you approve, otherwise punishment will be needed."

"Oh no, no punishment is needed," I held the delicacy in my hands. "I approve greatly of this acquirement." The house elf was beginning to freak me out like most if them did so I exited quickly. I decided to drop of my robes in my room.

Hermione's POV

I was woken up by the loud footsteps coming close to my cell. I moved myself back to the corner until the wall blocked my way. I wished the footsteps would just pass by but they stopped at my cell. The door slowly opened and revealed a fairly large dark figure. It was too dark to make any guesses of who the person might be.

"Hello?" I managed to softly say. No one answered. The person just walked forward and before I could properly see them they blindfolded me. He tied my arms and legs tightly with muggle rope and harshly dragged me out. I tried my best to get out but I was tired for no apparent reason. He took me up steps, which severely hurt by the way and then just stood there. I was a little confused. He didn't just leave me there and walk away because he was still holding tightly to my ropes.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see, Princess."

_Princess? Who dares call me princess in this situation! I am in no desire to play around with silly little jokes._

"I'll just put you in a more fashionable room." I was again dragged. He stopped again and I heard a door creak open. When I was dragged inside he took my blindfold off. There in front of me was Lucius Malfoy.

Ron's POV

After Malfoy got done thoroughly showing me around we went to go eat. About ten death eaters already were digging into the small amounts of food that were put on their plates. Malfoy and I both sat down and a plate of a small piece of chicken, a scoop of mashed potatoes with gravy, a little bit of corn, and a half full glass of pumpkin juice.

"This is all we get?" I looked at Malfoy. Even though my parents were a little low on money we still could afford more than this.

"Yeah, it's one of Master's punishments for not being able to do exactly as he says. Just to tell you something. When you're initiated you're going to be in something you can't get out of."

"I somehow know what you mean. But to tell you the truth I never really wanted to join."

"You were forced?" Some of the death eaters looked at us. Malfoy glared at them and they turned around. He lowered his voice, "How could you be forced when your parents want to get rid of Master?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I ate my food and then left Malfoy. I didn't want to get into any depth, but what really troubled me was how I was supposed to not get initiated. If I did I would be in a whole lot of trouble. I quickly ran to Harry's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and saw Harry putting on his new robe. "What is it now, Ron?"

"We have a problem." Harry quickly turned at me.

"Problem? We already have a problem and I haven't even been initiated. How is this even possible?" His voice became louder with every word.

"It might not seem very important to you but to me it's really big." Harry walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you don't want to be part of this, but I don't know how to get you out. I'm sorry, Ron."

I looked at him, my mouth open. "You tricked me! You… you're unbelievable!" I ran at him, but before I could even swing at him he pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!" I quickly fell to the floor. Harry walked over me firmly holding his wand over my cringing body. Even though he only put it on me for about a minute it felt like an hour. "Stand."

I quickly stood not wanting to know what would happen if I didn't. "What was that for?" I yelled at him.

He shook his head and looked at me. "I never tricked you. I gave you the choice of getting out of the cell or staying in the cell. Did it ever occur to you that you were joining the dark side when you left?"

I softly answered, "No."

"I didn't think so. Now if you would please excuse me. Our initiations are in a half an hour and I need to get ready."

I slowly left and Harry quickly closed the door behind me. I was confused. I only had a half an hour to figure everything out too. When I went into my new room I found brand new robes on my bed. They weren't as fancy as Harry's but they were pretty nice. They were even better than the ones I already had on. I changed and started to pace my room. I kept telling myself everything would turn out in the end, but I only half believed it.

Voldermort's POV

I watched as my boy walked towards me. The Weasley boy was following behind him. They both came and kneeled in front of me. I stood and looked at the already initiated death eaters behind them.

"As told before today we have two initiations. One is for my son. The other is for… a Weasley. I am trying to make this quick for something I must do with my son so I shall begin." I took my wand from my robe and pointed it to Harry's forehead. "Into the world of darkness you shall go. Living in a world of light is what you were. My son, Harry Potter, shall now become a leader of the dark with me. Do you Harry Potter accept?"

"I do." Harry stood and bowed to me. He walked over to his new throne and sat down to watch.

"Your right arm, Weasley." The Weasley put out his right arm and I touched his arm with my wand. "The dark mark shall appear on this arm of a new darkness. Have this mark help the boy know when he is needed. You have accepted this position long ago and there is no going back. If you decide to disgrace darkness you shall pay your price." Quickly the familiar dark mark appeared on the Weasley's arm. "You may join the rest." He stood and went to stand with the other death eaters.

"Son, I have a surprise for you. I think you may enjoy it." I stood and so did Harry. "Everybody else stay here for the moment. We will be back." We left the throne room and I led him to the bedchambers. "Open the door."

Harry's POV

When I opened the door it looked like an ordinary bedroom until I saw a person stand from a chair that was turned around. They turned around and I saw that it was Hermione.

"Hermione? I thought they locked you up."

"They did but then Lucius put me in this room. Why?"

I looked at father. He breathed in deeply then let it out, "Meet your new princess."

Hermione's mouth fell open. My eyes became big.

"Princess? I'm supposed to rule the dark side?"

"It's only if the girl accepts."

"If she doesn't?" I asked him.

"Then she can face consequences." He smiled grimly to her.

"I… I can't. I have to take the consequences."

Father raised his wand but I went over to him and held it down. "Wait, let me talk to her. If you could leave me alone for a bit?"

"Fine, but only for five minutes. I mean exactly five minutes or you both will be punished."

"Yes, Father." He left and I looked at Hermione. "You have to, Hermione. I don't want you to die. It's the only choice you have."

"I don't care! I'd rather die on the light side than being in darkness. I've made up my mind, Harry. Ron may have changed but I never will. You can't change it either."

"Please Hermione. I know that deep inside you would love to join us. You don't want to die. I can feel it."

"I… I…" Hermione collapsed into the chair behind her.

"See? You know it's true."

"But… I don't **want** it to be true."

"I can't help you with that. I'm leaving it up to you. Father, you can come in now."

Father walked in and over by Hermione. He looked straight at her. She bowed her head down and didn't look up.

"Look at me or you won't even have a chance." Hermione obeyed. I saw that she had started to cry. Father took no notice."Now, what is your decision?"

…

Hope you like it. I need to know if I should have Hermione accept the offer or not. I have some pretty good ideas for what happens next for both way but I just don't know which one to pick. Please help. Finally the usual review rules apply. 3 reviews1 chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Different

Chapter Nine

Decisions

Thank you for the reviews. I only got one answer to my question so I'm going with what scholcomp25 said. Now just enjoy yourself by reading this chapter.

…

Hermione's POV

I wiped away my tears that had formed. It was simple, I didn't want to join, but then there was the consequence, which probably was death with my luck. If I had time I probably could figure this whole thing out, but I had to answer now. Could I join and double cross? Would I become caught? Probably would.

"Your answer, Princess?" Voldermort's smile put shivers down my back.

"I'll join. I may be going against the light, but I… I just don't know." Voldermort's smile turned neutral.

"Harry, go get Nott. I have matters to talk with the princess." Harry bowed to him then swiftly left the room.

_Why does he need Nott?_ _Does he think that I'll betray him? I've joined to do so, but can I succeed? I love Ron, and I love Harry as a friend. I don't want to lose them either. I've become so confused._

"Now, I know you and Harry are still full of light so you both will begin your lessons tomorrow morning. Harry never had any light in his blood once. His adopted parents gave him light though. That's why they had to die. Well, they didn't actually die, but what I did was good enough. No one suspects a thing."

_What is he talking about? It's all sounds like nonsense. _

"Can I ask a question before Harry comes back?" Voldermort nodded. "Why have you become what you are now?"

"You have no idea how much pain is put into you when one is taken from you. People think it's because I despise muggles and mudbloods, but that's just a cover up. Only another and I know the true reason. I made up the stupid second prophecy to get somewhere. I've succeeded in getting it back. I've gotten so close to it times before. The first prophecy is true, but it was the ministry's fault that it became so. No one except for Dumbledore and me remember the true past. Nobody except for me and Dumbledore know that…" Harry came into the room with Nott at his side.

Nott bowed. "You needed my service, Master?"

"Yes, there are two people in the dungeons. You'll find them in the cell at the end of the hallway. Bring them to my study. Harry, if you can, try to get Albus to come here." Harry looked at Voldermort with a puzzled look. "Just **go**!" They both jumped and immediately left. "Now, Hermione, let's get you some fitting robes."

Nott's POV

_Master's always bossing us around. Why can't we ever just have a break? He has promised so many but then we always get into battle with the lights on that exact day. It's as if he plans it that way. He likes to make us suffer; it makes me sick._

I came to the far back cell of the hallway. Nobody has ever been back here lately. It didn't even seem as if anyone was in the cell. I opened the door and found myself in a normal looking room.

_Is this some kind of joke? When did the cells become normal houses?_

"Hello?" I walked slowly into the room. It was silver and green, Slytherin colors. There were two small chairs and a bookshelf in the corner. The floor had wall-to-wall carpeting. There was a door on each side of the room. It looked as if nobody was in the room so I opened the door on the left. It was a small bathroom. There was a toilet, sink, and shower.

_When did Master give prisoners luxury?_

I went back into the small sitting room and then into the remaining door. It was a fairly nice bedroom. There were two people sleeping in the full sized bed. I walked over to them.

"Wake-up, the Dark Lord wants you." The two stirred but didn't get up. "Crucio!" One of the people screamed. I took the spell off. They both sat up instantly. One was a woman; another was a man. They seemed familiar, but I didn't recognize them. The man had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. The woman had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.

"Can we get dressed?" the woman asked sleepily.

"Fine, make it quick though. Master doesn't like to wait. The two nodded. I got out of the room and went over to scan the bookshelf. There were regular books by muggles and wizards, but some were of the history of the Hogwarts houses. I took down the one by Salazar Slytherin. It was a journal. At first the handwriting was neat and nice like a girl's I read the first entry. It was the birth of Salazar. The writing was sloppier in the middle and then it gradually got neater. At the last entry the writing was completely different again. It told of how Salazar died and his funeral. The whole journal told of his life. I took down Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's as well. They were all the same. The missing parts of Hogwarts's life were right in front of me. I decided on taking the books.

The two prisoners came out of their room moments later. The woman saw I had the four journals. "You won't be able to take them out of the room. If you try you'll be sorry."

I decided the pain was worth it. "I can handle it." The two looked at each other than shrugged.

"Just remember we warned you." We walked out of the prison cell. The two were in front of me. When I got to the doorway though, a force threw me back to the other end of the room. The books flew back to the shelf. The pain wasn't over yet, I felt as if hundreds of Cruciatus curses were put on me. I screamed in pain, tears streaming down my face. I felt as if the pain would never cease. I looked at the door and saw the two looking at me as if nothing were happening. The man picked up my wand that had escaped my hand when I was thrown back. He pointed it at me and said something. The pain slowly became less and less. When all of the pain went away my body was sore. I could hardly move let alone stand. I couldn't speak. The man said something else and I started to float towards the two. They walked and I followed behind. When they came to the door of Master's study they opened the door and walked in. I was brought in too. Master was sitting down looking at us. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You took the books. I'm guessing he took all four?" The two nodded. Master stood from his chair and walked over to me. "Lower him." The man gently put me down. I could move slowly so I started to get up. Master put his boot on my neck. My head slammed against the floor. "I ask you to do one simple task and you go and make trouble. This is the last time I forgive you." He picked up his foot and walked towards his desk. I started to stand again rubbing my head. When I was halfway up he quickly turned around and kicked me. I fell again. "Now leave." I stood up quickly and left him and the two others.

Harry's POV

_Why does Father want to talk to Dumbledore? He knows the prophecy, but now we're supposed to become allies with him? What am I going to do about Weasley and Granger? _

I flew to the castle on my new broom. When I reached the ground I saw prefects watching the grounds. I didn't care if they saw me. It wasn't like they were going to be able to do anything.

"Stop right there. Who are you and what are you doing?" a Ravenclaw had his wand pointed straight at me.

"What are you going to do, poke me?" I chuckled. "Put your wand down before you get hurt. I'm only going inside to meet with Dumbledore."

The boy didn't let his wand down. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything I already had my wand out pointing it right at him. He dropped his wand immediately. I walked passed him making sure to step on his wand. It cracked in two.

"Hey!" I smiled and didn't look around. No one else dared to come towards me until I reached inside the castle. Snape was talking to McGonagall in the main hall. I quickly slipped by without getting seen by both of them. I reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office and simply said, "Lemon Drops." The gargoyle moved and I walked up the steps. I found Dumbledore at his desk. I was suspecting he was in bed, but probably since I became dark he was staying up just in case.

"Hello, Harry. What brings you to my office?"

"My father wants to talk to you. He didn't say why. If you come willingly we'll have no problem at all. Otherwise I'll have to use force."

"Oh yes, I'll come. I need to talk about some matters with him anyway."

"Just come on, old man." I turned around and walked towards the door. Before I opened it, though, I ducked. I barely missed being hit by a spell. Quickly I took out my wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. I quickly walked towards him and put my wand to his throat. "Don't try anything funny. I was perfectly fine until you tried that stupid spell. I'm becoming very irritated, old man." I hissed.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I see."

"I see? That's all you have to say?" I snapped at him.

"I guess it is. Now, are we going to Tom or not?"

"His name isn't Tom, it's Voldermort to you." I let my wand down from his throat and went behind him. I poked my wand into his back, which made him move. We somehow got off the Hogwarts ground without being noticed. I was impressed by myself. We then walked into the Forbidden Forest.

Voldermort's POV

After kicking Nott out of my study I sat back down. The two he brought looked at me. "Sit." They sat. It felt good to have power. I knew it would be only a few minutes before Harry would get here with Dumbledore so I looked at some of the death eater reports. All of them succeed in what I had asked them to do except for one. The death eaters: Crabbe, Goyle, and Wormtail said one had escaped. I had given them an easy task, kill two muggles that lived on a farm. They said the one had ran away into the woods and after a few minutes they saw a figure flying in the sky.

_I hate those three. They're my worst death eaters. I have to remember to demote them all the way down. I can't live with them screwing up anymore._

Dumbledore walked into the room, behind him Harry was pointing his wand into his back. "Put it down, Son. We need to talk now." He put his wand in his robe and walked over by me.

"I hate him, Father. I was being perfectly nice to him and then he goes and tries to hit me with a spell."

"Stop whining. Now sit down." Harry sat in the chair next to me. He crossed his arms and glared at Dumbledore.

"Now, what is it that you wanted, Tom?"

"His name is Voldermort."

"Ignore it, Harry, and let the man talk."

"I hate him." Harry mumbled. I sighed. Harry was going to have to learn.

"I just wanted to tell Harry the truth. He's joined me now, where he rightfully belongs."

"Then why is the old man here?"

"Shut-up! Just stop your whining. We already know you hate him. Just be quiet and listen to him."

"Are you really sure, Tom?"

"Yes, I am." He looked at the two sitting down. "Stand." They stood.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"Harry, meet your adopted parents."

"What do you mean adopted. I've never met them in my life."

"Oh you will in a minute." I took out my wand and pointed it at the two. "Apei." The two transfigured. The man's hair became shorter, messier, and black; his eyes turned from blue to brown, and the shape of his face slightly changed as well. The woman's hair became a tad shorter and changed from blonde to brown; her eyes changed from blue to green.

Harry stood from his chair. His mouth was opened. "M…Mom? D…Dad? Is that really you?" He walked over to them. They didn't do anything.

"They're both under the Imperius curse. I can take it off, but I'm afraid they might try to do something stupid. But yes, they're your adopted parents."

Harry turned to look at me. "Adopted? How can we be adopted? I look just like them."

I pointed my wand at Harry. "Apei." His hair became longer and it wasn't messy. It still stayed jet-black. His eyes turned from green to a hazel with specks of red around the pupil. He grew a few inches too.

"Now do you?" I swished my wand and a mirror appeared in front of Harry. His mouth opened once again. "If I'm not their child than who's am I?"

This time Dumbledore spoke. "You don't have a name. Tom never had time to give you one."

"Father is actually my real father?" he looked at me.

"Yes he is."

"Welcome home, Salazar Slytherin."

Harry smiled evilly. I knew he liked the name. He was a descendent after all.

Hermione's POV

Voldermort had left me alone with a house elf. She was measuring me all over and I felt so bad. I would have given her my robe but I was afraid what would happen. She had finally given me a very nice satin blue robe. I couldn't help but smile at my new robe. It was so beautiful and it fitted very well. I thanked the elf.

"Oh, there's no need to thank Pendy. Pendy's just glad you're happy."

I exited the room. The thing I realized though was that I didn't know where to go. I went back into the room and found Pendy looking at the blank wall.

"Pendy, do you know where Voldermort's office is?"

She didn't take her eyes off the wall. "Go left and it should be the third door on your left."

"Thanks." I opened the door.

"Miss, don't let Master get hurt please. I'll have no where to go."

"What makes you think he'll get hurt?"

"I can feel it in my bones. Something will happen tonight."

I walked out of the room and went to his study. I forgot to knock and when I opened the door Voldermort and Dumbledore were deep in conversation with an unfamiliar boy. Next to him two other people were sitting in some chairs looking dazed. It took me a while but I finally recognized them as Lily and James Potter.

Dumbledore's POV

"Welcome, Princess. Pendy fitted you with a lovely robe." Harry's evil smile sweetened up a bit.

"Is that you Harry?" Harry nodded. "I thought your parents were killed."

"I thought so too, but my mother died giving birth to me and my father is still alive. Can you believe it?"

"Your mother died while giving birth? How could she? She's in this room right this moment!"

Salazar (A/N: I will now call Harry his new name through out the rest of the story) and Tom chuckled. "I've forgotten to tell you. They adopted Salazar. He was taken away from me when he wasn't even a day old."

"Salazar?" Hermione looked at Salazar with a questioning look. He nodded. She hugged him tightly. He kept his hands at his side. "I feel so sorry." Her gaze came to me. "Did you take him away?"

I answered immediately. "No, Hermione, I did not. The old minister had made a law that only purebloods could care for a child. It was only active for a few months before the minister wiped everyone's memory of the law. Many children and parents have lost their child, but don't even know of it."

"If the minister wiped everyone's memory then how come both of you remember?"

"I was in hiding and Dumbledore couldn't find me."

"I had put the forgetfulness charm on every witch and wizard."

"Father, can Hermione and I take M- Lily and James back to their cell?" Salazar asked.

"Certainly, follow my son." He looked at the standing Lily and James. They nodded and followed Salazar and Hermione out. "Now that they are gone we have some important matters to settle."

"Important matters?" I looked at Tom. "Wasn't the truth the matter?"

"I have made a terrible problem. The prophecy says that one of us has to die in the other's hands. I took an oath that I will never kill my son."

"You are in luck, Tom. All members of close family cannot kill one another."

"You telling the truth?"

"Have I ever lied to you, Tom?" There was a pause of silence as if Tom was actually thinking.

"I don't remember. You could of and I still haven't found out."

"Well, if we're done I would like to go back to my students."

"Very well, just do not tell anyone of this conversation." I left the room and went my way towards the outside.

Salazar's POV

After sending Lily and James to their cell I led Hermione to my room. Once we each sat down in a chair a conversation immediately began.

"Can you believe it? I'm a true Slytherin. None of this would have been like this if the stupid ministry held that law. No wonder I've never liked them."

"Harry, one of Voldermort's house elves told me something bad was going to happen to him."

"To who, the house elf or Dad?"

"To your dad. She didn't say how but she did say it was to be tonight."

"They must be mistaken. The prophecy was broken remember?"

"Yes, but wasn't that when you had to kill the other. It sounded as if someone else was going to kill him."

I stood up immediately. If someone were to try and kill my father I would kill them. I didn't care what I had to do. "Stay here. I'm going to find out who's going to do this." I left Hermione alone. I didn't want to but I felt like I had to. I quickly headed to the throne room.

It seemed as if no one had left, but I had to be sure. "Draco, come forth." The blonde haired teenager came to me, bowed, and kissed my robe. "Is anyone missing?"

He scanned the room then spoke, "Nott, my lord. My father and Snape are as well. Otherwise no one else has left us."

"I thank you dearly. Weasley, go to my room and watch over my dear Hermione. The rest of you stay here." I ran out of the room and headed to my father's study. No one was in the hallway when I got to the door; I went inside. Sure enough there Lucius and Snape were, sitting down having a conversation with Father.

"Dad, can I have a quick word with you… alone?" Father stood up and left the two. They glared at me and I smirked at them. We exited the room. "They're trying to kill you."

"What gave you such an idea?"

"Hermione, she said one of the house elves knew something bad was going to happen to you. They're bad news, Dad."

"Take me to the princess. We need a word." We left the two death eaters alone in his office and headed to my room. We found Hermione sitting across from Ron. "Is what my son says true?" She silently nodded. "What house elf told you?"

"The one who made me the beautiful robe."

Father muttered something but I couldn't quite make it out. He flung the door open and slammed it behind him. I quickly tried to follow him in case he got hurt. I thought he was going to head to the dressing room, but instead he went back to his study. Before he opened the door he turned to me and whispered, "Kill Snape, I will take care of Lucius." I gaped at him. I was supposed to kill my old potion's teacher and didn't know what for. Some how I knew it was right to, but still, shouldn't one get a trial or something?

He flung open the door and pointed his wand right at Lucius's head, "Crucio!" he fell to the ground.

I looked at the wriggling body of Draco's father. I hadn't even taken out my own wand yet. Father looked at me, but then went back to looking at the screaming Lucius. Before I knew it I had been shoved over and another person was pointing their wand at Snape.

"Avada Kedavra."

…

A/N: My new story Truths Revealed tells the beginning of this story. Even before Harry changed. I recommend you read it to get this chapter and probably the rest after it.

I also have changed my updating rules. Instead of three or more reviews I will update on a regular basis. All of the information on it is in my profile. I will try to update on Saturdays. As usual ideas are more than welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Different

Ch. 10

Lessons

For those who have forgotten Harry is now known as Salazar.

…

* * *

Previous Chapter:

Harry's POV

Before I knew it I had been shoved over and another person was pointing their wand at Snape.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Salazar's POV

Snape fell to the ground. He was motionless. I looked up and there still pointing their wand was none other than Draco. He was breathing deeply.

"I am not a coward." He simply said and walked away.

The curse was still in affect on Lucius. Dad had a determined look on his face. He stood still with his wand pointed at the head for another ten minutes until the screams had suddenly become silent. I looked at the man. He stopped moving and Father put up his wand. Lucius and Snape were dead.

I didn't know how to react. Part of me knew I should be happy but the other told me this was not right. My father would of been killed by the two, but we could have done something other than kill them. I would of been parentless once again, but I still had Hermione, maybe Ron, and in a way, Draco.

"You've failed your first chance, Salazar." He slapped me straight across the face. I held in the pain and followed him back to my room.

Hermione was looking at the books on the shelf while Ron had his hands crossed against his chest. They had been in another one of their usual fights. Father dismissed Ron from his station and they both left. It was only Hermione and me left in the room. She took her gaze from the shelf and smiled to me. I smiled back. When I turned to go sit down she saw the red hand on my face.

"Harry! What happened?"

"My name is Salazar."

"Who cares about your name. What happened to you?"

I told her it was nothing and brought her into an embrace. She relaxed in my arms and set her head on my chest. I told her everything was perfectly fine that things were settled and tomorrow was going to be a normal day. She looked up at me on the word normal.

"Normal? This is what you call normal?"

"Well now it is. There shouldn't be anymore innocents being killed now that the truth has been told."

"It still won't be the same. The prophecy is broken I know, but somehow I still think your father is going to kill innocent muggles. He needs to keep his ways or others are going to become suspicious. Why would the Dark Lord just stop killing so abruptly? It wouldn't make sense."

"Why don't you just go to bed now? We've had a terribly long day and we both will have lessons tomorrow." She gave me another hug and left the room. I gave out a long sigh once the door closed, changed into some satin pajamas, and got into my new bed. Once my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione's POV

While walking back to my new room so many questions flooded my mind. Was Voldermort really going to stop? What was to happen now that I was joined with the Dark side? Would people try and kill me too? Was I still going to double cross Harry even though Voldermort only wanted his son back? Was I ever going to be able to return to Hogwarts? Most importantly, was I ever going to be able to return to my parents? So many questions still unanswered. But I was becoming too impatient to wait.

I opened the door and walked in the room. Instead of it being empty as it should have been Ron was there sitting on my bed.

"Umm, Ron, I don't really think this is your room."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to say good-night." He smiled sweetly to me. I walked to my dresser and dug out a nightgown. When I turned around to ask Ron to leave I found him right up next to me. He walked close to me and I backed up. He kept walking closer even when the dresser blocked my backwards path. He leaned in to kiss me but I pushed his face away with my hand.

"Ron, I appreciate you as a friend, but nothing more right now. The timing isn't right anymore."

"So, we aren't dating anymore?"

"Were we ever dating, Ron? All I remember is you comforting me because of Harry. I would only account that as a really good friend at the moment. If you would excuse me I have to change. I need my sleep for my lessons."

Ron didn't hesitate. He quickly walked to the door but turned and looked at me with a disapproving look. Just a few days ago he felt like the right guy, but just at this moment I felt as if all he wanted was someone to snog.

I changed and got into bed falling asleep ten minutes afterward.

Salazar's POV

I woke up to Hermione's voice, "Wake up you bum. Your father is impatiently waiting in the training room. Your new clothes are on the chair."

I blinked my eyes open trying to get used to the light that came from Hermione's wand.

"What time is it?" She didn't answer and walked out of the room. I turned over and felt around on my bedside table for my wand. I picked it up and made light come out of the tip. The room had an eerie look to it when the only light source was my wand.

As Hermione had said my clothes were on one of the chairs. I had been given black pants made of pure cotton, a white turtleneck, black leather boots, and a green emerald on a chain. Before I slipped the emerald around my neck I looked at it. Somehow it looked strangely familiar. I decided on asking about it in lessons and slipped it on. In my closet I found many robes. I chose a death black one with silver edges.

Voldermort's POV

The boy was good at being late. Even though I never told him at what time to be in the training room he should have come close to the right time. He was just going to have to learn and the time was now.

When Salazar walked in I immediately saw the necklace. I hoped he had some memory of it. I threw the thought to the back of my head and went back to his training. He stood in front of me just blankly staring. I snapped my fingers and a sword appeared in both of our hands.

"Are you suspecting me to sword fight?" I nodded. He shook his head. "There's no way you're getting me to kill myself. This thing weighs a ton!"

"Swords or Cruciatus, it's your decision."

"Who's up for a bit of sword fighting?" I smiled in approval. Even though I couldn't threaten the child with death I could threaten him with pain.

By the end of the hour he could easily pick up the sword and do some of the basic techniques fairly well. I felt proud for a first day, but I had expected more.

Once we healed a few of the deep cuts to scars and got him a new robe we went to the library for more of Salazar's studies.

Hermione was already sitting at a table with a very tall stack of books next to her. She was flipping through one of them.

"Aren't you overloading yourself, Princess?" Hermione didn't look up or answer.

"Father, don't bother her when she's studying. She'll get very angry with you if you do." Salazar told me. I figured he was probably right. I walked around getting used to being in the library again. I hadn't stepped inside for a very long time. Salazar followed but departed to go to the fireplace.

"What'd you find?" His head was tilted sideways looking at one of the chairs that circled the area.

"I don't know. This book, this chair, they both seem so familiar. So does my necklace." He took it off his neck and held it in his hand.

I walked over to him and slowly took the necklace from his hand. "This necklace, it's been yours ever since you were born. You've had it once before, but they took it away from you. I got it back though for when I got you back."

"Why couldn't I keep it? Why can't I remember any of this?"

I sighed and sat down in one of the other chairs. Salazar sat down on the floor. "Hermione, do you want to hear a story?" For once she looked up and walked over to us. Sitting on the ground by Salazar she looked up at me.

I told them both of getting Salazar back when he was five, but then losing him again when he was eight. I talked about how everyday we read a chapter of the book on the chair and how I always sat on that chair while he sat on the floor in front of me. Even when we finished the book Salazar would plead me to start over again. How every Saturday we had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches until we finally switched to something else with peanut butter because we both got sick of the jelly. I told them of all our good times and bad times. Finally I ended it when how I found out they had obliviated Salazar's mind and filled it with lies.

Hermione's head was on Salazar's shoulder her hand in his. I knew I had made the right decision. They looked like the perfect two to take my place as Slytherin's descendents.

"What about my school years? How come you tried to kill me then?"

"Har- Salazar, they could of obliviated your mind and filled it with even more lies." Hermione had picked up her head. Salazar's face changed from normal to a face of hatred. He let go of Hermione's hand and fiercely stood up.

"Why didn't you name me in those three years I was with you? I know I would have remembered that."

"I didn't because I felt you would have remembered. Somehow I knew they would have found us and I didn't want you to get confused or for them to hurt you."

"Confused? I would rather want to know my true name then not become confused."

With those final words Salazar ran out of the library hitting the chair and knocking off the book. I stood and picked it up dusting off the cover. I hadn't let any of my house elves touch the chair or the book ever since my son was taken. The familiar title _Taken_ was printed on the cover. I opened up the book to the page that was marked. We had only one more chapter left.

"May I go back to my books, My Lord?"

"Father, call me Father. But yes, you can. I'll need to see you and Salazar in the training room in an hour though. Make sure he's on time." Hermione smiled, nodded, and left me alone. I walked out of the library with the book in my hand.

Ron's POV

I had just finished my guard shift and was going back to my room - I now shared with Draco – when someone ran down the hall almost toppling me over.

"Hey, watch where you're going. You'll hurt someone or yourself."

"Leave me alone, Ron." I don't need your advice."

I followed the guy into Harry's room. He went to a corner and slid to the floor his head to his knees.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" The boy had looked up, his tear streaked face and hazel eyes looking straight at me. He wiped his face with his robe and stood up, still looking straight at me. I finally remember that he was Harry.

"Harry, you know I'm here when you need me. Just tell me what happened and maybe I can help."

"You help me? All you're good at is chess and help serve the Dark Lord. You can't help with any of my personal problems." he snapped at me.

"Fine, I'll just go and see what your father has for me to do." I turned and walked towards the door.

"Weasley," I turned around and Harry pointed to the ground, "you've forgotten something."

I gave him a sloppy bow and walked out of the room. I lost him completely. I might be losing Hermione now too. I shook my head in disbelief and walked to the dining room for breakfast.

Hermione's POV

I had gotten Salazar from his room and we made it to the training room exactly on time. I could tell that Voldermort was pleased. Salazar still wouldn't properly talk to his father. He would also avoid eye contact as best as possible. I was surprised that Voldermort let it pass. Ever since Salazar found out he was Voldermort's son Voldermort has acted slightly different.

"Stir two times to the left, Salazar, not right!"

Before Salazar could change what he was doing the potion blew up in his face. A cloud of smoke covered us and we all broke into coughs. Voldermort spoke a fog-removing spell and the cloud disappeared.

"Stop this stupidity, Son. Otherwise I will remove you from the Slytherin family. Your name will be what your adopted parents named you and you will return to my clutches but as a prisoner. Would you enjoy that?"

"No, sir."

Voldermort put his fingers under Salazar's chin and raised it. He told him to say it again but looking straight into his eyes.

"No, sir."

Voldermort took his hand away but was careful enough to leave gash marks made from his sharp nails.

"What was that for?" Salazar yelled. He quickly put his hand up to his chin so blood wouldn't drip. The blood seeped through the cracks in between his fingers and fell to the floor. I didn't want him to get in any more trouble so I moved his hand and fixed his cuts with a simple spell. He thanked me, but Voldermort told me that Salazar should have done it himself.

"Father, why do you do these things to your own son? Why are you so hard on him? Can't you give him some lenience?" I asked him.

He just laughed. "Lenience? Why would I give my son, descendent of Slytherin, leniency? He needs this training for his future, if he wants it that is." I nodded in agreement though I didn't think it should go this far. I still didn't understand the Dark side. It had different rules, different traditions, and different ways of taking things.

Salazar glared at me as if trying to tell me to bug off. I looked back at my potion. It had changed from blue to purple. I had ruined it. I made it disappear and started doing it over again. Salazar started over as well. Voldermort was shaking his head at the both of us.

Salazar's POV

Once we finished our lessons for the day I quickly left Father alone. I didn't want to spend another second with his dreadful self. I thought it would have been different but it still was like living with the Dursleys only worse. I still had hopes of it becoming better just not soon.

When one of the house elves called me to dinner I hexed him. I felt like letting some of my anger out and it seemed like a perfect opportunity. I changed into a new robe and headed down to our dining room. Father hadn't arrived yet and neither had Hermione. Food was already on the table waiting to be eaten. I sat down at my seat and took some food.

Father came about a half and hour later. Out of about nineteen places to choose he chose right next to me. I looked at him in disgust while eating some pudding.

"You know this pain I've given you is for your own good. It'll make you stronger." He told me.

I didn't answer him. I just kept eating, keeping my head down now.

"I expect you to look at me when I talk. Just because you rule the Dark side doesn't mean you don't have to listen to your father."

"Yes, Father." I looked up to him in defeat.

"Now, I think we need to talk out these things."

"What things? You've never named me even though you had time; you physically punish me for a simple potion mess up. Am I going to be let out of the castle? Will I be able to have my own mission?"

"I told you the reason for not naming you and you have to learn things the hard way to become the true ruler. You will be let out of the castle soon enough and I will give you a mission when the time is right."

"Yes, Father. Where is Hermione?" I said, trying to leave the previous subject.

"She decided to eat with the Death Eaters, get to know them better. I actually think it's a good idea if she's to help you rule."

"I don't need no help." I mumbled. I finished my pudding and sat back in my chair, looking at my father.

"Yes, I think you will. It's hard enough for me to do it alone. When I finish eating I would like you to follow me to my office. You need to learn the book."

He was referring to the book I couldn't translate. I watched him eat. Occasionally he would ask me a question from what I had learned that morning and always I would answer correctly. I could tell he was proud of himself.

When he finally had finished we left to his office. There the black book still laid on his desk. Father picked it up and opened it to the inside cover. He waved his hand over it and showed it to me.

It read, Property of Salazar Slytherin Voldermort Riddle – Future Dark Lord

I smirked. I took the book from his hands and flipped through it. I still couldn't read it.

"It's parslytounge. You automatically know how to speak it, but you need to learn how to read it. It should be easy to learn though."

He sat down, I followed and handed him the book.

"There are many spells, potion formulas, and locations of magic items and ingredients. They will help you in your training for taking my place. But first you need to learn the language."

"Why can you speak it whenever you want when I can only speak it to snakes?"

"You still have no control under it. It took me many years just to accomplish that, but I learned by myself. You have me to help you now. Take the book and look over it. See if you can make out any of it."

Father stood and ruffled my hair. He left me alone in the room. I figured before I left I could have a look around. I went around to his desk drawers and opened up the top one. He had many reports from death eaters. So did the second one. The third one held objects though. The book that he read to me was in it, so was another necklace similar to mine. There also were many bottles full of potions. They were all labeled in parslytounge. I closed the drawer and left the room to go to my bedroom. I wasn't prepared for what was happening by my door.

…

It will be a mystery until three weeks from now. Do you think you can wait?


	11. Chapter 11

Different

Ch. 11

I haven't kept up with my schedule because I've been worried about people in my personal life. Now that they're better though, I have a feeling that I will be back on track.

…

**Salazar's POV**

Leaning against the wall was my princess, Hermione. Right up against her was Draco. They seemed to be in an intense snogging session. Mad with jealousy, I threw a Crucio at Draco. I saw Hermione's look of horror as she noticed me.

"Why were you snogging Draco, Hermione?" I growled at her.

"I… I… He came at me!"

"He's not good enough for you. You're a princess he's a…"

"Take off the spell, Salazar! You'll kill him!" Hermione pleaded. I did as she asked and gave Draco a kick on his head with my pointed boot. It left a not so pretty gash that blood was now pouring from.

"Get up, Malfoy." He got up with the little strength he had, letting the blood slide down his face. "Your arm." He gave me his right arm showing the Dark Mark. I pointed my wand to it and whispered my father's name. Voldermort came shortly after.

"What is it my son?" He saw Draco's bloody face.

"Draco was harassing Hermione. I taught him a lesson. I don't know what to do now though."

"I'll take him." Father pulled Malfoy's arm and they quickly disappeared behind a corner. Only Hermione and I were left in the hall.

**Hermione's POV**

"Death Eaters are not good enough for your royal status. You should be snogging someone more worthy… like me." Salazar walked towards me, smiling.

"I wasn't snogging him. I already told you, he came at me!" Salazar stopped and frowned.

"Such a likely story. The picture I saw was you enjoying it. You could've just pushed him off and gotten help. It seems like you still have your wand too."

I put my head down and walked away. Salazar and I both knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. My wand was still in my robe pocket. I had never thought of taking it out.

_Maybe this princess thing isn't going to work out. If I back out now though, who knows what Salazar will do. _

Tears had formed in my eyes and streaked my cheeks when I got to the door of my bedroom. It was in view of Salazar's and when I turned around he was still standing there watching my every move. Going to sleep seemed scary in a way.

**Draco's POV**

We were in Master's office. I was kneeling in front of him my head down. Blood was dripping onto my outspread robes. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was angry. My heart was pounding, hoping he wouldn't make the punishment too harsh. I had no idea of what had come over me.

* * *

Hermione had been in the Death Eater's eating area and I came to sit by her. We had finished at the same time and I thought it would be proper to escort the princess of Salazar to her room for the night. In the hall though, she had just stopped suddenly. She leaned against the wall and looked at me. I asked her why she stopped and she spilt out everything: her having second thoughts on Weasley, how she didn't really want to be the princess, how she hated not being at Hogwarts, hating to fake all of her emotions to both Masters. And then I walked over to her. I gave her a comforting hug and she moved my face to hers and kissed me. I didn't get it at first, but the feeling was right. I just took her in. But then Salazar saw us and I knew his blood was boiling. I knew he liked her since first year at Hogwarts, but he was good at hiding it from her and Ron. I could still tell though. I could tell who liked who for everybody.

* * *

"Look at me, Malfoy, and explain yourself." Master hissed to me. I picked up my heavy head and looked at him with droopy eyes. I didn't mean to look at him that way, but I didn't have enough energy to change it.

I repeated what happened, but his expression didn't change. That was the way he was. He'll give the better person what they want. I wasn't the better one. I hung my head once again.

"Pick your head up." When I did I was pushed over. He stood over me and placed his boot an inch above my outstretched hand. "You have one minute to tell me the truth. I do not like liars."

"Master, My Lord, I swear on the true Salazar Slytherin's grave that I have given you the truth. I do not trust the princess. Salazar deserves someone better, a pureblood or even a half blood." I pleaded to him.

He took his boot away and set it on the ground centimeters away from my head. "I think you are right, Draco. I have been thinking about the choice I gave her, but now I have second thoughts. Go to your room for now and stay there till I need you. Do not leave for guard duty either." I quickly stood and nodded, taking a deep grateful bow before I left.

A/N: GRRRR I try to write long chapters but it doesn't work. I just run a blank. :P


	12. Chapter 12

Different

Ch. 12

Taking Action

A/N: This probably seems like this story is going nowhere or is just a bunch of jumbled chapters. I swear it's going somewhere.

Also to warn readers, there will be two character deaths close to the end of this chapter. If you do not wish to read that, either don't read the chapter at all or skip over that part.

…

**Draco's POV**

_My plan is working. I will get rid of that filthy mudblood once and for all and I will make it to right hand death eater. Everything is going my way. One filthy kiss was worth it. A few filthy lies that made Master believe were okay. I saved his bloodline from being poisoned._

It was mid morning and Master still hadn't called for me. I was getting bored, fast. Ron had left for guard duty and nobody, not even a house elf, had come in. I had read all of the books twice and the wizard's chess board Ron had wasn't my thing.

I had tried on all of my robes to see which ones I should get rid of. Then I actually unpacked my things and organized them by color. I was starting to scare myself. All I had left to do was sit down and think. Instead I slipped into a deep sleep.

**Draco's Dream**

In front of me Hermione was standing against a wall. She looked terrified and sweat covered her face. Salazar was standing at the side watching with no expression at all. Master was beside me raging with anger. I had my wand in my hand pointed straight at her. I walked up and put my wand on her throat. Harry yelled something but I couldn't quite make it out. Hermione pleaded to me to let her live. I laughed at her request and said good-bye.

**Voldermort's POV**

I was going down the hall of the bed chambers to get Draco. I had finally figured out how to get rid of Hermione. I couldn't see how I believed that the mudblood was a good princess for my son and for the followers of Salazar.

Draco was dozing in a chair when I entered the room. I hit him with a Crucio curse and he immediately awoke. He looked around until he finally noticed me. Then he bowed and kissed the hem of my robes.

"You can stand, Draco." He did as he was told and looked at me. "I have a plan. It will be done tonight."

Draco nodded but then asked, "Will Salazar know about this?"

"He will soon enough. He will need to learn his purpose; he needs to see why she is a poison. You and me know that but he was hidden from his true self and it was only a few days ago when he found out."

"May I hear your plans, My Lord?"

**Salazar's POV**

I had just finished my lunch when Hermione came into our dining room. She sat down on the other side of the table, trying to be as far away from me as possible. She glanced at me quickly but then looked down at her food which had just appeared in front of her. She slowly picked at it.

I spoke up, "Hermione? I'm sorry about last night. I was terribly foolish."

Silence.

I spoke again, "Will you please talk to me?"

Hermione didn't raise her head but she mumbled something.

"What'd you say?"

She picked her head up and looked at me. "I said, 'I forgive you'."

I nodded in approval, stood, and walked over to her. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Hermione, and no one can change that."

Hermione looked at me with sad eyes. "I… We… Can this wait?"

I nodded and left her alone. I was afraid that that would happen. She didn't love me back. I was always so stupid in these kinds of situations.

**Draco's POV**

Master's plan was well thought out. I was to somehow get Salazar into the dungeons after his lessons. Master would have the mudblood held there. If I wanted, he told me Weasley could come too. Of course I would have him come. From there Salazar would have the honor to kill his first mudblood. Otherwise I would do it.

I was waiting outside of the training room. Salazar was practicing his hand to hand combat with one of the Death Eaters. I swore to myself that I would be in there with him one day as his and the Dark Lord's right hand.

"Hello, Draco. Why are you over here?" Salazar had finished lessons. I quickly gave him a deep bow.

"I was told to bring you to Master. He has something to show you. We're to go to the dungeons."

"What would he have in the dungeons? Never mind that I'll find out soon enough. Take me there."

"Weasley is to come too." Salazar nodded.

"Why does the Dark Lord need me?" We were walking down the dungeon hallway and Weasley piped up with another question.

"Ron, Draco has already told you he doesn't know. You ask too many questions." Salazar hissed at Ron.

"It's okay Master. I can handle the questions."

"It's not to me. And whatever I say goes." I nodded.

We reached the cell and I opened the door. Ron was about to walk in first, but Salazar pushed him out of the way. Weasley glared and I went in before him too. There were two dark figures already inside. I figured one was Master and the other was the mudblood.

"Father, you called for me?" Salazar asked.

"Yes, I have made a terrible mistake and now I am asking you to fix it." Master hissed.

**Hermione's POV**

_What would he have to have fixed when all of us are here? We're in a tiny cell that's just like all the rest; it's grimy, dark, damp, and has a horrid smell. _

"I need Hermione to stand against the opposite wall right in front of the doorway. Weasley, stand against the left wall. Draco, go to the right one. Salazar, stand next to me right here." Voldermort motioned us to our spots. "Now, Hermione, may I please have your wand?"

"Why do you need it?" I slowly took my wand out of my robe pocket.

"You'll see soon enough. You can give it to Salazar." I did as he told me and Salazar gave his father a confused look. I walked back to my position and looked at the two right across from me. Voldermort's mouth curled into an evil smile. It made my spine tingle. "This is for the future descendents of Slytherin, Princess. Petrificus Totalus."

Immediately my body became rigid. I stayed standing but I didn't want to. The sight was not pleasurable. Ron had fear in his eyes but Malfoy's looked joyous. Salazar was just stunned, and his father looked ready.

"I give you one more chance to prove yourself, my son. Torture her with her own wand, but kill her with yours. You'll be bound to the Slytherin Empire forever."

Salazar pointed my wand at me and used the Cruciatus curse. I wanted to drop to the floor but I was kept standing by the body bind spell that was still in effect. He dropped my wand to the floor and spoke, "You won't be needing this anymore, Princess." A grin spread across his face. He stepped on it and smashed it in two with his boot.

He picked up his own wand and was about to pronounce the killing curse until Ron lunged at him. They both fell to the ground.

"Stop yourself while you still can, Harry! I know you don't want to do this." Ron had him pinned to the ground. Salazar couldn't move his hands at all and Ron had whisked away his wand before he could do anything.

"My name isn't Harry, you git. It's Salazar Slytherin Voldermort Riddle for your information. And I'd appreciate it if you'd get off of me and give me back my wand." Salazar spoke coolly.

"Get off him, Weasley, before I hex you!" This time Malfoy had spoken.

"Let him do it himself, Draco. This should be simple to him." Draco walked back to his original spot and watched Salazar lay there.

"Are you too scared to fight back?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Right time? What the heck are you –," Ron couldn't finish because Salazar had kneed him in the groin. He immediately doubled over and laid there in pain and shock. Salazar had fished his wand out of Ron's pocket and now had it pointed at him.

"You are not worthy to even be serving me you worthless mudblood lover. I may have thought you a friend but now I know it was a big mistake. I should have never let you come into my compartment on the train in our first year. Otherwise we would have never met and I would have made better friends. I probably could have found my true father sooner. I admit I was scared to do this before, but now I know I can do it. AVADA KEDA -,"

"Salazar, stop. You can deal with him later. Now, let's get back to business." Voldermort hissed. Salazar nodded but quickly took Ron's wand before he could do anything. He gave it to Malfoy then faced me.

"Now, let us get back to where we were, AVADA KEDAVRA!" I felt the green colored spell hit me. A warm wave went over me, but then quickly changed to death coldness. I closed my eyes.

**Voldermort's POV**

"Now my son, you are truly born a Slytherin descendent." I looked at what seemed to be a sleeping girl. She looked peaceful but in a filthy mudblood body. If she were born a pureblood or a descent half blood she could have lived, but this was what it ended up to be.

"Hermione," I turned around and looked at the now crying Weasley. I couldn't believe he joined the Dark Side only to die a few days later.

"You may finish him off, my Slytherin."

"No, let Draco have the honors. I am tired and I want to go to bed."

I let Salazar go and watched the killing curse hit the weak child. I felt no different than what I had before. It was two normal deaths to me. I let Draco retreat to his own room and I locked the two dead ones inside the cell. Whoever I captured next wouldn't be alone in their cell.

…

Yes, what a sad thing to happen, but it had to happen. At least they died together, in a way. There may be one or two more character deaths, and I will warn you when this happens. If you do not want anymore deaths then I would advise you to stop or you may ask me to stop if you would rather have that.


	13. Chapter 13

Different

Ch. 13

Dinner

A/N: Thank-you to my reviewers.

**Salazar's POV**

I walked back to my room grasping my wand tightly. The adrenaline rush was still flowing through my veins making me feel powerful. I entered my room and went straight to my private bathroom.

I hadn't been able to take any proper shower for the last few days and I felt disgusting. I let warm water run in the shower for a few minutes and then stepped in. The warm beads of water splashing against my skin felt refreshing. I just stood there for some time and then finally washed up. I exited the shower, dried up, and then dressed into a new dress robe. I somehow felt it would be well mannered to dress formal for the dinner that was awaiting me.

**Voldermort's POV**

I was waiting impatiently for Salazar for almost a half an hour before he came to dinner. When he walked through the door I saw that he was wearing a green and silver dress robe. I smiled and motioned him to take a seat on my right.

"My inner circle will be joining us tonight. They'll be here any moment." I explained to him. I myself hadn't dressed up very well, dress robes weren't my thing. I had managed to wear my nicest though – black with silver trim. My green emerald necklace that was the brother to Salazar's hung around my neck proudly. I saw that Salazar was also wearing his.

"Will Draco be joining us as well?" Salazar asked.

"Ah yes, the young Malfoy will. He is quite a good Death Eater for his age. Better than most of our outer circle, I'd say." I answered.

"Good, I want to thank him."

"And for what might I ask?"

"For finishing off that Weasley."

I nodded and a knocking came from the other side of the French doors.

"Enter," Salazar and I said in unison.

Nott walked in first with Draco directly behind then came the rest of my inner circle. All of them bowed and walked towards their normal seats. Of course Nott was on my left with Lucius's recent death and Salazar taking his old spot at my right. Salazar thought stopped him from sitting down.

"Draco will sit there," He ordered. Draco looked up from where he was sitting way at the end and stood up. He slowly walked over to the seat Nott had been pushed out from. Not simply was about to move the Death Eaters down again, but Salazar stopped him once more. "You'll go to Draco's old spot."

Nott glared at Draco and slowly walked to his new spot at the end. Every Death Eater watch him and he gave them all death glares in return. I mentally smiled at my son's orders. He had been studying quite well.

"During the past hour two deaths have occurred. Both important to two people: one my son, and the other for the young Malfoy. They have now fully completed their initiations." To my Death Eaters' surprise I started to clap. It took them awhile to do the same.

Salazar gave a unique evil smiled and Draco smirked to Nott. He could only glare back more.

"Now, now, now, no need for jealousy." I mocked him. Nott loosened his eyes from a glare, but the anger sill stayed. I could tell that a lot of it was pointed at me now, but I didn't feel like making any trouble.

Father, why is Nott even in our inner circle if he holds many grudges on you+

I poked Salazar under the table with my wand. He quickly turned his gaze to me.

No telepathy around others who can also speak and hear telepathically.+

I changed my gaze to Nott. Salazar looked away in a meaning of understanding.

"May I propose a toast, My Lord?" Draco spoke up. Everyone spun their heads to look at me. I never had let someone speak unless spoken to and also a toast had never been given out before.

"Yes," I answered simply. At the word, food and wine filled the Death eater's silver plates and goblets and Salazar and mine's golden ones. Draco raised his goblet and spoke, "To our new master and son's," He nodded his head towards me, "completion of his initiation into the Slytherin line."

Everyone, including myself, rose their glasses. Many of them were not happy, but they held the emotion in as best as they could.

"And to Draco, for the completion of _his_ initiation, and of becoming my right hand." Salazar spoke, a smirk covered his face.

**Salazar's POV**

Draco and Father looked at me with sudden shock – as did the rest but they weren't important.

"Are you sure, son?" My father asked me, a quiver of concern filled his voice.

I smiled to him and nodded. "Of course I am, Father, otherwise I never would have said it in front of the inner circle. "Now, let us eat in celebration."

I could still feel the uneasiness in the room as everyone picked up their forks and started eating _very _slowly. And if possible, it became quieter than the ordered quiet in front of the Master.

Father had called me to the throne room immediately following dinner. Instead of me taking my spot in my own throne I was told to bow and do a Death Eater's duty in front of my father. Deep down I was scared.

"Stand up, Harry Potter." He spat at me. I winced at the name, but did as I was told.

"Father, please tell me—." I started.

"Be quiet!" He exclaimed. I watched as he tightly gripped the arms of his chair, then I put my head down. "Look at me." I followed his orders and raised my head slowly.

I wanted to kneel in front of him and kiss his robes plenty times to have him forgive me for whatever I had done, but I knew it wouldn't help.

"Now, tell me why you have chosen Draco Malfoy to be your right hand." He spoke coolly.

"It's a thank-you to him, Father."

"You will address me as My Lord." He fiercely ordered.

I bowed and answered, "Yes…My Lord."

He gave what seemed to be a hint of a smile. "Good, now leave me, but you will not go to your old room. Nott will lead you to your new chambers."

Nott entered the room the moment he spoke the last word. He harshly took my arm and pulled me out. Father didn't seem to notice, or was he my father now? I dug into my pocket with my free hand but found my wand was missing.

"Looking for this, Potter?" He twirled my wand in his hand.

"Give it back, Nott, or I'll hex you!" I snarled.

He only smiled and pulled me harsher. He knew I couldn't do anything; I hadn't accomplished wandless magic.

Nott pulled me down steps which led to the dungeons. I hoped I was being led to the room where my adopted parents were, but instead we stopped in front of a cell in the middle.

Nott opened the door. "Welcome to your new home, Potter." He let go of my arm and I slowly walked towards the door. I felt Nott's hand push me into the dark cell. "While you're here you can get reacquainted."

I turned my head and watched as he closed the cell's door. Instantly I couldn't see anything. I slowly walked forward, trying to get my vision to adjust. Close to the door, I tripped over something and fell on top of it. It was freezing cold. I scrambled up in the horror of what it was—Weasley.

Father had ordered Nott to put me in here, but why? What was so wrong for having Draco as my right hand, so wrong that I've been treated as the fake me—Harry Potter?

Review quick and the story will continue as soon as a see three new reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Different

Ch. 14

Punishment

That was really quick at getting reviews and I thank you for that. Now just relax and read. : P

Thoughts+

"Speaking"

**Draco's POV**

"Do you want this position?" Voldermort asked me.

"Well… I have, but I won't accept if you don't want me to, Master." I bowed to him.

"It is only your decision." Master stood up from his throne. "I'll come back in an hour for the answer."

**Voldermort's POV**

I left Draco alone in the throne room and headed towards the dungeons. I had told Nott to place him in one of the cells but I was afraid he was put in the one with the mudblood and Weasley.

I opened the cell door and found my son leaning against the wall with his head down. He looked up when the light hit his already grimy dress robe. Quickly he fell to the floor and crawled over to me kissing my robes.

"I… I'm sorry…My Lord. P-please forgive me. I… I'll take back the offer if that's what you want. But, please, My Lord,…forgive me."

I ruffled his black hair and made strands of it come loose from the leather strap that bound them. He looked up at me with a dirt streaked face, the strands of hair hanging in front of it. He asked on word, "Why?"

**Dumbledore's POV**

I was sitting at the HeadTable eating dinner with the rest of the staff and students when a sting of pain hit me. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them. Minerva looked at me and asked if anything was wrong.

"No, I just remembered I had to do something urgent. If you'll excuse me…" I stood from my chair, smiled politely to everyone who noticed me, and left.

When I was out in the main hall I ran to my office. I sat at my desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. Quickly I scribbled a few words down, rolled it up and handed it to Fawkes. I whispered in his ear who to send it to and then left the office.

**Draco's POV**

The whole while Voldermort had been gone I paced the whole throne room. Nothing interesting went through my mind though.

I heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. Stopping suddenly I put my hand in my pocket.

"Who's there?" I snapped.

A soft chuckle came and then the familiar voice, "It's only me, Draco, well and the Potter boy."

I took my hand out of my pocket and bowed when Master came into view. Salazar was being pushed in by his head and then jerked back because Master had a hold of his now small ponytail. Most of his hair was in front of his dirty and distressed looking face.

He pushed Salazar one last time and let go of his hair. Salazar fell to the floor. I ran to him and asked if he was alright.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." He growled at me.

I slowly backed away and looked at Voldermort.

"A punishment. Oh, and you won't be able to be his right hand any longer." He glanced at Salazar. "Crucio!"

I whipped my head and saw Salazar tight on the ground, his eyes closed, his mouth pierced shut. Master let go and Salazar glared hard at him, breathing hard.

"Leave us, Malfoy, we are to settle this without your help." Salazar was able to force out. I looked at Voldermort. He nodded which forced me to leave. I felt that only bowing to Voldermort was what was right.

**Voldermort's POV**

"Stand up boy." I ordered my son.

He slowly tried to stand, but the pain from my push seemed to keep him down. I sighed and harshly pulled him up.

"What was the Cruciatus for?" he asked me after I put some Silencing Charms on around the room.

"Your own good. Now, I'm sorry about Nott putting you in with the mudblood and Weasley."

"Yeah right." Salazar mumbled under his breath a little too loud.

I flicked out my wand and pressed it under his chin making him slightly raise his head. "What was that boy?"

The green eyes of the boy glared hard again.

"Is this a bad time, Tom?"

I quickly spun around and pocketed my wand. Salazar's glare turned to the man.

"What are you doing here, old man?" He spat at the white haired Dumbledore.

"Shut-up child." I ordered him.

"No."

"What was that?" I slowly turned around.

"No."

"Crucio!" I watched Salazar fall to the ground once again and then turned to Dumbledore. "So, what has brought you here?"

Dumbledore watched my son lay. Fidgeting only a little bit.

"Tom, the child." I looked at Salazar then shrugged.

"It'll make him stronger."

"But he's your _son_." Dumbledore replied.

I sighed and stopped the pain. Salazar picked himself up, walked to our thrones and sat in _mine_. I glared at him and pointed my wand, but Dumbledore pushed my arm down. Salazar smirked, stuck out his tongue, and ran onto his own throne before I could do anything.

I left Dumbledore standing there and went to my own throne. Quickly I spoke to Salazar. +You're really being childish. You know that+

Salazar looked over at me and smirked.

I know. And I love how it gets you so agitated.+

"Tom, what have you done to Harry?"

Salazar's smiled turned to a frown.

Seeing as you hate when I talk to the old kook tell him my name.+

I gave him a smile of my own.

No. Seeing as you've steeped out of place I'll have you tell him… politely or you'll receive worse punishment then you're already getting if you tell him in any other way.+

Salazar scowled but faced Dumbledore. "I would…" he looked at me. I motioned with my head for him to continue, "appreciate it if you'd call me by my new name: Salazar Slytherin… p-please."

Dumbledore simply replied, "Very well."

What else is there left to say+ I asked Salazar. I felt like someone trying to teach a five year old manners.

Do I have to+ Salazar whined.

I gave him a stern look and he spoke, "Th-thank you, Albus."

So was that very hard+

"Oh just shut-up!" Salazar yelled at me.

I felt like slapping the boy right then and there, but Dumbledore's presence prevented me from it.

"Now, please explain what I've done to Salazar."

"Isn't it obvious? Just look at him, Tom!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "His robes are all grimy, his skin is full of dirt, and his hair is a mess…"

**Salazar's POV**

"I fell." I simply explained.

"Yes, he tripped over his robes." Father explained into a lie.

"I have to say, very unlikely. This place is completely spotless."

"I fell outside, in the dirt. Is that a more specific explanation?" I asked him. I was getting agitated at how the old man needed to know a complete reasonable answer before he'd shut up.

"Yes, but still, very unlikely." Dumbledore answered. Then he asked, "I also would like to take back my missing students. I believe you had captured them a while ago? They were Salazar's old classmates and I believe friends: Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

Father and I looked at each other and then Father turned to speak, "Albus, I think it's your time to leave. We no longer have any need to speak. This conversation was particularly worthless, but it's over now."

Dumbledore took a step forward, his usual twinkle in his eyes dimmed down and his lips that were always usually close to at least a small smile turned to a full frown. "Tom,… why do you do these things? Those two were no threat to you, they were only children."

"They were too a threat!" I couldn't help myself and I shot from my seat in my throne.

"Salazar, sit down please. Let the man speak." I did as I was told, I was already getting punished and I didn't want it any worse than it already was.

"They were taken by their will and then given a grave fate for no reason? Explain, Tom Marvalo Riddle, explain to me why these two were given such short lives."

I watched my father wince at Dumbledore speaking his full name. I never realized until this day that names had powerful effects on others. "Well I didn't do anything to either child. My son and one of my new Death Eaters had, but it wasn't just for fun. They had good reason."

"What is a good reason to kill another?" Dumbledore asked.

I spoke this time, "When they say they'll join our side but it turns out their helping the enemy. When they lie to you about one of your recruits making a move on them. When they hurt you physically…" A tear felt like it was about to form, but I blinked it away. "…and mentally."

"Please leave now, Dumbledore. We've told you everything you've wanted to know and you have no other reason to be here. I'll have a Death Eater escort you out." Father spoke.

"No need, I can find my own way out like I did by going in." Dumbledore's twinkle and smile were still gone when he left.

"Sit down." My father ordered me once we entered his study. I bit my lip and did as he told. He could have just used the Cruciatus Curse on me after Dumbledore had left but instead we came to his study.

"Umm, Father, what are we doing here?" I asked him.

"I have things to discuss. First of all, we're leaving."

"Leaving?" I asked him.

"Yes, leaving. We are going to find a new place to hide. Being too close to Dumbledore is dangerous now that he knows what happened to your classmates. We will move somewhere secluded and remote so Dumbledore and the Ministry will have a hard time finding us."

I nodded.

"Also, I want to see how you're doing on your book."

I bit my lip again. "I haven't really had any time to learn the book." I spoke slowly.

He gave me a disapproving look. "Do you have it with you?"

I shook my head no. He told me to go get it and then come back.

**Voldermort's POV**

Even though the child had killed and actually liked it I felt as if the Light side still corroded his mind. Anyone on the Dark side was loyal and did as they were told, but also could keep up with their lessons. He seemed to be struggling. But maybe it was also because of all the times they had obliviated his mind – at least once every year.

"Here's the book, Father." Salazar entered the room and handed me the black book I had handed down to him. I took it and opened it to the first page. The Parselmouth words looked like English to me.

I gave the book back and ordered Salazar, "Read the first page out loud."

Salazar scanned the page slowly as if trying to waste time then he slowly started, "Th- this book will help you to become r-ruler. I Salazar Slytherin have designed this book to m-make s-sure of it."

I smiled at the boy's accomplishment. I knew he could have done better if he had studied before, but that was his fault. I also still needed to give him his punishment, but it wasn't going to be today.

…

Same as the last chapter, i'll update as soon as possible, but only if I get three or more reviews


	15. Chapter 15

Different Ch.15  
Draco's Misfortune

The question mark for the first POV is supposed to be there so please do not question it. Now, just sit, read, and enjoy.

**? POV**

I was sitting in a mountain that stood as my living quarters for the while when the familiar bright colored Fawkes flew inside. She landed on my shoulder and cooed in my ear as she held out her leg for me to take the scrolled up parchment. Seeing that it wasn't tied up or connected to Fawkes's leg in case she had let go of it, Dumbledore must had been in a hurry.

I opened the scroll and quickly read over it. I would have thought more would have been on it for the month's update, but I was wrong. Only one thing seemed to have happened and it made me fill up with hate. Who'd have ever thought Dumbledore would finally have to write that?

**Dumbledore's POV**

Twiddling my thumbs was getting me nowhere, but at the moment it was the only thing I could do while I waited. Minerva had asked me why I had gone outside of the castle, but I hadn't told her anything. It was extremely unusual for me to do that to anyone for that matter, but Minerva especially.

I looked around at everything in my office. I didn't own many of the things, just the pensive and my candies; everything else was Hogwarts's. The portraits of past Headmasters and mistresses were all sleeping making them useless… as usual. Secretly I thought they were always useless. When they were awake they were too nosy and when they offered advice it was always too old to use because more modern spells and potions had crossed it off the list.

Sighing I crossed my arms and set them on my desk in front of me. I took one more look at my office and then laid my head on my arms slowly closing my eyes before one of the forming tears escaped.

**Salazar's POV**

I had the book in my hand, I had been telling myself to read it, but my arms wouldn't bring it up to my eyes. What was wrong with me? We were leaving for Siberia tonight and then staying there for a month at most. There we would figure out our next place to stay. I had offered him many ideas which I thought were good, but he didn't even listen to them. He and his precious Inner Circle Death Eaters were always in his office discussing _stuff_. Even Draco was allowed to listen, of course I couldn't come until I figured out the whole book and had the friggen thing memorized. I was pushed outside and told to sit on a rock and read by a stupid Outer Circle Death Eater. Instead of listening, I walked towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Now I was leaning against a tree, holding my black book, and looking at the large Hogwarts castle.

I could hear people cheering and booing over where the Quidditch field was and I was aching to see who took over my Seeker position and Ron's as Keeper.

_If Father won't let me listen to his meetings then I won't listen to him._

I smirked to myself and proudly walked on the Hogwarts grounds towards the large arena.

Changing my clothes to Slytherin colors so I could fit in, I walked up the wooden stairs to the Slytherin sitting area. It was farthest away from the teachers' stands so I was in no trouble of getting caught by Dumbledore. Or so I thought.

A couple of the boys gave me glares as the girls gave me shy smiles and flirty little waves. I smiled to them all and took my place in the middle front. Right next to me a bleach blonde boy was cheering stupidly, I tapped him on the shoulder and Draco's familiar face turned to face me angrily. On his left was Crabbe and Goyle, but Blaise was no where to be found.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He growled in his best Draco voice he could force out.

I smirked, "I know who you are."

"Well that's nice to know." He turned his attention back to the game.

I leaned my head to his ear and whispered, "_Blaise_." His eyes grew big and he turned to me.

Whispering he asked, "How do you know?"

"I just saw the real Draco enter my father's office an hour ago and of course he couldn't leave it for a silly little game of Quidditch. His master is much too important."

"And how did you get away?"

"I… didn't go in." I spat. This time he was the one who smirked.

"Not important enough, eh?" I glared at him and took out my wand. Only he was able to see it.

"For your information I am much higher ranked than D- you," I was sure to switch so if the people around us heard they wouldn't get suspicious. "For your information…" I slowed my words, "I've been able to beat you at Quidditch many times and am still waiting for you to win." I smiled seeing if he was able to work his mind and recognize who I was.

He only gave me a confused look. Apparently he was stupider than I expected. I left him wondering and turned to watch the game. I couldn't see who took my Seeker spot yet but- "Seamus?" I exclaimed. Slytherins stared at me.

"Yeah, Seamus is Keeper, but he isn't much better."

"Then who's the Seeker?"

"Bloody you're stupid! The stupid git Harry Potter is of course, been that way since he was in his first year. Are you new or something?" An eyebrow rose, showing that he was extremely suspicious.

A smile crept on my face. _Interesting. _I led my gaze towards the teachers' stands and my eyes laid on the distant white beard. _Somehow he either made a Polyjuice potion or he's come up with some other way to make another me._

I turned back to Blaise/Draco. "You're really weird." He quickly said.

_Well you're really dense, but of course most of these people are too, seeing as they can't get past seeing that the fake Harry Potter flying that broom isn't much better than a goblin trying to swim._

An exact copy of me flew by, and I was able to see every feature perfectly. His feet dangled loosely as he tried to get his broom to go faster. The old Harry Potter would have been able to fly right past by only being a blur. I heard fluttering above me and quickly snapped my head up; the Golden Snitch was pacing over my head. Smiling and not thinking I grabbed the ball out of habit.

I looked at it and realized I had made a great mistake. I tightened my fists, pushed myself between the Slytherins and ran down the stairs toward ground. I could hear a whistle being blown and everybody quieting down trying to listen to what had happened. I got to the ground and ran as fast as I could towards the safe haven of the Forbidden Forest.

I looked behind me and found it was the wrong thing to do, Dumbledore, Madam Hooch, and a few other teachers were trying to catch me. Dumbledore was surprisingly in the lead and his face didn't look very happy.

I dodged every spell and then got into the woods.

"Let go of our Snitch, Mr. Riddle, and we'll do no harm to you." I heard Dumbledore bellow. I snuck through to the edge of the woods to get a view of the rest of the teachers; they were all staring at me.

"It's Lord Voldermort Jr. to you, Dumbledore." I growled and then smiled and looked at the others, "You others can simply call me Salazar. And I'm sure Dumbledore will happily inform you on the things you have missed for the past days and _also_ get rid of that absurd fake Harry Potter. How could you ever think that a horrible Seeker like that could pass as the greatest Seeker ever to set foot on Hogwarts?" I was sure to add.

I opened my palm and caressed the small golden ball that I loved in my younger years at Hogwarts. I let it fly into the air and towards the teachers then I quickly left before anyone had changed their minds about jinxing me. A piercing sound of what sounded like a large branch falling off a tree showed that I left just in time and a large amount of colorful words yelled by a teacher affirmed it.

**Voldermort's POV**

My meeting had finished and I walked outside to get Salazar, but found an empty woods. I sat down on a rock, my blood boiling because of my son. The stupid boy kept running off and never listening ever since the death of those two. He was part of it and did it gladly, but now it bothered him? A little too late wouldn't you say?

Finally the boy came into view through the trees. He was proudly walking towards me when he stopped. I knew he saw me and he knew it wasn't good what was going to happen when he came to me. I motioned him to me with my pointer finger and he slowly walked forward again, this time taking every step with caution.

"Where were you?" I kept my voice down and calm.

"A-at Hogwarts, Father." He was starting to stutter. I had quickly learned that meant he was extremely scared. It seemed to be mostly with me, which was good. He was supposed to be afraid of me.

"Ah, but why?" I continued my questioning. It was making Salazar more terrified than the question before and this time I was going to see how far I could get.

"T-to l-learn, Father." He bit his lip at the absurd answer.

"What did you learn?"

"B-blaise Z-zabini is under Polyjuice potion for Draco Malfoy, sir."

A sir was one of the last things he'd do before he'd crack of course I never went the whole way.

"Well that is very helpful, but don't they miss the Zabini boy?"

He looked at the ground and spoke, "I-I don't k-know, s-sir."

"Well if you don't know then why have to entered him into our conversation. Of what importance does he have to me?"

"I-I d-don't k-know, s-sir." Every word had been stuttered. I was nearing the end of my questioning which was good since I was running out of questions.

"Where was this Zabini?"

"I thought he wasn't important." Salazar quickly shot out.

"_He_ isn't but where he _was _is. Now answer the question."

The stuttering quickly came back as it did when it left. "The Q-quidditch a-arena, m-my L-lord." He gave me a slight bow.

I decided one more was left. I raised my voice on it and stood looking down at him hard. "Why were you at the Quidditch arena instead of studying?"

Salazar jumped back and then looked up with terrified eyes. His whole body was shaking of fear. His hands were clamped tightly around the black book I had given him making his knuckles turn white.

I laughed at his sight which only made him confused. Patting him on the shoulder I smiled at him, he tried to give a smile back but the fright that still lingered made it a poor one.

But I wasn't done with the punishment. Before he could react I took out my wand and already had a Cruciatus running through his veins. Unusually, I could somehow feel the pain too which made my body wince and then put it aside. I had made myself immune to the pain many years ago. I was never going to do it to Salazar, this was to be one of his punishments and if he wanted to become immune he'd teach himself.

I let go after the first trickle of blood ran from his mouth. He spit the blood out only mere inches away from my boot. Anywhere nearer it would have landed him another punishment. We walked inside silently and through every room and hallway the same until we reached my office. I pushed him in one of my chairs and then sat behind my desk.

I looked at him hard and he just looked at me as if nothing wrong was happening. He had been doing this to me after every punishment. We'd come to my office and discuss things. I'd remind him of every wrongdoing and punishment for it, but he'd only find some quick way to enter another topic. It bothered me, but it didn't seem to do anything to him.

He spoke first. "I tried reading the book today, but I had no luck. Instead I walked to the outside of the forest and came to Hogwarts somehow. A Quidditch game was going on so I went to see it. Blaise had been using Polyjuice potion to be Draco, Dumbledore has somehow made a fake Harry Potter that's horrible at flying and the teachers know my true name and don't know I was Harry Potter. Oh, and I caught the Golden Snitch." He smiled proudly to me.

"Caught the Golden Snitch? How did you play the game?" I asked.

"It was over my in the stands and I simply put out my hand and caught it. Simplest thing anyone could do."

"I'm guessing you gave it back?"

"I didn't want to but Dumbledore was ticked off so I did as he asked. Then some absurd teacher tried to hex me when I was way out of range and was able to knock off a branch. Hoped it crushed the old man, but I know it didn't sadly."

I shook my head at the boy. Just a year before, he had practically thought of Albus Dumbledore as a grandfather, a great teacher and headmaster as well, but now he hated him and was practically worst enemies with the man. How does the boy do it?

**Salazar's POV**

"I've accomplished reading seven spells and four potion recipes, how's that?" I asked my father. It had been a week since going to Hogwarts and so far nothing bad had happened.

"Good for the day, your getting better I see. Yesterday it was only six spells and two potions. You may take a break for now. Why don't you spend time with Draco? Taking to people your age is good for you." Voldermort replied.

"What have you been doing, reading a parenting book?" I was saying this as a joke, but Father bit his thin lip.

"So what if I am?" He retorted. I just laughed and he glared which made me quiet down. I handed him my black book and left the room. I would get it when I came to his office for the nightly reviews.

I walked to the Death Eaters' eating room and found Draco at a table slowly eating alone. I walked around the other side and sat in front of him.

"Hello, Malfoy."

Draco looked up from his plate and answered, "Hello, My Lord." Sarcasm went into every word.

"Whatever, Father told me I was supposed to spend time with you so I've decided for you to show me what Death Eaters do on a regular basis."

He looked at me surprised. "Are you really serious? Our life is boring."

"Yes I'm serious. Now let's start or I'll think of something else to do with you." I could feel a twinkle in my eye which started to happen when I thought of pain on someone else.

Draco grumbled underneath his breath, but I had my wand pointed at him soon enough.

"Fine, I have guard duty so come on, we're going outside."

I shrugged and followed him outside. He took two steps out the door then sat on a rock. I looked at him and he turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Guarding." Draco turned back to look at the bunch of trees in front of him.

_What a stupid git. If I did this regularly and now was showing my master I'd be up and ready for any attack, but it's not like I'd be sitting on a rock. I'd be up and ready for attack even if my master hadn't been watching._

Very good, my son.+

I smiled and looked at the sitting Draco. I had no reason to spend time with the imbecile seeing as my father would cope with him soon enough.

**Draco's POV**

I turned to look at what Salazar was doing. He was standing in the same spot never moving. Who knew that a Master could be so boring?

I turned back to face the forest in front of me when a bony hand laid down on my shoulder and gripped it tightly. I became rigid and my body wouldn't turn to look at the importance holding onto me.

I felt the breath of my Master as he whispered in my ear, "Come to the throne room, now." I was able to force myself a slow nod. His hand let go as quick as it came, but his chilling breath stayed around me, freezing me to the rock I sat on.

"You heard him, GO!" I jumped at Salazar's words, and left quick enough so he had no time in hexing me. I knew I was already in deep enough trouble for a good Cruciatus or two.

Voldermort was tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne when I walked in. His ruby eyes pierced through my body. I wanted to stop and god back, but the gaze I was given told me to go forward or worse will be given.

I heard the door to the room open and close, but didn't dare look in case it made more trouble. When I was a yard away from Voldermort I bowed and stayed. The sound of footsteps passed me and stepped up to Master. Immediately I knew it was Salazar.

"Look at me, Malfoy." I did as I was told and looked straight at Voldermort, never taking a glance at the smiling Salazar. "By what my son tells me and by what I saw it seems as if you've not been taking your guard duty seriously. Am I correct?"

"Yes, my Lord, but I have an explanation." Of course I didn't really, but usually he let those words pass without answering.

"Well, then… explain yourself." He looked at me as if he knew I never had one.

"It's just… I was resting." It was the stupidest answer I'd ever come up with, especially to Master.

"**_Crucio_**" I let the pain go through me. It hurt… a lot, but I had taught myself to show none of it. Only Voldermort knew this which made him put more power into the spell making me wince slightly.

Salazar's face showed jealousy and inside I was glad. He deserved it seeing as what he told Master.

The pain lingered for another minute or so and then was let go. He told me out of the room and I gladly left to go to my quarters. Of course I didn't show my feelings.

…

A/N: It's a crappy way to end the chapter… I know, but right now you have to live with it because of my recent writer's block. I hope it will of course pass quickly, but I never really know. I still won't update if there is less than three reviews after my writer's block passes… even if it lasts a month(Probably won't though, just to tell you).


	16. Chapter 16

Here, I finally wrote the sixteenth chapter…OMG number 16! I've like never gotten this far before. Hehe.

Different

Ch. 16

**Dumbledore's POV **

"It's through here." I motioned the group of people I had along through the Forbidden Forest. None of them except for one knew the real reason why we were going to Tom's hideout and the rest weren't going to find out.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Albus?" Minerva quickly asked me while pulling a bramble off her robes.

"It should be right...here." The castle that I had been to twice loomed up in front of us. It was surprising that it wasn't visible until you got right in front of it, but that was the trick with magic. It wasn't as extraordinary as Hogwarts, but it would be hard to make it that exquisite.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

I could tell why they thought this. An eerie silence swayed in with the soft breeze and the Death Eaters that usually guarded the front were gone. I walked forward and took the doorknocker in my hand. Letting it drop, I could hear the clang it made echo throughout the building.

Quietly and smoothly I opened the door. The hallway was dark and already had cobwebs covering the area. Professor Flitwick took one step ahead of me and looked around. "My! It seems as if no ones been in this place for decades! Are you positively sure that he's here?"

I turned to face the rest of the group and spoke my answer, "It seems as if they've moved. We have to find them as soon as possible!"

With that I pushed through the group and walked back towards the Hogwarts castle.

**Salazar's POV **

The freezing cold temperatures in Siberia were no problem to me after a week and to my father, never were. But our Death Eaters still shivered in the throne room meetings and while outside. Not many of them were smart enough to wear warmer attire. None of us gave them any orders to ambush, kill, or capture. All we asked was to walk around the new hideout a few times and then put another Death Eater on duty.

"You've finished the book I believe?" My father asked me while sitting down in his office.

"Yes, Father. I've finally accomplished it. Every word is memorized." I felt proud of myself seeing as it took me a full two months to complete the thing. It only took me a month in a half to actually read the book but a whole half a month was need to just memorize.

"Just to be sure seeing as before you would lay off your studying." He was referring to my Hogwarts expedition. "I will ask you a question. In what potion was the ingredient lilac put in?"

_Lilac? Why don't I remember the ingredient? God, I'm gonna be punished. If I guess he'll know and then it'll just be worse. Why does he have to make things so complicated? _

I looked at him and he had a sly smile put across his face.

_What if it's a trick question? What if there never was any lilac? Then I did memorize the book! _

I answered quickly before I changed my mind, "Lilac was never put in any of the potions, sir."

Father clapped lightly and a wave of relief swept over me. Of course I didn't show it. I now could never show deep emotion to him. It was one of his many Death Eaters' rules. I was to do the same. The only things presentable were the gladness of pain on another - excluding him - and the joy of death on another - again excluding him. He said I would get over the feelings soon enough though.

"Father, why are our Death Eaters such wimps?" Somehow the words I used were not the best, but they were the only ones I could think of using to set the point. I could feel his small amount of anger from what I had said.

"They are not "wimps" they are only to weak and stupid to do anything about the cold."

"The exact definition of a wimp," I told him.

"Leave, before you get yourself into any trouble for that cheeky talk of yours." He waved his hand towards the door.

I laughed at his funny use of words while walking out the door and felt his usual glare put at my back.

My room was hardly any different than the one in the Forbidden Forest except for a few add-ons. For one, there was a small sauna connected to my private bathroom. I never really used it though except when in great stress or in need of a good place to think and once when I had a very awkward talk with Draco, but there's no need to go there. Also I had made myself a hidden shelf full of fire whiskey, butterbeer, and a few muggle alcoholic drinks. The wine Father had us drink was revolting and I needed a few of the old tastes back in my mouth. Of course Father didn't know about it otherwise he'd probably throw it all out and tell me that they're worthless drinks and wine is a more suitable liquid for a true Slytherin. The one thing my Father did like about my room though was the potion room connected to my own. It was my own and no one was allowed in it unless they had my permission - of course my father could break this rule. Two whole walls held unlimited potion ingredients that were restocked every morning and the remaining two held bottles of my completed potions. In the middle was a table which held three small cauldrons and on either side of the table was two larger cauldrons. I had one of the best potion rooms in the world for just one person, next to my father.

I was still only his right hand, hardly even his son. All he cared was that if he ever died I was to become a Dark Lord just as powerful as him. I was to keep our side out of **kayos** and bring the Light into it, otherwise ask them to join and if the didn't simply kill them. It sounded as if it was nothing, but he made sure to emphasize that it was.

My new life was boring down jut as my old one had.

**Draco's POV **

Whoever thinks that Siberia is the perfect place to make as a hideout is a completely idiotic git. The whole damn place is just a freezing cold area with nothing but snow for miles. I thickened my robes and that didn't even help.

I was walking down the freezing cold halls of the building coming back from my shift of guard duty. It was cold inside, but outside the winds were blowing like hell and made my eyes water. Inside I went straight to my room to relax. I had been able to make it warmer in there than all the rest of the rooms, but we couldn't use fires. A fireplace would connect to all of the Floo powder users and most likely have the ministry be able to find us.

Once I sat down in my only lounge chair I immediately was disturbed by hearing my door open and close.

"Leave me alone, I'm on my break." I grumbled to the intruder.

"I don't have to leave."

Instantly recognizing the voice of Voldermort's I faced him and bowed. "I'm sorry, my Lord... I didn't know..."

"You 'don't know' very often, don't you, Malfoy?" Voldermort stabbed at me.

I slowly nodded and answered. "Yes, my Lord."

"You're just like your father, Draco. Stupid, yet smart enough to obey me at all times."

I didn't know what to do, but bite my lip.

"You don't thank me for a compliment?" Voldermort asked a bit of humor in his voice.

"Umm, thank-you, Master." I bowed again.

Master sat down in my only chair and I stayed standing looking at him. I wondered what he had in store for me now. I hope I didn't have to go back out into the freezing cold; my hands were already turning purple, even under my gloves.

"No, you don't have to go outside again." Voldermort had read my thoughts. "I need you to watch what Salazar's up to when he is not with me. I expect he has been drinking a few too many things with those red, glassy eyes of his. Find out what potions he has been making as well. I don't want him trying to concoct a way into ruling the dark side alone or getting away from here. I need no more of that. Now leave your room and go find him!"

I rushed out into the halls and began my search.

**Voldermort's POV **

Giving Malfoy the job of watching my own son was a little risky, I admit. Seeing as he sometimes was a bit foolish and made himself very obvious of what he was doing, giving him this task was a fairly stupid idea now that I think about it more. But since Salazar has now practically avoided being with the Death Eaters at all costs Draco is my only choice.

**Salazar's POV **

I was sitting in front of my empty fireplace drinking straight from a bottle of fire whiskey. Right in the middle of a swig a knock came at my door. I quickly made the half empty bottle disappear, cleared my throat, and then told the person in. Of course it was no one other than Malfoy.

"Draco, what brings you to my quarters?" I asked him as politely as I could. The anger from being disturbed from my drinking made it hard to talk to him with out raising my voice.

"Master would like a...ummm... truth potion and sleeping draught." Malfoy quickly told me.

This was quite unusual. Usually he'd be able to make them himself in his own cauldron. "Doesn't he have any in his own stock?" I asked.

"He's run out and he has no time to make one. He needs it right away."

I sighed and walked to the wall which had the potion room behind it. Quickly putting my hand near it I spoke my name. "Salazar Slytherin Voldermort Riddle." The wall parted and showed my personal potion room. I looked at Draco and he looked back. "Well aren't you coming? I know you don't need the potions, you just want a look at the room, right?"

"How did you...?" Draco walked towards me.

"Father would never need a truth potion or a sleeping draught, he has every one of them on stock at all times or otherwise he'd be able to make one up in like a minute or so. They're practically second nature to him." I stated simply. Draco only nodded.

We stepped into the room and Draco gasped. I figured he'd just never thought that the room would be so big... or full. All of the shelf space was filled up. Draco immediately walked over to my finished potions.

"How do you have the time to do all of these?" He asked.

"I get bored. Otherwise I'll skip one of Father's meetings to whip up an extra potion or two." Draco stared at me surprised.

"You don't get in trouble for skipping?"

I laughed at his expressions. "Well, he can't kill me, and he doesn't have the strength to torture his own flesh and blood for a long period of time. Oops, don't tell him I told you that."

Draco read over the potion labels out loud. "Truth potions, sleeping draughts, healing potions, Polyjuice potion..." Then he came to my blank bottles. Each one was filled with either a black or crimson red oily liquid. "What are these?"

"The black ones are pain potions, but I haven't really figured out what the red ones do."

"_Pain_ potions? I've never heard of such a thing." Malfoy stated.

I smiled. "I invented them that's why. Would you like to try one?" Draco quickly shook his head. "Then scat!"

Draco bowed and ran out of my room. I noticed that my anger had slipped and sighed. That was sure going to go to Father.

**Voldermort's POV **

Draco walked into the throne room and bowed to me. I nodded in approval and he started to speak. "My Lord, I have much information. Some of it which is quite surprising."

"Go on." I motioned him to continue.

He has been able to concoct pain potions and also a red potion which even he himself has no idea what they do. Also he skips your meetings purposely to make potions. I think it is because he does not like your speeches you make."

"I do not need your opinion, Malfoy! I only ask for information." I spat at him.

Draco quickly nodded. "His eyes were also red and glassy once again and had sudden outbursts of anger." He ended with a bow.

"Very well, you may leave."

Draco walked out of the room. I stayed sitting in my own throne and looked at Salazar's own throne. In front of it was a few specks of dried blood from the Death Eaters whom had made him angry, but now it had been empty for quite some time. I stood up and walked my way to Salazar's own room.

I stepped in quite silently and found the room empty, or so I thought. Then I heard a small chuckle coming from the couch. I peered over it quietly and saw Salazar sound asleep, an empty bottle of what used to be fire whiskey in his hand. I shot a Crucio at him quickly.

Salazar's eyes quickly opened and he screamed. The pain was practically unbearable. He dropped the bottle and it crashed to the floor sending pieces of glass everywhere. Five minutes seemed to be enough... for the moment.

"F-father, I-I didn't know you w-were c-c-coming." Salazar stuttered out. He dropped to the ground and kissed my robes. His left hand was an easy target...

Salazar screamed again in agony. This cracked my thin lips into a smirk. I had stepped on his hand, hard, with my leather boot. You could clearly see that three of his fingers were broken, but his whole hand was swelling up fast.

"What was that for?" He spat at me, useless anger held in his own drunken red eyes.

"Your own good. I told you none of your useless drinks; I've learned with my own experiences that they can't help anyone." I walked over to his closed wall that held the potion room. "Tom Marvalo Voldermort Riddle." I cursed in my head at the putrid name. The only good word in it was 'Voldermort'. The walls parted and showed the large room. I passed the ingredients and all the usual looking potions and went straight to the ones that caught my eyes - the black and crimson red ones.

There were about twenty of them each. All were unlabeled. I took a black one from the shelf and then a red one. Turning around I found Salazar had followed me and was eyeing my every move, his right hand holding his swollen left one. Slowly walking towards him I spoke, "Would you finally like to see what this red potion does?"

Salazar slowly shook his head and mumbled a muffled no.

I held up the black one. "Well then it seems as if you've decided on the black one... yes?"

Vigorously he shook his head. His eyes were bright with fear, red or not. Biting his lip he stepped backwards.

"Well then choose, one or the other. It's your decision, not mine." I walked towards him.

"I'll do anything for you Father! I swear my life upon it. Just... please... not the potions. I don't even know what the red one does yet!" Salazar pleaded desperately. I could tell that the black one was very painful just by the way he didn't even want it.

I let the two bottles drop to the ground; they broke open letting the potions splatter out. A few drops from both bottles splashed on me. Immediately my robe grew holes in the spots.

I just stared at the now large holes. Amazed I looked at Salazar. "What do you have in these potions?"

"A little bit of everything I guess. I don't really know exactly. Can I get my hand fixed now?" Salazar asked.

I looked at the still swollen hand and nodded. He walked to his couch and took his wand off the end table. Speaking a few healing charms he walked back into the potion room and took down a bone healing potion. Gulping the pink liquid gratefully he wiped his mouth, and walked back over to me. The hand was slowly going back to its original state.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked me.

"Show me your drinking cabinet." I ordered him. He hesitated and I gave him steady glare.

Slowly walking towards one of the book shelves in his room he pulled down a book and it moved over revealing a glass case full of butterbeer, fire whiskey, and muggle alcohol. I pointed my wand at it and instantly all of the glass in it broke sending the exploded drinks everywhere. Salazar was soaked while I only received a drop or two.

I left the room leaving Salazar to clean it up.

…

Yeah… that's the end… of the chapter I mean. I don't know how long the whole story will be though. Also, at the beginning of the story Salazar talks about having a very awkward talk with Draco in his sauna. I think it'd be interesting if a person would like write about that talk. I'd sure read it of course. Yeah… so please review! Also, does anyone have an idea for the chapter's title?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: It's been quite a long time since I've updated and I mean quite a long time. Because of this I am terribly sorry to make you wait. I may have even lost a few readers and reviewers because of it, but my life has become hectic and busy with events that have happened. But please, read and review this new chapter.

…

Different

Ch. 17

Lost… Again

**Salazar's POV**

_I don't need them… I don't need anyone… I can become powerful…by myself._

I shook the thought from my head. It had been another one of many in the same week. They had been appearing in my head for a month or so.

We were moving once again. A Death Eater had found sight of a person a few miles away. I told my father that it was just a wandering lost person. I told him that we should just forget about it and put a few more powerful spells on the area. I knew it was stupid that there would be a wandering person in Siberia, but I didn't want to move. We still had to move.

"It's underground this time." He told me.

"You mean in like the dungeons area under a house?" I asked him.

"No, I mean the old underground Diagon Alley, the place where wizards lived before they were smart enough to find a way to live secretly up here."

I thought he was joking, but apparently not. We moved to an abandoned underground city, quite kept up though for being abandoned. It looked almost exactly the same as the Diagon Alley I knew, except the buildings were made of dirt and everything was dark.

I followed Father into what looked like it used to be the Leaky Cauldron. All of the furniture was still in it, but most of it was out of style. Father liked it like that.

He made the Death Eaters fight for the upstairs rooms while he led me to my own. Mine was next to his on the main floor.

_Of course, he doesn't want me to make any more trouble that'll ruin his precious plans._

My room was much smaller than the one in Siberia or the hideout near Hogwarts. It had no extra rooms; it didn't even have a connected bathroom. A single iron post bed, small set of drawers, and a wooden chair were all that stood inside the room. Another door connected me to Father's room.

"You can't change your room's looks no matter how much you want to. I've placed a permanent spell blocking spell on it. You cannot enter my room whenever you wish either," he was referring to the other door. "Now come, we are to dine alone."

I followed him into the main lunch room and then into another room which held a small table with two chairs. He sat down in the seat facing the door which left me the one with my back facing to it.

"Tell me, what do you plan on doing here?" Father asked me while we were waiting for our dinner.

"What _is _there to do around here?" I asked him. Everything looked pretty bland to me.

"I could actually try to train you again… if you won't disobey my rules."

"Now you're making rules?" I asked him.

"I've always had simple rules for you to follow. Most of them you've broken in Siberia and in the Forbidden Forest. Maybe if you're actually an obedient son you won't break so many."

I looked at him in shock. Why the bloody hell would he call me not obedient. I've been listening and following his words for as long as I've known he was my father. I've even followed them _before _that time! Okay, so not the whole time but most of it!

"Obedient is not the right word. Obedient is something you tell your dog. I'm your son, not a pet." I explained to him.

"True, but I can still use the word as I please."

The food on our plates appeared and our goblets were filled with wine. I took a sip and tried to swallow.

"May we continue my training?" I asked. Somehow the words came out painfully.

My father's thin lips curled into a smirk before he took a bite of the meat on his plate.

**Voldermort's POV**

Our first lesson was held in the old Borgin and Burkes. I had rounded up a few of my okay outer circle death eaters. I wanted Salazar to have somewhat of a challenge, even though I knew it really wouldn't be one, but I didn't want to use my best death eaters in case Salazar actually hurt them permanently.

Salazar came in three minutes early, I was somewhat impressed. His footwork was graceful when he walked in the door and his black robe billowed behind him making him look important. I hoped his lessons would be as good as his entrance.

"So, what is it I'm to learn today, Father?" He looked at me with his emerald eyes. They had a look about them that I couldn't place.

"_**Stupefy!**_" A death eater apparated in the room.

Salazar quickly dodged the spell and shot a curse at him, "_**Advada Kedavra!**_" It was a direct hit and the man feel over dead.

A few more did the same and shared the same fate as the first one… death.

I patted Salazar on the shoulder and he smiled up at me. Not a happy one, but an evil one, the one that was to become his signature smile.

We both walked out, side by side, leaving the dead death eaters in the building for someone else to dispose of them. We walked back to the old Leaky Cauldron and into my new office. I had Salazar sit in front of my desk while I sat behind.

"You did very well today, son. You could have spared their lives, but it doesn't matter anymore."

Salazar nodded and said in Parseltounge, _Thank you, Father_.

I opened one of my desk drawers and took out Salazar's book. I had snuck it from him when we moved from Siberia. I knew he wouldn't have missed it with the attitude he had then.

When I handed it too him his eyes grew a little frightened. He took the book but did it cautiously in case I was to punish him while he did so. I did no such thing.

"Do you remember the ingredients to those potions you made?" I asked.

"Yes, would you like me to write them down?" he asked. He flicked his wrist and a quill appeared.

"Write them down in Parseltounge, and then make about four of each. We'll be needing them for something we're about to do. How long does it take to make them?"

Salazar paused for a moment then answered, "About a week for a cauldron. I can try and make the time limit shorter if you'd like."

I shook my head, "The timing will be perfect."

**Salazar's POV**

Father's requests were something I actually looked forward to. Seeing as I wasn't actually able to do much except sit around during my free time I jumped at the chance to do anything for him. Writing the potions down were simple enough, they only took me about ten minutes each. The potions though were something else. It took me about an hour to look for the ingredients because I didn't have my own supply anymore and Father's were off limits still. Malfoy was the one who supplied me with them.

"Open up, Malfoy."

The door to Malfoy's room slowly opened. Once Malfoy saw that it was me behind the door he smirked. There was no bow or slight significance of honor towards me. I felt almost like a mudblood.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the little _prince_." Malfoy mocked me. I drew my hands into fists, wanting so bad to punch him in the face, but then stuck them quickly in my pockets of my robes so I wouldn't.

Malfoy noticed this and his smirk grew larger. "I see the _prince _can't do anything now, can he?" The emphasis on the word "prince" made my fists try to inch their way out of the pockets.

"Father sent me to make some potions, but I need some ingredients. You need to give me them."

"What if I don't want to? It's not like you can do anything to me if I don't give them to you."

"Just give me the damn ingredients, Malfoy, and I'll leave you alone," I told the blond git.

"How about I just shut this door and then you'll leave me alone quicker." Malfoy tried to shut the door, but my hand slammed down on it making it stay open.

"Give me the ingredients, Malfoy." I growled.

My anger seemed to make Malfoy even gladder, making me much more agitated. But then a glint of emerald hanging on my neck caught my eye as I looked down at the floor. It was the necklace Father had given me. I had completely forgotten about it being on my neck.

This time I looked at Malfoy with a smirk and grabbed the emerald to kiss it. Quick as a flash my father was right behind me.

"Why did you just bother me, Salazar? What is so important?" My father spat at me.

I looked back at Malfoy then spoke, "He won't let me use his potion ingredients. Without them I won't be able to make your needed potions."

I quickly saw Malfoy's face of fear.

"Malfoy, is this true?"

Malfoy shrunk back a bit before he nodded. Immediately Father's wand was out and a Cruciatus curse was on him. The curse was too painful for Malfoy to hold in his pain and his screams were heard in the building. A smirk was plastered on my face. He deserved it, the arse.

While my father was busy dealing with Malfoy I stepped over the boy who was right in front of the doorway and entered his room. I was glad that it wasn't much different than my own, but he probably just hadn't had time to change it yet while mine I couldn't change at all ever. What I did notice was the door on one of the walls. I opened it and was amazed to see all of the potion ingredients. It took me awhile to realize they were my old ones from Siberia. Slowly I scanned the shelves and found all of the ones I needed, shrunk them, and placed them in my pockets. It took me awhile though because they were so unorganized and I also wanted Malfoy's pain to last a long time.

"Are you done, son?" Father asked me.

"Yes," I answered as I stepped back over Malfoy's twitching body. Father lifted the curse off him and Malfoy stayed there breathing hard. Quickly he started hyperventilating and coughed up a bunch of blood which spattered all over Father's robes and shoes. I kicked him for his insolence. Then Father grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down the hall, leaving Malfoy to recover on his own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"A drop of dragon's blood to finish it off," I spoke as I put it in.

I watched as the blackish red drop went from my dropper to the cauldron below. With the room being completely silent it made a small "plink" as it hit the unfinished potion. Quickly I stepped back knowing it would make a small explosion, telling me it was done. The first time I made it my hair became a few inches shorter.

After a minute or two the potion was finally completed after it made a small "bang" and red smoke billowed from the cauldron. I stepped up to it and looked inside at the crimson red liquid that I had just made. Carefully I ladled the liquid and poured it into the nearby potion bottles I had set out. Then, after putting stoppers on all of the bottles, I brought my attention to my other cauldron.

This one held my black pain potion. I knew it was much more painful than a Cruciatus, even a terribly strong one. My potion could make you knock on death's door and then turn the knob to open it. But that was just on a mere house elf, and I figured that since house elves are somewhat stronger than us wizards it would probably be even worse if I gave one to a human. The thought brought a smile to my face.

Slowly I stirred the thick, oily liquid and watched as it bubbled. That was when the door behind me opened and my father walked in. I felt as he walked over to me and looked over my shoulder at the potion I was making for him.

"Are you almost finished, my son?" he whispered in my ear.

Without speaking so I wouldn't break my concentration on my stirring, I nodded.

I could feel him smiling. He walked over to the table that held the red potions, picked one up, and looked it over. "So, you don't know what these things do yet?"

I shook my head no as I finished my last circle in the cauldron and started to pour my finished potion into my last empty bottles.

"How about we find out?" Father asked. "Right now."

I looked at him as I finished placing a stopper on my last potion. Father snapped his fingers and a small, thin house elf appeared. I immediately recognized the victim as Pendy, the house elf who had fitted me and Hermione. I shook my head from the memory as Hermione was no longer a part of my life.

"Pendy, drink this," My father demanded. He took the stopper off the bottle and gave the bottle to the house elf.

Slowly Pendy took the bottle from her master's hand. A look of fear was set in her eyes. I wanted to feel sorry for the creature, yet no feeling came to me. With shaking hands she put the bottle to her small mouth and let the red liquid slide into it. Slowly she gulped it all down then gave the bottle back to Voldermort.

All three of us stayed silent as we waited for results. That was when Pendy's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Carefully Father bent down and checked the house elf's pulse. When he stood back up his face was grinning.

"It's dead."

…

A/N: I have no idea if you read my author notes or not, but oh well. Again, I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. I have been REALLY REALLY busy for the past… how long has it been? Well, yeah, I hardly even have time to be with my friends let alone write. But now that it's summer I may have a little more free time and I'll stay up even later to write. Hopefully I can get myself back on track, but to everyone who has been reading this story… thanks.

Tinkerbell111


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here it is chapter eighteen. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Also, please review as well.

…

Different

Ch. 18

A Deadly Plan

**Voldermort's POV**

My head was swimming with ideas. The new potions that Salazar had made let me think of multiple things to do to the putrid Order members. I knew Albus was looking for my son and me, but I didn't know how to protect us. Now I did.

It was a simple plan. I would invite my dear old professor down to our hideout for a meal of some sort. Of course he wouldn't refuse. Instead he would accept so he himself could try and demolish us. What a foolish man he would be. Then I would have my one and only son pour him a goblet of my "favorite drink," which of course would be the potion. Salazar and I would be given similar looking drinks, yet ours would of course not be deathly.

Now that I think about it, maybe we could invite a few more Order members…

**Dumbledore's POV**

_Albus,_

_My son and I would much appreciate it if you would visit us at our new home. Instead of fighting and keeping this war going, my son would like to talk it out with you and any three other Order members you wish to accompany you. Of course this sounds daft to you. Why would the Dark Lord wish to speak with you and come to terms that we all can go by? That is why I tell you again, it is my son who wishes to do this, not me, but I will of course let him do as he pleases. Maybe something will turn out well in this visit. Truthfully I would wish to kill you once you come here, but I've made an unbreakable oath with my son that I may not when you visit here this one time. May I emphasize the word __**one**__ if this does not turn out in a promising way._

_Sincerely, _

_Voldermort_

I set the letter on my desk once I finished rereading it a second time. Minerva, Remus Lupin, and Sirius were all sitting in front of me. I had chosen them to be my three to come with me to Tom's hideout.

"I still think it's a trap, Albus," Minerva spoke.

"Yes," I said and nodded, "but we cannot be sure of it. Harry has been with him for quite some time now. Much of his acquired personality surely must have rubbed off onto Tom."

"But what if it rubbed off the other way around?" Remus asked. "What if it's Voldermort's personality that has mixed in with Harry's? Then what are we supposed to believe?"

"Harry would never allow himself to become like that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You haven't seen him yet," I told him. "He isn't one to be misjudged as his old self. The last time I saw him we were chasing him into the Forbidden Forest because he had come to a Quidditch game and stole the Snitch."

"Did you get it back?" Sirius asked me.

"Well yes, but-"

"Exactly! There's still a part of Harry, deep down, that knows what he's doing is wrong. He may be Voldermort's child physically, but mentally he's Lily and James's kid."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Sirius," Minerva said.

"And why not?" Sirius spat. He was getting angry at everyone since it seemed they had no hope in his godchild.

"Because," I answered, "he killed his two best friends."

**Salazar's POV**

Everything was completely in order. House elves had set up the dining room for six people, four on one side and two on the other. All of the food was to be handled by the elves, but I was to be in charge of the drinks. My father and I were to have his favorite wine which would be disguised to look like my death potions which I would give to Dumbledore and his three guests. Hopefully, before any arrangements would be officially made they would be dead.

I looked at myself in my new mirror. Father had moved me into a somewhat more appropriate room. It still wasn't as exquisite as the ones in Siberia or our original home hidden in the Forbidden Forest, but for the time it would have to do. My bed was a bit larger with much nicer bedding, an armoire was against a wall, and my new desk was against another. The standing mirror was on the door leading into my small, but usable, bathroom. I now thought of my new things as a privilege than taking them for granted.

I was wearing a newly made black robe with silver trimming that was done by our new house elf tailor, Hopp. He was much more of a nuisance than our old one, Pendy, but he had quite an ability with a needle and thread I must admit. My green emerald was hanging visibly around my neck, while my wand was hid in my robes in a place where I could easily retrieve it, if needed. A dagger was placed in it's holder around my right leg. Secretly I wanted to use it on the old kook I used to call Headmaster, but knew I shouldn't keep my hopes up seeing as the potion would most likely do its duty.

Making sure my hair was completely held in the leather strap I tied it up in, I opened the door and gracefully walked out and down towards the dining room.

A house elf opened the door for me and I stepped into the fairly large room. No one else was there yet. I took this as the opportunity to ready the drinks. My four potion bottles and a bottle of wine were on a separate, smaller table nearby. I first took the four potion bottles and poured their contents into the four goblets that were on one side. Then I used a color changing spell on the wine and poured it into the remaining two goblets that were set on the other side of the table for my father and me. Once I finished, I sat down and waited for my father to arrive with our guests.

He arrived only a few minutes later. I stood as Father walked in first with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and Sirius behind him. I held my breath for awhile as I watched Remus and Sirius sit down. I let it go and sat back down when I noticed everyone was staring at me since I was still standing.

"So, Harry," Dumbledore spoke, "Tom wrote to me that you've wanted to come to terms with the Order."

"My name is Salazar, Albus. I thought I've already explained that to you." I forced out the words in the politest way possible.

"Anyway, what are your terms?" Sirius rushed them.

"You will all leave my father and me alone. We will not be charged of anything. You will also let us live in our real home in the Forbidden Forest." I told them.

"What do we receive in return?" McGonagall asked.

I looked at my father and he looked back to me. His eyes told me not to go any farther with the arrangements, but I knew what I was doing. "Let's eat while I figure out what we will give to you."

I could tell McGonagall did not want to eat, but Dumbledore looked at her and she slowly started. I watched them all slowly cut the meat that was on their plate and slowly chew it in their mouths as I did the same. They were all being cautious of what they ate. It was clear as day. Once Dumbledore finished a few more bites of food he set his utensils down and reached for the cup. I wanted to smile an evil grin, but I knew suspicion would rise and the plan would fail terribly, probably sending us into more of a muddle than we already were in.

After a few sips he set the goblet down and went back to eating his food. Curiosity rose within me. It didn't seem as if anything unusual happened when he took a drink. There didn't seem to be any pain in the old kook at all. Why? I figured they had to finish it all.

It was then that I felt someone trying to protrude into my carefully blocked mind. I looked across the table and saw that Sirius was intently gazing in my direction. I strengthened my shields even more then went back to eating. I felt sorry for him and Remus. They hadn't done anything to me except things from the goodness of their heart.

Quickly I pushed the emotion away and glanced at my father. He immediately noticed my gaze and look back at me. I turned away and continued to watch the actions of our guests.

When I saw that all four of them had almost drunk their entire potion another problem came to mind. What if they didn't finish at the same time? It had taken Pendy only a few seconds after finishing to die. A human would most likely take less. Another plan quickly came to mind.

"Let us give a toast." I raised my goblet.

The four and father gave me a few glances, but they all raised theirs as well.

"A toast to the new alliance we will soon be making." I quickly thought up. It sounded pathetic, but they all still nodded to it in agreement and drank the rest of the liquid that remained in their goblets.

A rush of guilt, anger, and sadness rushed through my veins making pain spasm throughout my body. I could feel it showing to the outside world. My father was looking at me oddly as was the others. I tried to give them a weak smile, but the pain was becoming too intense. It was almost as if a hundred Crucios were on me all at once. I tried rubbing my temples, but it didn't help the slightest. I looked at my father.

What is wrong, son?+ my father asked me, not caring that some of our guests were also telepathic.

"May I leave for a moment, Father?" I asked him. "I think I need some fresh air."

Slowly, Father nodded and watched as I walked towards the door. I looked back to the table. "I am terribly sorry for this. I will be back in a moment."

"Go ahead, Salazar. We will still be here, waiting for your return." Dumbledore spoke, waving me off.

I walked out and shut the door softly behind me, only to hear muffled sounds of something falling. Quickly I ran down many hallways till I came to the door leading to the outside. Technically I was still inside an underground cavern, but it was better than nothing.

I sat on a nearby bench and took out my dagger. My reflection showed clearly in it as I looked at its beauty. The handle was silver with a golden snake wound around it. Two small rubies were placed at its head for the eyes. The blade itself was of pure silver. The top of the blade jagged to make sure the pain it inflicted was indeed painful.

Slowly, I put the jagged blade to my chest, contemplating the idea of stabbing it through my ice cold heart. Finally figuring out it would be no good I instead rolled up my sleeves and placed two cuts on each wrist. Each was carefully done in a slow motion, making sure the pain was what it should be. Sadly, I didn't feel it. I was too numb to feel anything except hurt in what I had just done moments before. I watched the blood run down my hands and drop to the ground. I looked at my reflection in the blade once again. This time my skin looked red from the crimson blood that had stayed on the blade.

The cuts weren't enough.

As I let the blood flow freely I took out my wand and twirled it with my fingers, making blood stick to the wood. I touched it to my chest, exactly where my heart was, if I even had one. One word would end it all, I knew, but that would be too easy. I wouldn't kill myself. I wouldn't kill myself until I felt some sort of pain. It just wasn't right until I endured the pain I had inflicted on others in the past. I whispered the favorite word of my father, "_**Crucio!**_"

I didn't know if it worked or not. I couldn't move at all and I felt my heart beating faster. I guess I did have a heart.

My ears heard something. I tried listening closer then realized what it was… footsteps. They weren't any ordinary Death Eater's footsteps either. They were my father's footsteps. The graceful walk of my father was unusually fast paced instead of the slow, steady saunter.

Immediately when he came into view I tried giving him a smile, but my body still wouldn't move. He only frowned and took out his wand. Pointing it at me, I could feel my pain spell wither away. My body I could move and used the ability to frown at him. I moved my hand to point my wand at myself again, but my father took it away in a fluid motion.

"What are you doing, boy?" he bellowed to me. His hand hit me across the face. I smiled at this, and didn't answer. He did it again. My grin grew even more.

"Boy, stand up!" he ordered me.

I tried not listening, but Father learned quickly. Instead he pulled me up.

My knees were still too weak and I collapsed to the ground at his feet. Slowly I looked up at him.

"You're pale. Why are y-" Then he saw the small pools of blood that were forming around my hands.

Quickly he grabbed my left hand and healed the two slashes I had made. Then he did the same to my right. With one last motion he had me up in his arms. It was an awkward sight- a sixteen-year-old boy being carried by his father. But I couldn't move a muscle because of being so weak. I could hardly show an emotion.

He brought me to his own bedchamber and laid me on his own bed. It was then that I noticed his eyes. They looked like they actually cared and were worried, and their usual color of red was now mixed with hazel.

**Voldermort's POV**

Why did the child always have to be so stupid? First he tried disobeying me and turned into a complete drunk. Now he was suicidal? I blamed the Gryffindor that had slowly made its way into the boy.

Once I laid him on my bed, a look came over him but then disappeared as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Not trusting him, I ordered Draco to watch him. Draco had a look of surprise when he saw the boy. Paleness still overwhelmed him and the four cuts he had made showed clearly as fresh scars. A trail of blood still trickled from his chin, while the slaps he received were hard enough that they formed a bruise that covered his cheek. I shook my head as I walked out of the room to my potion storage.

…

A/N: There you have it, the eighteenth chapter, number nineteen on its way. Please review for this. I would most appreciate your thoughts on my story. Also, ideas are always most welcome.**  
**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Here's another chapter people! Right now... I'm starting to think this story actually has no point really, but I think I'm finally getting to one... yeah! So, please keep reading even if you think this is going nowhere... and review!

…

Different

Ch. 19

Change

**Draco's POV**

A week before, Salazar had been his self. He had his attitude, sense of power, and his anger with him. Now here he was sleeping, his body looking like it just came out of a deadly car crash.

"Excuse me, sir." A small voice squeaked. I turned to find a house elf carrying a bowl of water and a rag. "Master has told Gimpy to give these to you. They are to be used on the prince. You are to clean him up, not Gimpy." Gimpy held out the bowl of water and the rag with shaking hands. I took them and watched as he jumped in glee before disappearing.

_Stupid house elf._ I thought.

I set the bowl and the rag on the bedside table, then pulled a chair over so I could sit instead of stand. As I carefully wiped away the blood from Salazar's mouth, he stirred. At first I thought he was waking up, but, once he started sweating and thrashing around, I realized he was having a nightmare.

I waited and watched. Near the end he had his mouth wide open, as if he was screaming, but the room stayed silent. Ingeniously he had placed a silencing charm on himself.

It took a few minutes for him to finally finish his silent screaming. Once he closed his mouth, the silencing charm was lifted and a whimper escaped his mouth. After that, he was silent once more. I took the opportunity to finish cleaning his face and wiping his scarred wrists. When I touched the bruises Salazar would flinch, but stayed asleep. It made me think about how much pain he was really in.

Once I had finally finished cleaning up the prince, I looked at him sleeping. He seemed to be so peaceful, but something told me it wasn't true. I sighed and started to leave when a sight caught me short.

Master was sitting in one of his leather armchairs, watching intently. I instantly regretted the silent moment and my sigh. I just knew things were going to turn out a lot worse for me than Salazar.

When he stood, I winced, waiting for the pain of a curse. But I looked up as I heard the soft footsteps. Voldermort stood in front of me. His wand was no where in sight and, instead of his usual glare of hatred pointed at me, a look that looked almost _caring_ was directed at his son.

He passed by me as if I didn't exist and stood by the side of the sleeping Salazar. At first, I thought he was going to sit on the unoccupied chair that I placed by the bed. Instead he looked at me and ordered me, _nicely_, to leave. I hesitated for a moment, unsure, but, once I opened the door, the sound of skin against skin rang in my ears telling me it was the real Voldermort. Strangely though, as I slowly closed the door behind me, I thought I heard Salazar whisper to his father, "More."

**Salazar's POV**

The slap stung as I felt my father's frail hand come in contact with my face. I smiled and whispered the word "More" in attempt to see if he would grant my request. Sadly, he did no such thing. I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head to see an enraged Voldermort looking at me.

"Get up, Potter." He spat at me.

I sighed and did as I was told, knowing I was in shitloads of trouble. To my disappointment, my body became numb to pain again as I stood. I wondered if there was a spell that did that.

"Now drink." Father forced a potion bottle into my hands.

I looked at the purple liquid and instantly knew it to be a strengthening potion. I was about to hand it back when he gave me a glare that told me I would drink even if I didn't do it. Slowly I let the liquid enter my system and felt the effect it had on my body.

I scowled as he handed me vial after vial, bottle after bottle, of various healing potions, strengthening potions, drinks combined with special herbs, and a few calming potions. It took almost an hour to finish them all off and then it seemed almost another half hour in the bathroom. It was probably really only ten minutes though.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Father was sitting down. A chair was in front of him. "Sit." He told me.

I sat and looked directly into his eyes. If I wasn't mistaken, there were hazel colored specks in his eyes. I knew they were never there before.

"Why are you acting like such a Gryffindor, Potter?"

"Because I was in Gryffindor maybe? It's not that hard to figure out, My Lord."

"You're the next heir to Slytherin. That's not hard to figure out either." My father retorted. "Your actions have not proved this well lately though. With this many faults, I would have killed you if you were a Death Eater. Since you are not and I am under unbreakable oath, I spare your life.

I smirked. A slap landed on my cheek, but no pain came. My smirk instantly changed to a frown.

"Let's start over, Potter. You can explain to me about everything."

I raised an eyebrow. "Explain? What is there to explain? I killed, I tried killing more, you stopped me. There's nothing to explain."

"Really?" Father leaned farther back into his seat. "Then why was it _you _that you tried to kill?"

He had caught me and knew it. A smile slid across his face. I hung my head in defeat and whispered. "Because, I've been acting like a Gryffindor." I brought my head up and snapped at him. "There! You win, okay! I'm not the precious Slytherin you wanted to have. Are you happy?"

Father smiled and answered. "Very."

A/N: There you go... the 19th chapter. Sorry it's so short. Hopefully number 20 will be up in a week or so and be longer... unless I get another busy week... that would suck... anyways... love you all!


	20. Chapter 20

Different

Ch. 20

The List

**Salazar's POV**

_Hermione_

_Sirius_

_Remus_

_McGonagall_

_Dumbledore_

_Death Eaters_

I quickly wrote down a list of people I had killed. If I actually knew all of the Death Eaters' names it would have seemed even longer. The worst part of all was three of them actually loved me and I knew it too. Hermione loved me as a good friend. Sirius and Remus were like family.

The doorknob of the room's door slowly started to turn. Immediately I shoved the list into my pocket and, with a flick of my wrist, banished the quill and ink. Then I made myself look busy by grabbing a book off the shelf and pretending to read. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the door open and Draco come in with a tray filled with my dinner.

"Hello, Draco." I nodded to him as I set my book down.

"Good afternoon, my prince. I have brought you dinner by your father's request. He asks that you eat all of it."

I silently laughed at Draco. Father had set everyone straight and told them to treat me royally. Draco was, by far, the worst suck-up. He left the tray on the table in front of me, bowed, and exited, making sure to gently close the door behind him.

Slowly I walked to the tray and looked over the food. There were freshly baked rolls, a cup of chicken broth, a small tenderloin steak with side dishes of mashed potatoes and corn. To top it off, there was a large goblet of a deep red wine. I figured it was port, a most disgusting drink I had to say. Oh, and I couldn't forget the one bottle of strengthening potion and one bottle of calming potion. I was surprised Father hadn't given another healing potion.

I sat down and started to eat and drink. The first time Father had done this, I had refused to eat of drink anything, forcing him to make me eat. Gradually I came to learn that whenever a Death Eater comes to bring my food and tells me my father asks me to eat it all, he means I have to.

This had been since two months and three days ago. I'd been keeping track. Since then I was forced to stay in my father's bedroom by wards put up by his truly.

As I was finishing my broth, a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

"My prince, your father sends warning of his presence in a half hour. He wishes you to be finished with your dinner by then." One of the many Outer Circle Death Eaters told me.

I nodded to him and he left.

Once a week my father came to check on me, giving me a warning of thirty minutes or less. I didn't mind really anymore. In the beginning we'd have small verbal fights, bantering about the silliest things. As time went on, the yelling died down to nothing, leaving Father to just watch me quietly, occasionally starting up small talk that lasted between a minute and a minute and a half.

I finished my food and potions, leaving me only the wine. I took the golden goblet and watched the tray disappear. The door to the room opened only moments later.

"Hello, Father." I spoke without looking at who it was.

"Hello, Son."

Father quietly sat down in the chair in front of me and watched me silently sip the port. His red and hazel eyes stared intently into my own red and hazel ones. I could only stare back.

I set the goblet down once I finished and watched it disappear. Then I went back to staring into my father's eyes. We stayed that way until he asked me a question.

"Care to play a game of muggle chess?"

I looked at him, confused. He wasn't one to play games, especially ones played by muggles. But, his face was completely serious.

"Only if you care to." I told him.

He nodded and waved his hand over the empty table where my tray of food had sat. A chessboard, with its familiar pieces, appeared. Quickly Father moved a pawn forward with his hand to start the game. I was about to call out coordinates when I remembered muggle chess pieces didn't move on their own. Slowly I moved my own pawn forward.

We went on for about an hour. Pieces were 'killed' and checks were made. Father had most of my pieces and had called most of the checks. After a few more minutes, my father smiled and moved his bishop. I knew he was setting some trap, but I couldn't figure it. Not knowing what to really do I moved my remaining knight closer to his king to end my turn. Father's thin smile grew as he moved his rook.

"Checkmate."

I studied the board intently. Sure enough, my king couldn't move at all without being killed, and none of my few remaining pieces could block any of Father's own pieces. I sat back in my chair with my hands in my lap.

"You are a good chess player, Father."

"You are a poor one."

"I wouldn't say poor—"

"You are as bad at chess as you are at being a dark lord. Truthfully, I should disown you and throw you out, maybe make Draco my right hand."

I tired to keep my anger in as Father gave me the cruel remark. But, to keep myself seated, I had to grip the armrests tightly. Father noticed this and smirked, only irking me further. Then his face turned more serious.

"I will not do that though." Father came and knelt next to my chair. His bony hand brushed against my cheek. "You are my only son. I have lost you too many times. I could never lose you again. Instead, I will give you a third and final chance to succeed. If you fail, you will still be my son but will have no part in ruling, what-so-ever. Do you understand?"

I looked at him. "I understand."

"Good, now take this healing potion and dreamless sleep potion. You will feel better in the morning." He handed me two vials. I drank the healing potion right away.

"Goodnight, Son." Father left the room before I could reply.

Quickly I changed and got into my father's large bed. I held the vial of dreamless sleep potion in my hand. The memory of what would happen if I didn't take it went through my head, making me shudder. I drank it in one swallow and looked up at the canopy above me, waiting for the potion to kick in.

**Voldemort's POV**

Plans of what to try and teach the child went through my head. It would be my third try. Hopefully nothing would go wrong again. I would teach him potions from the black book. He would occasionally duel me and I'd maybe include Malfoy. Spells would be used, bruises would be made, and lessons would be learned. The next day would be interesting.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. So far, the past two months had been going okay. In the beginning, I had been having trouble with keeping Salazar calm. Arguing would occur just making him more unwilling to speak. How I wished to punish him, but his body, at that moment, wasn't allowing him to feel any pain. Later on, he finally started to improve. The arguing completely ended, but, still, he was silent. It almost hurt me to see him this way.

At the moment, I just wanted to rest, but I knew work had to be done. After the four Order member' deaths, cayos was going throughout the whole wizarding world. Their precious Harry Potter was 'missing' as well as a few other important people. The ministry was in my control as quickly as it took the killing curse to work.

"My Lord?" a feeble voice squeaked.

I looked up at the small, rat-like Wormtail. He was nervously shaking all over, his pudgy hands holding onto some crumpled pieces of parchment. I shook my head slowly and made a small tutting sound.

"I suppose those are your daily reviews for the week?"

"Yes, My Lord." Wormtail answered. He handed the sheets to me with violently shaking hands. I could hardly take them from him.

When I did get hold of them, I counted them aloud. "One, two, _three_." I looked back to Wormtail, my eyes filled with rage as I glared at him. "Where are the other four pages? You should know by now that I ask for at least one per day. Is it that hard to write so little?"

Wormtail bit his lip, then yelped when he bit down too hard. Blood seeped from the small bite.

"Well?" I ignored his pain.

"No my Lord, but there hasn't been anything important going on, lately. The only thing was about Gringotts closing this week."

This event interested me. "Gringotts has closed?"

Wormtail smiled at his success. "Oh yes, sir. It's all written down on the second page. Those terrible, putrid goblins have had enough of this 'evil time' as they put it. They have sent everyone's money back to whom it belongs to."

"I suspect the money belonging to convicted and wanted Death Eaters is being held in another safe place, maybe say, Hogwarts?"

Wormtail's grin grew larger. "No sir, the goblins have done something making the money go straight to its true owner, also making it untraceable."

A thin smile grew from my lips. I stood up and walked past Wormtail, forgetting about his poor review. At the moment I needed to talk to my son.

**Salazar's POV**

I was waking up from my short, but fulfilling nap when Father barged into the room. It was odd and quite embarrassing to have your father see you dressed in only a pair of sweatpants. Even more when the bare torso was covered with many different sized and colored bruises.

I quickly got out of bed and put on a robe I had thrown on the floor to hide my colorful skin. Sadly I wasn't quick enough. His eyes widened and Father pulled off the robe I had just put on.

"What is this?" he asked, motioning to my chest.

I looked down. "My chest."

His lips turned down. "You know what I'm talking about."

I looked back at the sickly shades of blue, purple, yellow, and green. It almost made me want to retch up my dinner of an hour ago. "I don't want to talk about them."

"How long have they been there?"

"Awhile." I couldn't help but answer.

"Why have you done this to yourself?"

He asked it, even though he knew the answer.

"There's no pain." I complained to him.

"How is that a bad thing? How I would wish for that sometimes! But here you are wishing for pain so you can punish yourself for one small mistake."

"Do you call this one mistake?" I dug in my pocket of my near by pants and took out the list I had wrote earlier that day. My father took it from my hand and scanned the words.

Father smiled and flicked his wrist. A quill appeared in his hand and a bottle of ink appeared on a side table. He dipped the quill in the ink and scribbled on my parchment. When he finished, he handed the list back to me and banished the quill and ink.

I read the list over.

_Hermione_

_Sirius_

_Remus_

_McGonagall_

_Dumbledore_

_Death Eaters_

_3 Order Members_

_Cedric Diggory_

I reread the list twice before I actually understood the two names Father had written.

"I… I killed them?" I asked pathetically.

"Of course. I would never lie about this."

"But how? With my memory obliviated after they took me from you, I only trusted the Order. How could I kill one of them, let alone _three_!"

He smiled. "You never trusted them before they took you. You named yourself Harry Riddle." Father gave a little chuckle. I couldn't help but join in.

"What about Cedric? How could I have killed him?"

"Ah, your fourth year of Hogwarts. The triwizard tournament helped make that one of my most successful years. Barty Jr. kept me so informed on everything. And, when you came with Cedric to the graveyard, I had you both tied up. I talked to you for quite awhile. It would have taken even longer if Dumbledore hadn't been so sloppy with his last obliviation. You almost remembered everything with only a few words."

"Dumbledore had never been sloppy." I defended my dead headmaster.

"He made you and everyone else believe that, but I knew better. Soon, you were standing next to me, a determination to put revenge on everyone who kept you from me. For a practice you used my wand and killed Cedric with ease."

"How come I went back? Why didn't I stay with you?" I wanted answers badly.

"We couldn't raise the suspicion. I knew Dumbledore would obliviate your mind again, so I put a few wards on it to protect you from going insane. People can only take so many in a lifetime. I told you to take Cedric and act like I had killed him. You were supposed to act like you didn't know anything. Dumbledore casted the spell anyway."

Both of us stayed silent. I was still holding the paper. My fingers trailed across the names.

"Are you over your depression now?" Father asked this cautiously.

I looked at the list, then at him. I sill couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They were still red, but the original hazel was slowly taking back over. I smiled and nodded.

"Good, because we have more matters to discuss. We've been standing quite long enough and you need a shirt." Father went to his closet and took out a white shirt. He threw it to me and sat in the chair that he had sat in that morning. I put the shirt on and found that it fitted. Then I sat in the seat facing him.

**A/N: I am so sorry! I cannot believe I haven't updated forever. Okay... I can. I've been so busy with school and everything. Can you blame me? Yeah... you can. But to make it up to you I'm giving you TWO chapters! This one and the 21st. How does that sound? You could even forgive me by reviewing! hehe**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Different

Potter's Back

**Salazar's POV**

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked my father as a house elf was measuring my body to make a new robe.

"I don't think going as Salazar Riddle will hold very well. People will notice a small difference between you and their precious savior." my father replied.

I glared at my father. He had placed the spell that had kept me from my true appearance on me once again, giving me the looks of the old, revolting Harry Potter. Truthfully, I had puked right after I looked at myself in the mirror. Father had somehow made me look like Potter had undergone a few torture sessions. Whipping scars covered my back, my pinky finger on my left hand was partially gone, my right eye couldn't open completely, my lip was a little puffy and had a nice cut going through the middle in the bottom lip, and to complete it all I could hardly walk straight. Oh, and don't forget the pain. It wasn't just a show of looks; Father also made it into actual pain too. He said I couldn't fake being a captured Harry Potter who had somehow escaped without actually feeling my injuries. I didn't believe him. He just wanted me to feel pain for everything I had done to disobey him.

"Are you almost done?" I spat at the elf who was still measuring me.

The elf wizened back and started shaking as he nodded. "Yes, my prince. Londe is getting my prince's new robe, sir. Londe doesn't want my prince to be mad, sir. He will be very happy with Londe, sir, once he sees his new robe."

The stupid thing ran off to fetch material as I muttered under my breath, "Yeah right."

"Settle down, Salazar. You don't need to snap at everyone you see. It won't go well with the plan."

"At this moment I don't care. I look like a bloody fagot right now. Add the stupid robe you're making me wear and I'm a fugly piece of shit."

"Watch your language when you talk to me, young man."

I glared at my father even more. Since I felt filthy, I would talk filthy, that was that.

The elf came back with a black robe. It was about to hand it to me when Father grabbed it out of the thing's hands and took his wand to it. When he was finished, he handed it back to me and told me to put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and wanted to retch again.

I looked like I had just risen from the dead. The robe was completely filthy. Dirt was all over it and small holes were all over it, making the impression that I had run through some woods. Part of the bottom was ripped and my right sleeve was about to come off.

"Perfect." I heard my father say as I looked in the mirror.

"Why can't we just go and ambush the stupid army? It'd be so much easier. It's not like they're going to actually do anything drastic. Maybe they'll kill an outer death eater or two, injure Draco if they're lucky."

This time, Father was the one to glare at me. I only smiled to him.

"Let's go, Salazar. Time is precious at this moment. We don't have time to waste it." Father pulled my by the arm.

**Draco's POV**

I was lying on my bed, waiting for an order from Master when a knock came at my door. Nobody usually knocked at my door. Nobody ever came to my door, actually. Curious, I got up and answered it. There standing in the doorway was a bloody and messed up boy. But when I looked closer I could see that it was--. No, it couldn't be... Harry Potter? Before I could say anything, Master came from the side and had his familiar evil grin on his face.

"Hello, Draco."

I bowed deeply. "Hello, Master."

"I need you to do something very important for me, Draco." Master said. "You need to take Salazar here and go back to Hogwarts. From there you will watch over him, making sure nothing wrong happens to him, but you must do this from afar, of course."

The boy in front of me was Salazar? I looked at the boy again and only saw Potter. It made sense of course, but it had been so long since I had actually seen Potter. This was completely strange.

"Come on, Malfoy. Voldemort wants us gone." the boy grumbled and grabbed my arm to pull me down the hall. I thought I heard Master laughing as we disappeared around a corner. From there, the boy let go of my arm and kept walking forward towards the door to outside.

"Salazar?" I couldn't help but ask.

"My name's Harry Potter, son of James and Lily fucking Potter. I'm the freaking savior of the gay light side and am supposed to destroy Lord Voldemort. I have no idea of who Salazar Slytherin Voldemort Riddle is." the boy answered.

"But you are Salazar right?"

"For right now I can't be. I have to be the gay-ass Harry fricken Potter."

I nodded and stayed silent the rest of the way, not wanting to piss the boy off any more.

**Cho Chang's POV**

Time was becoming of the essence, but the DA was getting short of it. Somehow I could tell. Of course, we've been able to learn so much, but everyone could tell it still wasn't enough. Neville was teaching a select few on how to be something like a mediwitch or wizard. Luna was keeping up everyone's spirits with her weird and freakish ways. I and a few others were teaching the younger ones. It clearly wasn't enough.

If Harry were here everything would be perfectly okay. We would all be learning everything with ease. Spells would be perfected in an hour of learning them. Everyone's hopes would be raised to the top like nothing bad was even happening. No one would get hurt. But Harry wasn't here and everything was in complete disaster. It took a week for a spell to be learnt, people's spirits were only partially up and that was on a good day, and almost a third of everyone was somehow injured, including me.

I sighed as I rested in a chair in the Room of Requirement, watching everyone practicing. If we could, we would be practicing out in the open, but Slytherins were patrolling the halls since Hogwarts had clearly been taken over. Everyone knew it, even our parents, but what could pathetic witches and wizards like us do about it? Dumbledore and McGonagall had died a few months ago, making things much harder than they already were.

I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost four in the morning. I looked at everyone else and noticed that they were all tired from the night's practice. I stood up and ordered them to go back to their common rooms and sleep. They were supposed to get up in three hours. They needed at least some sleep.

I waited for the last of the students to leave before I left myself. I put it in my hands to make sure everyone left okay. If any of them were caught out of their common rooms after dark, they wouldn't just receive detention and points taken away, a small amount of torture would also ensue. I wondered if we would even make it out of the war alive.

As I opened the door to leave the Room of Requirement, I couldn't help but let out a gasp at the sight that was in front of me. A completely disastrous looking boy was standing in front of me, just about to open the door himself. I smiled and hugged the boy tightly. I couldn't believe my eyes. Harry Potter had been found.

**Salazar's POV**

Draco had left me alone by the Room of Requirement. Both of us knew that was where the DA were clearly holding their practice sessions. Right as a door appeared in my vision and I was about to open it, the door opened on its own accord. It startled me a little, but then I saw that Cho was the one who had opened it.

She looked completely awful. Her eyes had heavy, dark bags underneath them and her skin was death pale. Somehow I felt both sad for her, but happy and joyous for me. The DA was falling.

What I didn't expect was for her to hug me. With my spell inflicted injuries I hurt like hell. Her tight grasp made everything scream out with pain. I could only push her away to make it stop.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Is it really you?"

I slowly felt the pain subside to it's usual dull ache. "Hmm?" I hadn't heard what she said.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, a little bruised and stuff, but I'm okay." I assured her. I raked my left hand through my black, messy hair. Bad mistake.

"Harry! You're not okay! Look at your hand!" she exclaimed, clearly not worrying about anybody hearing her.

She grabbed my hand, making me wince as the pain came back, full blast. My hand was completely covered in dirt and who knows what else. My half gone pinky was also covered in dried blood, a very slow, but steady stream of blood still escaping through the cracks in the dried stuff. Quickly she took her wand to it and made the dirt and dried blood disappear. Then she stopped the bleeding with another simple spoke spell. But she wasn't done yet. She had to examine me completely.

"What happened to you, Harry? You're a complete disaster!" she said as she led me inside the Room of Requirement. A bed had formed in the room with a side table that held a bowl of water and a rag. How I hated beds at the moment. I had about enough of them with my months being locked up in Father's room. But, naturally, Cho made me lie down and take off my robe to look at me even better. I sighed in my head, then slowly and painfully did as she told me. My right sleeve fell off.

"I'm fine, Cho, really. It's only a few scratches and bruises other than the pinky. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be okay as long as we keep fighting. I hope that's what you've been doing while I was gone," I told her, hoarsely.

She smiled to me. "We've been practicing almost everyday of the week now. Ever since you disappeared after Dumbledore died, everyone's wanted to train even more than before. A few more spells have been learned and Neville's even been training a few to be mediwitches and wizards. I think we're doing pretty well." Cho dipped the rag in the water and started to clean my wounds by hand. I winced not just from pain but from the memories of trying to kill myself. Luckily Cho didn't know anything about the attempt.

"It doesn't seem as if you've been doing a good job. You look horrible!" I exclaimed and gently placed my right hand on her cheek. Cho blushed.

"You're a lot worse than me though, that's for sure. Come on, let's get that shirt off of you. It's just a bunch of rags now." I tried protesting, but, being a smart girl like she was, Cho got the white turtleneck I was wearing off of me with ease. She could only stare with shock at what she revealed.

I bit my lip. I really didn't want anyone to see me in such a state. The injuries on my face I thought were enough, but the scars on my back just had to be shown.

"You were caught. Voldemort caught you, didn't he?" Cho could only whisper out the words.

I had to nod. I didn't want to but I did. I didn't want to lie like this. I wanted to tell her the truth. Dumbledore wasn't the goody-two-shoes he was thought to be. The Dark Lord was my father. I was the heir. I needed to kill her and everyone else in the DA to finish the task. But I couldn't tell the truth.

"Harry, how could you let them do this? You've been so strong. How could you be so weak and let yourself go?" She was gripping my hand so tightly that it went numb. I actually enjoyed the feeling at the moment.

"Couldn't I ever get a break?" I asked her. "I needed some time alone. The one time I get it, I get caught. It's as simple as that. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just... did. How was I supposed to know Death Eaters were patrolling the Chamber of Secrets?" I spat at her. Bad story idea.

"You opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"There was no where else to go!" I explained to her. "I didn't know there was an entrance from the outside. I thought Myrtle's bathroom was the only entrance. You have to understand!"

"I understand, but it doesn't show much good judgment on your part." she told me. "I suspect they took your wand?" Cho quickly asked, changing the subject.

I welcomed the quick change gladly. "Yes. They broke it in two, right in front of my eyes." I told her. Father had kept my wand back at home, if you could call it that. Keeping it with me would only bring questions of why they let me keep my wand or how I got it back. It would be way too complicated to try and explain it all. I had to agree. At least my wandless magic was getting loads better than it had been before, but sadly I couldn't show it to the world. "Too dangerous." was what my father had told me. He thought it would make people question what I'd been doing.

"Someone may have an extra one just in case, but I'm not completely sure. It's been completely impossible to get anything anymore. Even a simple piece of candy is illegal to have."

Wow, maybe we were getting a bit out of hand. Let me think about that…. Nope, never mind. I laughed in my mind, but couldn't help keep the grin from my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Cho asked me.

"Hmm?" I asked her, playing dumb.

A frown came back to her face. "What they did to you must have ruined your head somehow. You clearly aren't yourself, Harry. Why don't we get you somewhere safe where you can rest?"

"I think I need that."

Cho smiled. "Then let's get you up and going. Is it alright if you stay with the Ravenclaws?" she asked.

I nodded as she helped me up from the bed and towards the door.

**Draco's POV**

After leaving Salazar/Harry at the spot to the Room of Requirement, I went back to my old Slytherin common room to find out what I'd been missing.

"Draco, those other houses have been holding their meetings again. Should we catch them in the act and torture them?" An unfamiliar Slytherin had come up to me.

I looked at him strangely but then remembered Blaise had been posing as me ever since I've been gone. I smiled to him and nodded. "Of course, save anyone of importance for me to handle personally." I made sure to add for him. I couldn't let Salazar get hurt anymore. It was my job to watch over him. If I didn't do that, surely it would be my life.

The boy nodded and left the common room to go to his own room. I decided it would be a good idea to tell Blaise to stop being me. Slowly, I walked down the hall towards the room that I shared with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. As I was a few feet from the door I saw Pansy coming out of it. Quickly, I hid behind a large statue that stood nearby. Knowing her, she wouldn't see me at all.

Pansy was humming to herself one of the annoying songs she always hummed when she was around. Realization struck. She only did that around me, the one she liked, the one she loved. I hadn't been around lately, yet I had at the same time.

Steaming with anger, I slammed open the door to my room and found Blaise all alone, still looking like me. He had a smug smile on his face, but it quickly dissolved once he saw me. Knowing he was in deep shit, Blaise backed far away from me until he hit the wall.

"What are you…Pansy…" I started yelling at him. "One thing… you do it… Pansy!"

"Draco, settle down." Blaise was cowering in the corner, trying to keep me calm. It wasn't working. "It's not what you think. Really, it's not. Why are you back?"

"Changing the conversation is not going to make me stop wondering why you and Pansy were in this room… alone. You and Pansy… alone. ALONE!" I screamed at him and punched him twice, once in the gut and another in the face. I had to wince though when I saw I gave my face a bloody nose. It wasn't a pretty sight for me to see.

Blaise staggered back, holding his nose. I hoped I had broken it. He deserved it.

"Draco, please. I had to keep up the act. I couldn't let anything seem any different. Pansy was just another thing I couldn't ignore. If I didn't show any emotion towards her everything would have instantly been ruined. But now that you're here I don't have to do it anymore." Blaise tried explaining to me.

"You know Pansy and I have our off times. You could have just broken up with her while I was gone. Not very difficult, Blaise. It's not very difficult at all." I punched and winced again. "Now leave. I don't want to see you anymore right now."

Blaise was only too happy to obey. He hurriedly left the room, not wanting anymore punches from me at the moment. I kept up the angry act for a few more minutes, until I couldn't take it any longer. Weakness overtook me and I sunk to the floor, tears flooding my eyes and falling down my cheeks before I even hit the ground. I cried pathetically for a few moments until I actually realized what I was doing.

Immediately I rubbed the wetness away and stood up. I couldn't just let my guard down at any given moment. I was supposed to watch over Salazar and make sure nothing wrong would come of him. Acting like a completely foolish baby wasn't going to help any. To get over the feeling I went to my desk and opened the bottom drawer. Searching under a pile of scrap parchment I found the bottle I had been looking for. I didn't waste any time to open the top and put it to my lips. A sigh escaped my mouth as the burning liquid sped down my throat, relaxing me.

Once the whole bottle of alcohol had been consumed I let it fall to the ground and smash into a thousand little pieces. Then I got into my four-post, completely dressed, but light-headed and calm, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Cho's POV**

He was so peaceful looking. How could someone like that have such a horrible life? How could someone so perfect looking have such crappy luck? Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't have Voldemort just left everyone alone and been a cranky old man who hated everyone? Why did he have to take such action? Why did he have to choose Harry to be the chosen one, our savior? Why? Why? Why?

I shook my head from my thoughts as I watched Harry sleep peacefully on a bed in a seventh year's boy's dormitory. We were alone. I watched as his chest slowly rose and fell as he breathed. I watched as his eyes slightly fluttered when I made a slight movement. I watched and watched and watched.

I think something was wrong with me. I couldn't keep my eyes away from him. I had to make sure he was alright. I couldn't let anything happen to him. It must have been the shock I received when I saw his condition.

When I safely got him into the Ravenclaw common room, I carefully fixed his left pinky, making it a lot cleaner and somewhat able to look at. He was helped into a set of clean nightwear by one of the guys then I cleaned him up a bit more. Finally we were able to get him into a bed and asleep. I really wanted to cry.

Suddenly, Harry violently started shaking. His mouth was open wide as if he wanted to scream, but no sound was coming out. It looked like he was having a seizure. Scared, I started to shake him and try to wake him up, but it wasn't working at all. I had to wait and watch for him to stop. It was almost a complete twenty minutes. He stayed still for another minute or two, looking completely dead, but then he stirred and groaned. His eyes flickered open.

"C-Cho, is that you?" he asked.

I nodded and took his bad hand. Harry winced and removed it from my grasp. My face fell a bit. But I quickly recovered.

"Harry, were you dreaming?" I had to ask him.

Harry bit his lip and looked away from me. He mumbled something, but I couldn't make any words.

"Harry, if you were, please tell me."

The broken boy turned back to me and looked into my eyes with his own sunken ones. He only whispered, "Yes, I was."

"It was about Voldemort wasn't it?"

He took his time answering, but then finally nodded.

"Was it a vision, or just a nightmare?" I had to be sure. Any of his visions could help the DA in defeating the Dark Lord.

"N-nightmare. It was just a nightmare. A quick vial of dreamless sleep potion and I should be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. Harry seemed pretty shaken up from the one nightmare.

"I just need the potion." Harry spoke a little forcefully. Quickly, he noticed how he had spoke and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cho." He gently took my hand in his. Instantly my body warmed and my lips cracked into a smile.

"It's okay, Harry. What you've gone through is understandable. Especially because of everything that you've gone through. It would probably be abnormal if you weren't a little on edge."

Harry gave me a weak smile. I set his hand down on the bed and left for a moment to get him a dreamless sleep potion. When I came back, he was already asleep. Knowing this was probably a bad thing, I shook him awake. The boy complained a bit, but once I had the vial to his lips he settled and drank greedily. It was as if he hadn't eaten in awhile... I wouldn't have been surprised. Slowly, he fell asleep, the smile still on his face.

**A/N: There you go. Your gift for me taking so long to update. Hopefully this makes up for it. I also hope it won't take me that long again to update anymore. Again... I'm so sorry!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Draco's POV**

My sleep wasn't all that peaceful. Of course I wasn't having any dreams or nightmares, but the rest of my house was having some sort of party. Multiple times I woke up from someone screaming in joy, the loud rock music that was pounding, or the sound of something breaking. I sure was back in Hogwarts. If Master was here he surely would have had them all Cruciatused at least three times each.

Slowly, I stepped out of my bed, changed my clothes into my school robes after seeing what time it was, and left the room to enter the party. Slytherins were dancing and drinking everywhere. Some were in the middle of the room while others were on the tables or chairs. Nobody seemed to notice the people passed out on the floor, inches from their moving feet. I walked to the middle of the group to find Pansy and Blaise, both completely soaked in their own sweat and who knows what else but still in the mood. Both were holding some kind of drink, Blaise a muggle beer and Pansy a firewhiskey.

I grabbed both by their robes and pulled them out of the tight group. No one seemed to notice.

"Hey! What's with you, Drac? We were dancing up a storm!" Blaise yelled. His breath drifted to my nose which scrunched up in disgust. The lingering smells of beer and firewhiskey were overpowering.

"Yeah, babe, why'd you have to ruin it?" Pansy asked. She took a step closer and gave me a drunken smile. I shook my head.

"Why are you partying? Don't you have to guard the halls and punish the students?" I asked them.

Pansy and Blaise shook their heads. "We had to celebrate tonight. Blaise came back! How could we let his reappearance go unnoticed?" Pansy exclaimed.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and silenced the music. "That's how."

People stopped dancing and looked around, trying to figure out how the music stopped. I don't think anyone was not drunk except for me.

"Hey!" Blaise exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"For your own good." I pocketed my wand. "Now, I want all of you back on duty."

People slowly started to move. It wasn't fast enough.

"NOW!" I ordered.

Getting the message, everyone hurried out of the common room. Pansy and Blaise started to follow, but I stopped them.

"You will both make sure everyone involved the in that pathetic army is caught. If anyone causes a large problem or if the person seems to be one of the leaders, bring them to me. I will take care of them."

Pansy giggled. "Okay, Drakie. We're on it." Still clearly drunk, she skipped out of the common room, a little unsteadily. Blaise slowly walked behind her, grumbling. I shook my head, waited a few minutes, and left as well. I wasn't going to miss out on all of the fun.

**Salazar's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully when everything happened. People were screaming and running. Others were knocked out and bleeding. Only a few were able to grab their wands and start fighting back. Cho was the one to pull me out of my bed and slowly get me into a secret passage that was in the dorm room.

"You'll be okay here, Harry. I'll come back when the fight's over. Don't come out before. We can't let them get you again."

I caressed her cheek and assured her I'd be alright. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. When she left and the passage way was closed I spit on the ground.

"Bloody light ones. Blech." I spit again and wiped my cheek. I didn't need any light ones in my personal life. Pretending was going to be enough.

I waited for a half hour and a few screams more before I figured it was okay for me to leave. Slowly I crawled to the entrance then picked myself up. I opened the door and cautiously walked back into the dorm room. Two people were both knocked out. A Slytherin was on a bed and a Ravenclaw was on the floor, bleeding immensely.

I shook the Slytherin awake. He took awhile to come to. "Huh? Where- where am I?" the boy asked. His breath smelled like firewhiskey. I slapped him.

"Wake-up, idiot boy." I ordered him. "Take me to Draco Malfoy."

"Wait… you… you're… you're Potter. Why would you _want _to be captured?" he asked suspicious.

I shook my head and punched him. He was knocked out instantly. My hand hurt like hell. Then I made my way out of the dorm room and into the middle of the fight. If they weren't going to take me if I just asked, I was going to get 'captured.'

I gracefully walked down the steps to the common room. I watched the Ravenclaws run and cast spells and the Slytherin's chase them and slowly conquer. It was clear who the winners were going to be.

A wand rolled near my feet. I picked it up and would occasionally cast a silent spell or two towards anyone nearby. I didn't care who I hit. None of them were important. I walked out of the Ravenclaw's house unnoticed.

Surprisingly the hallways were completely deserted. I would have though teachers would be running everywhere, trying to contain their students. Apparently they were either still sleeping, unaware of everything, or they were fighting as well.

Twirling the wand I had picked up, I walked down the halls. A few Slytherins would be in the halls, every one of them had one or two students from other houses floating behind them. Before they could see me I would hide behind a nearby statue.

Taking my time, I walked down to the dungeons. There I would show myself. It wouldn't seem to be a suspicious thing either, since I was supposed to be the brave Harry Potter. How I wish that old kook that called himself the headmaster hadn't taken me away from my father. He should never have had the right.

"I see the Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts." A girl's voice called from behind me.

I smirked. "Pansy Parkinson. It's been a long time since we've seen each other." Slowly I turned around and faced the ugly prat.

"Yes, but I was overjoyed when I heard you had disappeared. What happened to you? Get caught by the dark lord?" She mocked me.

I shrugged. "Something like that, but a lot more enjoyable."

Pansy glared at me then, with a quick flick of her wand, wrapped me in ropes. "_**Levicorpus**_."

I didn't struggle as she brought me to the Slytherin common room. I probably should have to keep up the act, but I didn't feel like it. At the moment, I was bored and didn't feel like doing anything.

Inside the common room Draco was sitting on a black couch watching over four others who were sitting on the floor, tied up and clearly scared. There were three girls and a boy: Ginny, Cho, Neville, and Luna.

Cho's eyes grew wide as she watched Pansy throw me to the ground next to them. "Harry! I told you to stay hidden! Why'd you have to get caught?"

I shrugged. "You couldn't keep me there forever. I needed to fight too. I'm not helpless you know."

"But you had no wand!" She exclaimed.

"There were plenty around. People kept dropping them every time someone was knocked out or used the disarming charm."

"I see Potter is being controlled by his own friends. Doesn't make you seem so strong or brave any longer, does it?" Draco asked me.

I shrugged again. I was in a really not caring mood at the moment. Draco glowered at me then he went and pulled me away from the rest of the students and into a corner. He squatted down to be right at my face before he started whispering. "You're not getting us anywhere with your attitude at the moment. Sure, you hate that Master has made you change back into the bloody Harry Potter, but that's not our problem right now. You can mope about that later. Right now, just go along with the act and stop being stupid. You got it?"

"What you're doing right now is boring. Put a little pizzazz into it. Torture the bloody prisoners." I told him. "Maybe I'll even put in a good word about you and get you farther up the scale."

Draco looked at me for a moment then smiled. "You have a good head, my prince."

He kept his face looking at me but pointed his wand at the group sitting on the floor behind us. Telling me to act like it was painful to watch him torture them, he used the Cruciatus on them all. Wandlessly I added to the pain but made sure I looked like I was in shock. Only Draco knew I was participating.

Draco stood up and walked around the cringing students. None of them were screaming, but I could tell they all wanted to. Cho was on the verge of doing so.

"Do you see Potter, what happens when you don't cooperate?" Draco asked me. I wanted to smile. He was actually doing a good job. I'd congratulate him when I could. "Do you see Potter, what happens when you escape?" Draco stopped the spell. I had to stop my own as well.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Do you want me to keep torturing your friends?" He asked me.

Yes. "No," I squeaked out again. The squeaking was hurting my throat.

"Would you rather take the pain yourself?"

No. "Yes," I told him solemnly. +If you do, I will be sure to get Father to personally torture you himself then I will do it again.+ I told him telepathically.

Draco replied with the slightest nod. I doubted anyone but I saw it. Knowing what would happen if he actually inflicted any pain on me, he roughly pulled me out of the common room and into another down a hall. It was most likely his dorm room.

I put silencing charms over the whole thing then placed a spell on it that produce screams of pain. We could hear the screams as well. I think I enjoyed them too… no, I know I enjoyed them.

"So, how's everything going?" I asked him as I got myself untied.

"We believe we've captured more than half of the DA so far, my prince."

I stood up and brushed myself off. The dragging collected a bit of dirt. "You _believe_? Do you not _know_?"

"Well… not exactly. It's a rough estimate. But I do know more than a fourth of them are either dead or seriously injured."

I was about to punish Draco, but once he said that I smiled. Injured was good, dead was better. I guess Hogwarts's Slytherins weren't that bad after all. I patted Draco on the back. "Well done, Draco."

"Thank-you, my prince."

**Cho's POV**

The screams were unbearable. Tears streamed down my face as well as Luna's, Ginny's, and Neville's. We could only imagine the pain Harry was going through at the moment. Who knew that not even a day that Harry was safe would pass before the biggest battle between students would ensue? It was never fair for the poor teenager.

I struggled in my binds, trying to get out of them to help Harry. Pansy quickly shot me with a stunning spell before I could even get close to escaping. More tears fell.

"It seems your precious little Potter isn't in such good shape any more. His time to defeat the dark lord has long since past. It's our turn to now rule the wizarding and the muggle world." Pansy smirked at us.

"That's not true, Parkinson!" Ginny snarled. "Harry _will _be able to defeat you! He will!"

I shook my head. The Slytherin was right. The light side was dying. Harry wasn't going to be able to bring them back up to power. The dark side would too easily overcome and defeat him. They practically already had. What was the point of even trying anymore?

Neville accidentally bumped into me. The hit moved thoughts around in my head. How could I even think like that? The chances were slim, sure, but people had won with the same amount. What was the difference?

The sound of a slamming door awoke me from my thinking. I hadn't noticed the screams had stopped. Malfoy gracefully walked down the hallway. Harry wasn't in sight. The sting of oncoming tears came back. I blinked them away.

"M- Voldemort will want these four. I'll take them to him and you make sure every other person involved in this 'army' as they call themselves is dealt with." Malfoy said while taking off his robe he was wearing and replacing it with a much nicer and cleaner one.

"How would you know where Voldemort is and what he wants?" Pansy asked him, an eyebrow rose. Randomly, she shot Neville with an unfamiliar spell. He started to moan in pain. She took it off of him when Malfoy gave her a glare. "And, where did you get that robe? It sure isn't one of your usual ones."

"Shut up, Pansy. Stop asking so many damn questions!" Malfoy yelled at her. Pansy's eyes widened and you could see the big tears that were forming. She turned before I could see them fall.

Without another word, Malfoy levitated all four of us out of the Slytherin common room and out of Hogwarts. Pansy had come with, making sure no one saw her face, but left us at the main hallway. She seemed to want a good-bye from Malfoy. Malfoy showed no intention of actually giving her anything of the sort. Pansy had left in a huff.

Once we were all off Hogwarts grounds, four Death Eaters were waiting for us only feet from the entrance. Every single one of them wore their masks.

"These are the four leaders?" One of them asked, coming forward and looking at us.

Malfoy nodded. "The four that caused a whole lot of trouble."

"Did the prince have any help in this?" Another one stepped forward. "If he has, you cannot take full responsibility."

"The prince has had his own tasks. These were simple matters to him, nothing he should be involved in."

The prince? Who was the prince they were talking about? Why hadn't he been mentioned ever before?

"I'll take the boy." The first Death Eater grabbed Neville by his robe and disappeared as he apparated.

The remaining three grabbed the rest of us and apparated. Where we were being taken was beyond my knowledge.

**Voldemort's POV**

I had sent Nott and three of my Outer Death Eaters that Salazar hadn't killed yet to bring the DA's four leaders to me. The show that was going to take place certainly wasn't going to bore us. The result would be wizarding world domination, the goal that we've deserved.

"Let go of me, bastard!" A girl yelled as she was dragged into the throne room, followed by the other three prisoners and three Death Eaters. She had long, straight dark hair and ivory skin.

"Ah, Cho Chang, I finally have the opportunity to meet you." I told the Death Eaters to place them in front of me. All of them did easily. The teens were too shocked to fight. Was I really that handsome? I couldn't help but chuckle.

"How… how do you know my name?" the Asian asked, hesitantly.

I gave her one of my thin smiles. "Well, my Salazar has been able to fill me in, in the short time between his and your arrival. My prince?"

Salazar stepped out of the shadows where he was hiding. He had made me change him back to his regular and unharmed body immediately once he had gotten back. Then he had taken a quick shower and made sure to change his clothes. Now he was wearing a black robe with a silver snake that seemed to be moving across it when he moved. I knew his wand was hidden in his sleeve and a dagger was in the other one. Another dagger was in his pocket and his final and favorite one placed in his boot.

"Father." Wanting to act all high and mighty, he bowed to me and gently placed a kiss on my hand. Then he took his place in his own thrown. "I see Draco has done an excellent job."

"I believe it was mostly you, though, my prince. You are the one who had brought joy into these children, joy that was taken away only hours later."

I could see Chang's confused face. Salazar was right, she thought too much. She overlooked the actual truth. I smiled again as Draco walked into the room. Now the show could begin.

"Draco, come forth." I ordered him. Draco walked up to me, his head slightly bowed. I was impressed with everyone's appearance. No one was being idiotic. It was a pleasure for me.

Before I even had to ask, Draco held out his right arm. His sleeve slipped down his arm showing his Dark Mark. I placed the tip of my wand to it and activated it. Draco hissed a small amount, but not enough to ruin the moment. Two minutes later every one of my Death Eaters, Inner and Outer, were standing in a horseshoe around the four prisoners.

I stood up and began my speech. "My followers, I have in front of me four children. These four children are ones to deceive the eye. None of them are what they appear. They are all reckless and meddlesome. They are the remaining ones who have prevented us from completely ruling the wizarding world. They are our prisoners. _**Crucio**_."

The spell went to all four. All four clenched their teeth and tried not to scream. Their ability to stop themselves from screaming in pain was fairly impressive.

"Father, stop." Salazar placed a hand on my arm and kindly pushed it down. The curse stopped leaving the prisoners in a breathless state. "It is not time for punishment yet. They should be informed. They cannot be punished before they know what they did."

I nodded. He had a point.

**Salazar's POV**

I wanted to show them the fake me. I wanted it so much I was practically craving the opportunity. But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't show them until they were seconds from death. Otherwise their pained expressions would kill me. I wouldn't be able to help my father. Draco would take my place. I never wanted that to happen.

Father sat down in his thrown and let me stand and explain. "Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, you know why you have been brought here. You do not know how this all started. You do not know why there is actually a war."

"I know!" Luna grinned as if she wasn't aware of the situation they were in.

"Silent." I ordered her. She obeyed. "What you were told you were told by people of the Order of Phoenix or the Daily Prophet. All of them wanted you to hear their truth. They didn't care if it wasn't the real truth. They cared that it showed them as good natured people. They cared that their picture of them being the light ones and us being the dark ones was strong."

I stayed silent for a moment. The four looked like they were really into my story. Maybe I could get a job as a story-teller. Let me think about that... Nope. Wizarding world ruler sounds more fun.

"Everything started when I was barely even a day. The Minister of Magic at that time had been foolish. He passed a law that made only purebloods able to care for a magical child. That included my father. I was taken from him. I was taken by Albus Dumbledore. Father had hid before the law was abolished and the spell to make everyone forget was in action. Father has never forgotten. He had tried to get me back when I was little. When I was five he succeeded and I stayed with him until they found us and took me away at the age of eight. Dumbledore obliviated my mind and kept doing so every time my father came in contact with me and failed. Luckily, I had a change of heart and decided on my own to join my father. I never knew at that time we were actually related." I paused to take a few breaths. "You have two questions."

"Why would people even do such a thing?" Ginny asked.

I frowned. "Nobody but the Ministry said what was allowed and what wasn't. Non-purebloods having children wasn't. It was as simple as that."

"What made you change sides?" Cho asked calmly. She looked straight into my eyes. I felt as if she knew who I was before. I didn't want to know though; it almost felt like I was intruding if I did.

"People betrayed me. My family was becoming too protective. I didn't want my friends to become involved. My elders became much too curious of my life."

Father snorted behind me. I turned and glared at him. Sure, it all ended up in killing them all, but they didn't need to know that. They were going to die anyway. They would find out once they were dead.

Why don't you take over? I'm sick of speaking.+

You know I won't speak much. They still need their punishment.+

I nodded to him, accepting the fact that they would receive a punishment. There were other ways instead of torture, but this was such a fun way of doing it. I couldn't let the opportunity pass. Plus, I needed to participate to keep my position.

Slowly I sat down and looked at the four. Cho's look was bold and strong. She was crying before, you could tell, but her tears had long dried up. Now, she was kneeling straight and stiff in front of me, hardly batting an eye, still staring straight into my hazel and red ones. Luna didn't seem to completely realize what was actually happening. She seemed to be in her own little world like always. It made me wonder how she actually came to be in Ravenclaw. Neville was shaking violently. He was terrified of every move my father and I made. It was as if he thought we were going to brutally murder him. How right he was. Ginny had a look in her eyes that I couldn't place. They weren't full of fear, but they weren't strong like Cho's. If I had to choose something I'd say they were almost sad. That was an emotion I hadn't expected. Unless she was sad of her not being able to live life any longer I didn't know why.

"We are done now with storytelling. We will start with the Asian. Draco will you be-"

Start with the boy. Keep Cho for last. I want her to watch everyone else die.+

Father smiled to me. Draco was walking forward, smirking and his wand out pointed at her head. Father held up his hand. Draco stopped immediately and slowly walked backward as his master shook his head no.

"Draco, start with the boy."

Quickly as it left, Draco's smile came back. He walked forward once again, his wand pointed at the shaking boy's head.


	23. Chapter 23

Different

Ch. 23

Four Unlucky Deaths

**Draco's POV**

When Master told me to start with Neville, I was ecstatic. The boy had been too much ever since the first day on the train. Before we even reached the castle, he had lost his ugly toad. Who would even want a toad? There was no use for them at all except to maybe practice spells on. But, the boy was much too stupid to even be able to know how to do that correctly.

I wondered if I should start with an old-fashioned Cruciatus. It would be painful, but not very creative. The night was supposed to be fun. Why ruin it with something that had been used for centuries? Instead I decided on using a cutting curse. Slashes went through his robe. Moments later you could see the material getting stained as his cuts bled. Knowing if I kept them open, they would quickly kill him. Ingeniously, I healed them, but made sure they healed slowly and, of course, painfully.

Neville screamed. He had been holding it in for too long. I couldn't see his facial expressions, but I could imagine them quite vividly. Salazar and Master had their smiles. I was doing a good job.

I went again with a mix of another cutting curse and a Cruciatus. I flicked my wand so the back of his robe ripped open. Bare skin showed. Smiling, I slowly cut the emblem of Slytherin into his back. But, the pain was much more horrible because of Cruciatus that was inflicted as well. Luckily, he was bound tightly; otherwise I may have screwed up the picture. It was hard enough with him writhing in pain.

When I finished, Master motioned me to turn him around.

The boy whimpered as I did it with my own hands. I made sure to press on his arms where my first cuts were deepest. They may have been healed, but they still hurt tremendously.

Master smiled to me and lightly clapped his hands as he saw my artwork. Salazar grinned evilly. I forced him back around, then touched his wounds. The blood that was on my fingers I used to place an _MD_ by the emblem. Then I dipped my hand in more of the blood, flipped him around a third time and used the blood to place a large _S_ on each cheek. _SS _for Salazar Slytherin.

A fourth and final turn made him face Master and Salazar again.

**Voldemort's POV**

Draco slowly walked back to his former position in the ranks. I surveyed the surrounding Death Eaters, judging them. Draco was the chosen one for the Inner Death Eaters. I needed an Outer Death Eater for the mental girl. Her eyes were gleaming at everything she saw. She didn't even notice the trouble they were in.

My eyes kept scanning until they stopped on a thin looking man. He wasn't shaking, even the slightest bit, like most of my Outer Circle. Even though he had a mask on, I figured he was a determined man. He shielded his mind well, that was for sure.

I raised my hand slowly and pointed to him with my wand. The two people next to him pointed at themselves with shaking hands, but the man knew it was him. Slowly, he walked forward to where Draco had stood and bowed deeply. He was slowly winning his way towards my Inner Circle, and that was a hard thing to do.

"The weird one."

That was enough words for the man to understand. He walked up behind her; I could tell he was smiling underneath the mask. With a swift movement, his wand was pointed to the girl's head. Truthfully, even I didn't see him take it out. Impressive.

The girl finally realized the danger she was in. She froze, terror finally filling her eyes like they should have done a while ago. The man slowly traced his wand around her body pointlessly, occasionally stopping for a short moment, to scare the girl even more. He wasn't even physically doing anything to her, but it was torture enough for all four of them.

Having enough of his play, he whispered something no one could understand and they girl fell asleep. My thoughts on him completely demolished. Why would you put someone to sleep while torturing them? But then, a scream sounded, slowly becoming louder and higher. I smiled. The man was smart. He was using the sleeping pain. Nightmares were eroding her mind, causing real physical pain to her. I watched as cuts covered her body and face. Blood mixed in with her tears. And then suddenly, it stopped.

The man brought up his wand and tapped his head with it. A long white strand of memory came out and wavered at the tip of his wand, but, before it could disappear, he put it into the girl's mind. I never knew it was possible.

There was silence again, but soon enough screams were heard through out the room. The memory was a bad one. The man woke up the girl, but didn't take out the memory. She was whimpering uncontrollably.

A few more traditional curses and a few creative ones as well, and he finished. She was left there exhausted like the boy, maybe even worse, as he gave me and Salazar another deep bow and stepped back to where he was standing before.

It was my turn.

I stood and my eyes looked at the two remaining girls. None of them were scared. They were both facing the danger, even though they knew they both weren't going to live.

+Wait, Father. Let me do something first.+ Salazar told me.

I nodded to him and watched as he walked down to them. Kneeling, to get to their height, he went to the Asian first. He placed his hands on her head and placed his lips close enough to kiss her. The Asian looked like she actually wanted the kiss and you could tell she was almost expecting it. But she never got it. Instead of kissing her, Salazar took his dagger from his sleeve and cut her from the tip of her eye, over her lips, and to her chin. She never cried, she never screamed, she didn't do anything except stay there watching him.

Then he went to the red head. The dagger was placed back into his sleeve as he kneeled in front of her. He held her head in his hands and looked at her with his hazel and red eyes. Their noses were touching. But with the slight tip of his head their lips touched. Ever so gently he kissed her. I looked away from the two and instead watched the other girl. Now the tears fell down her cheeks as she watched them kiss in the corner of her eye. I knew what was happening, it was a silent torture. No one but Salazar and I knew what he was doing. But then I was completely confused when he stopped and whispered to her.

"Ginny, you were my one true love, Ginny. I loved you ever since my second year when I saved you from the Basilisk, well I think I did. I know Dumbledore has messed with my mind multiple times, but I do know my love for you wasn't because of him. It was true." He sighed and looked at the ground before meeting her eyes again. "But, I have to do this. I can't do anything to you. I could never hurt you. I really couldn't. But, I have to do this. It's needed. We can't take any second chances anymore. You probably would never be able to forgive me and I accept that. I knew the consequences of doing this. But at least understand me, Ginny. Understand _why _I did this. Please do."

"I do." The girl whispered to him. "And I'm not mad at you. If at all I'm almost proud. What you did was right in its own way. I am only sad of what you went through, and what I have to go through. If I could of changed the past, I would be with you right now, but don't get second thoughts. You have to do this. Don't get second thoughts."

Salazar smiled to her and kissed her again. Then he kissed her a final time on the forehead before he came back to his throne. Everyone sat there silently, not knowing what was happening. Finally, Salazar took his eyes away from the red head and looked at me with sad eyes. I nodded and he swiftly left the room without a word or thought. I stood up and stepped towards the girl.

**Salazar's POV**

I was supposed to be a leader. I was a leader. This was the final thing that was holding me back. If I would watch, my position would be taken by Draco and the rest of my life would be a bore. I chose to not risk that chance again. I was close to that one too many times. It wasn't going to happen again.

At least I accomplished hurting the girl who hurt me. Well, I think she did. If she hadn't gone with Cedric to the Yule Ball, I would have no grudge. But this was going to be personal. She should've known I was going to ask her. Sure that was way back when and I kissed her fifth year, but I still didn't forget. I didn't forgive either.

When the first scream came, I threw charms on the sitting room I was in to block the noise. One solitary tear escaped my welling up eyes. I blinked the rest away. I couldn't come back in with a tear stained face. Using glamours would just prove I was even more of a coward.

It seemed like forever. Father was going to tell me when he was finished so I would know when to come back in. I practiced two games of muggle chess before I heard anything from him. And even then he only told me he was almost finished. Of course, Ginny was now the prime leader. Once I disappeared as did Hermione and Ron, it was only logical. Cho was much too shy, Neville only succeeded in one area, and Luna was… well Luna.

I was almost finished with my third round of muggle chess when Father said he was finished.

+You may come back, Son. I am finished.+ He said. +She is still here, but to you she'd look perfectly healthy.+

I sighed when I heard that. Crying in front of prisoners and Death Eaters wouldn't go well. Not being able to see the wounds and the pain she was really in would help.

Slowly, I took off the spells I had used and walked back into the throne room. Death Eaters were standing silently, some looking at me, others were staring at Ginny. Was it really that bad?

Father pointed to Cho, who was still freely bleeding from her cut. First I did what Draco had done, slowly and painfully healed the wound. Then I made the blood on her face disappear, leaving a nasty scar. My physical torture for her was put on hold for the moment. Instead, I would use mental torture like the Outer Death Eater had used. But this would hurt much more. Sleep wouldn't be needed. She would feel the pain more that way, but it would be strong enough this way.

I had watched the Outer Death Eater carefully as he extracted his memory and placed it into Luna. His methods were quite simple. I would make them much more complex.

"You there!" I called to the same man. He stepped forward. "Give me you wand."

The man threw me his wand. I caught it with one hand and immediately put it to my head. Three memories instantly came to mind: me and Ginny's first kiss, Ginny and me looking and smiling at each other, and when Ginny and I had a few small picnics together. No one but Ginny and I knew about them. We felt that Portkeying to France, Scotland, and Italy should be our own secret.

I took the memories out and let them float from the tip of the wand. I took my own wand and made a few adjustments to the memories making them seem even more romantic than they really were. Finally, I placed the memories into Cho's mind and waited.

To make time move faster, I went and whispered in her ear. "Do you remember me and Finny, Cho? Do you remember when we went out?"

Cho nodded. She was shaking a little.

I was breathing heavily into her ear when I asked her one more question. "Do you remember when we kissed?"

This was too much for the girl. Tears started to uncontrollably fall down her face. Ashe sobbed and kept sobbing for a long time. Finally she let out a scream. My adjustments were starting to work. When she finished screaming, Cho started to take in big breaths, trying to calm herself, but instead she started choking.

It was quite a funny sight actually. She turned beet red then a tinge of purple. Her eyes were pleading to me to help. I sighed and stopped her from dieing. She gasped for air.

"That was fun." I said then put her under a Cruciatus. Weakened, she screamed. A little blood escaped her nose and mouth. When I finished that I put the point of my wand to her scar and trailed it along. The scar ripped open and Cho screamed again. I couldn't help but smile. The screams from her were pleasing and enjoyable.

But, before I got lost into thought, I conjured a thread and needle. Then I knelt down to her. Cho tried to move her head away, knowing my intention, but I quickly had her unable to move anything at all. She could still cry, but when she did she hissed in pain as the salt from her tears hit the open wound.

I threaded the needle and looked at Cho. I had never done this before and never thought I would do it either. But with a slow and steady hand, I started to close the wound. The needle punctured her ivory skin and the thread wove through the small holes I made. I took my time going in and out, in and out. Cho wanted to scream, badly. I expected so too since she didn't have anything to numb the pain, even a little bit.

Son, you're taking too long with that.+ Father told me. +It's a bore.+

Knowing I should listen, I hurried my job. It was more painful and sloppy. When I finished, I looked at my terrible handiwork and released the spell that kept her silent. She screamed bloody murder.

I waited till she was breathless, taking in her beautiful screams, before finishing her off with a final Cruciatus, using both wands that I had.

The scream was the worst anyone had heard in their life. But to me it felt like Heaven. Weight was lifted off my shoulders and blockages were broken in my mind. Memories came flooding back to me. Everything Father had told me and Hermione months ago was coming back in vivid picture as was years afterward.

I stopped the curse, threw back the Death Eater's wand, and staggered backward to my throne. Cho was unconscious, but I didn't care. I was sorting through my new found memories, finding out what my real life was like.

**Voldemort's POV**

I watched as Salazar started to act strangely after the Asian's final scream. Her scream was terrible, yes, but it was also familiar. Some years ago, I heard the same scream com from two people: me and my son. It was from the same Cruciatus Salazar had produced when he was younger.

It seemed the girl's scream had some sort of effect on him.

+Are you all right, Salazar?+ I asked with care.

+Father! Everything has come back to me, every memory, every moment that was obliterated from my mind. Quickly, let us finish her so I can tell you!+ He said enthusiastically.

I gave him a curt nod and stood.

"You four who stand in front of me have chosen your fate. But before I complete your end, my son would like to speak."

Salazar rose and looked at the four, the Asian still unconscious.

"Two of you know my secret, but only one figured it out on their own. The other cheated by using an ability I had taught her. _**AVADA KEDAVRA**_!" The words escaped his mouth, and the green spell hit the Asian. She didn't do anything, but we knew she was dead. The red head was not affected by the other girl's death, but the other two were a little shaken up.

"Only two of the three that remain do not know the fake me. They've grown up with him, but they never knew the truth. As of now they will!"

As my cue, I changed Salazar into a recognizable Harry Potter. It was the one they had seen a year ago, the one who didn't yet know his true identity. It was the one who had thought of himself as a loyal Gryffindor lion.

"I was Harry Potter once." He explained. The boy and odd-acting girl were surprised, but the red head was… smiling. "Harry Potter though was just a fictional boy made up as a new identity for the son of Tom Marvalo Riddle, my father. As you now know my true identity is," I switched him back as he spoke then threw him my wand. "Salazar Slytherin Voldemort Riddle. _**AVADA KEDAVRA**_!"

The two died, leaving the red head alone. Salazar looked at her before he ordered everyone except for the ones who participated in the torture to leave. Draco and the Outer Death Eater stayed behind.

Both removed their hoods and masks. I wanted to gasp at the Outer Death Eater. Instead of being a man like I though, "he" was a she. She had dull brown hair, a pale, plain face and dark eyes. She wasn't beautiful, quite the opposite actually, but she was familiar. She was a mirror image of my mother.

"I want to congratulate you both on a well done job." Salazar told them. Both thanked him.

"May I speak, my lord?" Draco asked.

I nodded, my eyes still on the girl.

"Why is the Weasley still alive?"

"I need her to hear what I want to say. Before she dies, she should hear my true past."

We all left the throne room and settle in a sitting room before Salazar started. He had unbound the red head and carried her since she was too weak to do anything. He would have been devastated if he could see her true state.

"When I could first remember things, I thought my parents died in a car crash. Then, later on, I was told they were killed by Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord at the time. So, throughout my years of Hogwarts, I tried to kill the evil leader, making everyone, except for Slytherins, proud of me. They all believed in me and though I could defeat him, but I was having a miserable life back in the muggle world. My uncle, aunt, and cousin didn't care for me. I was malnourished and lived in a cupboard under their stairs until I was twelve. Even when I was moved to my cousin's second bedroom, I wasn't treated well. Finally, after my fifth year, I had enough. I never was home during the summer, and instead went shopping, stealing, and partying. Near the end of the summer, I started getting in touch with Voldemort." Salazar finished, he was absent mindedly playing with the red head's hair.

The Outer Death Eater girl was silently looking at Salazar and the red head. Her eyes showed a small interest in the boy.

"So, everything you've just said was a lie?" The girl surprisingly spoke. Her voice, it was just like Merope's as well.

Salazar looked at her. "Most of it was. Some parts were actually and others were true because Dumbledore obliviated many minds."

"I knew there was something wrong with the man." Draco snarled. "Did he obliviate my mind?"

"He obliviated everyone's minds. Mine, yours, Hermione's, Ron's, and Ginny's the most."

Draco's eyes narrowed and darkened. "That bloody arse!"

"So what is the truth?" The Outer Death Eaters asked.

Salazar explained how his adopted parents were still alive, how he lived with them until he was five, and was then found by his father. He told them about how he hid with his father until they were found when he was eight. Then he revealed his school years and what actually happened then. Nothing was close to what it had seemed.

It took two hours for Salazar to explain everything. Near the end, the red head had slowly drifted into a never ending sleep. Sadly, Salazar never knew. He thought she was sleeping when he finished so he had me take her to "finish" her. I had the house elves bury her. It was what she deserved for being so true to my son.

When I came back, I saw the streak that single tear had made on his cheek. His eyes were still strong though and had a small bit of more red in them.

I sat down and looked at the girl again. She was till studying my son, a black expression on her face. Her occulmency shields were up and strong too.

"Who are you?" I asked finally.

The girl smiled. "I look familiar don't I?" She asked.

I nodded. In my sixth year I had stolen Dumbledore's pensive and went through every memory he had at the time. A few of them weren't his, but they were about the Gaunt's, my mother's family. Most of them had a least a small glimpse of my mother.

"I see, Tom, that you haven't done your homework." She said. 'Do you remember the name Morfin Gaunt, Mr. Riddle?"

"He's dead. I watched him die." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know that. But, he did have his fun before he was taken to Azkaban, messing with muggles, torturing them, _raping_ them."

My eyes grew wide. Draco's and Salazar's did as well. The girl only smirked.

"Yes, he did this to many defenseless muggles, but with one he made a mistake. Her name was Suzanna Greenhill. Quite a pretty lady she was, blond hair, green eyes, slender figure."

"Are you her daughter?" I asked a little warily.

She laughed. "I knew you were going to ask that. But, no, I'm not her daughter. I'm much too young to be."

I sighed with relief. I didn't' need trouble in the Slytherin line. We just finished the trouble we already had.

"I am Meredith Grakshaw, Morfin Gaunt and Suzanna Greenhill's granddaughter."

**A/N: That's the end... I don't know if it will be the end of the chapter or of the story. I know if it's the end of the story I will have a sequel. There's no doubt about that. Maybe my reviewers could help me decide?**


	24. It's the End!

**Different**

Thank-you for all who have been reading this story and have reviewed. I appreciate everything, really. But, I've actually decided that the story is complete. Okay, not really, but the story Different is. Instead, I have already started the sequel, Who Is the Rightful Heir? It should be uploaded by now. So, please go ahead and start reading and reviewing.

Thanks!

**Tinkerbell111**


End file.
